


Resolve

by my_wife_made_me_do_it



Series: Squib [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BAMF OFC/OMC, Background Relationships, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dragons, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Love Confessions, Multi, Sane Tom Riddle, Triwizard Tournament, unique magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 67,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_wife_made_me_do_it/pseuds/my_wife_made_me_do_it
Summary: Arlene Connery, after two harrowing years at Hogwarts is ready to have an easy year with her friends, Luna and Ginny. This is ruined when she finds herself forced into the Triwizard tournament. Meanwhile the alchemist, Adrian Barnes, plans a dangerous plot to revive Tom Riddle to find out who the true villian of the last wizarding war was. Romance and danger brew this year as danger prowls closer to the young heroes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/OFC
Series: Squib [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. This is for entertainment only and is non-profit.
> 
> Book 3 has arrived! Those who are new, welcome. I encourage you to read the first two books of the series if you have not already. Constructive criticism is appreciated here and please enjoy the story.

Arlene Pov

The sun rose over a field of tents. Warmth flooded the grass and removed the dew from the grass. A massive stadium rose in the background. It was taller than any other stadium in the world. The early risers were up in front of their tents. Using magic fires to cook breakfast or simply conjuring it. Two tents contradicted one another. One was shabby and heavily used. It had been poorly set up. Several patch jobs had been done on it. The other was new and had been set up well. It had zippers and a rain cover.

They were both bigger on the inside.

In the nicer one the tent was split up into various rooms. In one room, in separate sleeping bags, slept Arlene Connery and Luna Lovegood. The thing was that these two sleeping bags had found their way next to each other during the night. The two residents remained deep in sleep as the sun rose over the world.

It would be another hour before Arlene’s eyes opened. When they did, she was confused on her surroundings for a bit. Then she remembered where they were. It was near the end of summer and they were at the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch world cup final.

She sat up and stretched. Luna shifted beside her but did not wake. She had the most dream-like expression on her face. Arlene stared at her for a minute then realized what she was doing. Her face got warm and she got up to get dressed.

She left her compartment of the tent and zipped it back up behind her. The common area had a small kitchen and dining area. Most of it was rustic as her guardians didn’t bring too many modern amenities when camping. The most modern thing was a cooler that had been enchanted to keep cool without ice in it. There was a table set up as a countertop and a basin for washing food next to it. All the food was to be cooked on a fire outside.

Arlene grabbed an apple and left the tent. It was still early enough for there to be a chill in the air but now the smell of smoke from wood fires was filling the camp. She took a bite from her apple and reached into her pocket for some warmth. Her hand met something unexpected. It was the wand she had gotten from Ollivander’s years ago.

Luna had wanted to see it last night so she had dug it out from deep within her trunk. Luckily it was still in there. Just for fun she began to tap it against the pile of wood for the fire. Nothing happened with it of course. She was still a squib as far as the rest of the world was concerned. No one except her closest friends knew she was any different.

She put her wand away and finished her apple. Joan and Adrian came walking up then. They were complaining loudly, “I can’t believe some people take up all the space between tents. They all have charms to make the insides bigger but they still have to put things all over the public spaces.”

“It was a pain just getting out of here and even worse coming back. Unbelievable, wizards think they own everything. I mean peacocks! In the middle of the path!”

They arrived and Joan said, “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“I slept well. It was rather quiet actually. I didn’t expect that.” She answered while standing up.

Adrian answered, “I added sound dampening to the list of spells.” He drank some water from a canteen. “Small sounds like snores and bugs chirping wouldn’t get through.”

Ginny stepped out of her family’s tent and grumbled, “Must be nice.”

Her father followed her out and in a much cheerier voice greeted them, “Good morning everyone! Exciting day isn’t it! Smoke on the air, birds in the sky, sun on the rise.” He pulled a box of genuine matches from his pocket. He struck one against the side of the box and it snapped. “Oh.” He bemoaned. He didn’t give up, Author persisted right through four more matches.

Adrian grimaced before saying, “Do you mind if I did it?”

Author shook his head. “No, I want to do this the muggle way.” He broke another match.

“I get that.” He pulled a lighter from his pocket. “This is much more efficient though.” He flipped it open and lit it. “Completely muggle and an improvement over matches.”

Author got an excited look on his face and reached for the little device. He stared at it while trying to figure it out. He spun the striker but nothing happened except for sparks.

Joan smiled at them but flicked her wand at their own wood pile. It caught fire instantly. A full two minutes later, Author got the lighter to ignite but was so excited he dropped it. He picked it back and started over. Ginny gave Arlene a pleading look but she couldn’t do anything to help her. A minute later the man got the lighter working again and this time managed to light the fire. He raised his hands and cheered, “Completely muggle-like!”

“Nice one dad.” Fred said from inside the tent. The twins came out and greeted everyone together, “Good morning everyone.” Everyone greeted them back but Joan went inside the tent. She still didn’t like their synchronization.

Author handed the lighter back to Adrian who pocketed it. Luna came out of the tent then and sat beside Arlene. “Good morning, any Wrackspurts trouble your sleep?”

She saw Adrian blink in confusion and mouth the word she just used before shaking his head and focusing on the fire. She told her, “No. I slept good. How about you?”

“Yes.” Luna replied cheerily. “I had a dream about a secret island of dragons. It was nice.”

For the next several minutes Author and Adrian cooked breakfast for their respective groups. Their meals were similar in almost every regard. Eggs, sausage, bacon, and warmed up muffins.

As the day went on more and more people got up and began showing their support for one team or another. The game was Bulgaria versus Ireland. The majority were for Ireland but many also loved Bulgaria’s seeker, Victor Krum. Ron was especially infatuated with him.

Bets went all around the camp. Fred and George were all over the place trying to make ridiculous bets with anyone who would listen. Some were even for specific events or scores. Arlene found the whole idea ridiculous. She had no interest in bets.

Several guests stopped by. Some old quidditch players and members of the ministry who knew Author.

Over the course of several hours the sun made its way over the field and once the set began to set they headed towards the stadium. Thousands upon thousands of wizards and witches began converging on the massive construction. Arlene had gotten the spots next to the Weasley family. They were really good seats but it was a long way to the top.

Along the way up they ran into Lucius Malfoy and his son. “Author! A little family outing. I hope you didn’t have to sell your house for the money.” He remarked to the Weasley family from a level above them.

Author gave a fake smile and responded, “Lucius, always a joy to see you. No need to sell my house since I don’t spend all my money on hair products.”

Draco just stood by him and shuffled his feet. He didn’t seem to want to be with Lucius. Then his father looked to him and said, “Draco?” His expression shifted. It went from arrogance to one of concern. He glanced down at the Weasleys and Arlene’s family. Lucius then did something curious. He walked away and led Draco with him.

Author grunted and remarked, “Not like Lucius to walk away from a chance to boast.”

They moved on and reached their seats. The stadium was massive. Thousands of wizards cheered and screamed from the seats. They were high enough to be on top of a skyscraper. Ginny and Arlene had been here last year but this year it seemed to be even bigger. The Irish did some fireworks that formed into a dancing leprechaun. Then the Bulgarians did their intro. It was hard to see from this distance. Several figures walked out onto the field. She couldn’t see them very well but Adrian and Author said, “uh oh,” at the same time.

Author clarified, “Veela!” The figures began dancing. At least that’s what it looked like from this distance. Then she felt something in her. It was a similar feeling to when she had looked at Madam Rosmerta for the first time except this was worse. She felt an instant attraction to the figures below. A desire to be closer to them rose in her.

A pair of hands slid around her ears. She looked to see that Luna had covered her ears. She smiled at her. The dance finished and Luna let Arlene hear again.

The game commenced. It soon became obvious that Ireland’s seekers outclassed Bulgaria’s. The game was fast and vicious. The players were blurs they were so fast. The announcer could only say the player’s name as they passed the Quaffle around.

In the end the game had a surprising twist. Victor Krum, Bulgaria’s seeker, caught the snitch but the Irish had scored so much they had over a hundred and fifty point lead. The game ended on Bulgaria’s terms but the Irish won.

They headed back to the camp buzzing with conversation about the game. Thousands of witches and wizards poured from the stadium. They went back to their tents and Adrian began cooking up some steaks on the fire.

Luna and her sat by it as he tended the steaks. The smell of well cooked meat permeated the air. Luna turned to her and asked, “How do you think this next school year will be?”

Arlene giggled. “Hopefully normal. Adrian has been complaining about it all summer. He keeps saying he just wants one year that doesn’t involve him getting stabbed or bitten.”

Luna smiled and said, “I agree. It would be nice to have a normal year for once.” A loud bang sounded off in the distance. “They really are enjoying those fireworks.”

Joan peeked her head out of the tent and asked, “Was that a firework?”

Adrian responded, “I’m not sure.” He moved the steaks off the fire and told them, “We should eat up. Probably some idiot with his wand.” This was followed by another loud bang and some screams. It could’ve been screams of joy or screams of terror. She couldn’t tell. Adrian squinted in the direction of the noises. He picked up a steak and took a bite of it. He swallowed and said, “Mine.”

He got up and went into the tent. He came out a second later while racking the slide on one of his guns. Luna asked, “why do you have a muggle weapon?”

He asked, “you know a spell that can stop a bullet?” Then he began walking in the direction of the bangs. More screams followed as he walked off to investigate.

Author came out and asked Joan, “is he off to see what all that is about?” She nodded.

She looked to Arlene and Luna then said, “eat some steak. It might be nothing.”

She looked to Luna and asked, “do you see anything?”

After picking up a steak, Luna told her, “I haven’t seen anything about tonight.” They both started eating at a normal pace while they could. Just a few bites in though and screams rent the air. Bangs and flashes came from the direction Adrian had gone. This was followed by gunfire.

They were hauled up unceremoniously by Joan who was saying, “we need to leave now!” They looked back to see smoke and fires rising from several tents and it was spreading fast. “we need to get back to the portkey!”

They joined the Weasley family in the race for the portkey. It soon became obvious it wasn’t a party anymore as panic spread. The smell of smoke followed after it causing Arlene to choke as she ran. They kept well ahead of the fire even with all the commotion going around.

“It’s the Death Eaters!” someone screamed loud enough for her to hear. Arlene looked back and got a glimpse of figures in robes and skull masks marching between the burning tents. She urged her legs to move despite the burning in her muscles. Luna tripped over and fell in a fit of coughing.

She stopped to help her up. The masked figures began advancing on the two of them. Luna got to her feet but the tent next to them exploded in flames. Arlene readied her magic to fight. Then a figure leaped from the burning fight and began to fight all five of the men in front of her. Adrian Barnes held off the attackers long enough for her and Luna to escape.

She looked back to see him drawing an alchemy circle in the air. She couldn’t make out the symbols but less than a second after he activated it the largest explosion yet detonated in front of it. He was protected by a conjured shield. The Death Eaters on the other side were not.

Heat and wind rushed by her. Even through her closed eyelids the light still hurt her eyes. The sound was nearly unbearable. It left her ears ringing and only barely able to hear. That didn’t stop them from running from the danger.

They reached a new portkey that the Weasleys were all touching. Author waved them over and screamed, “Hurry! Only a few seconds left!” The three of them grabbed on to the old guitar case that served as the portkey. Mere seconds later they were whisked away.

Arlene landed on a grassy field. The smell of smoke was still there but much less then what it had been. She sat up and looked over. She saw the field of tents but from far away. Columns of smoke and fire rose in the air. Author explained, “Most of the portkeys were destroyed. They had to emergency make some. This was the farthest they could take us.”

Joan ordered, “Watch the kids, I’m going down to help Adrian out.” She ran down the hill without another word. Arlene could only watch helplessly as she ran into the chaos to try and find Adrian.

She did the only thing she could do which was help the Weasley family and Luna get moving. All of them followed the crowd away from the destruction. That was until someone rushed over to Mr. Weasley and demanded, “Arthur, you need to come with me.”

He shook his head and responded, “I need to get my family to safety. My department has nothing to do with this incident.” He carried on walking.

The stranger grabbed his arm and insisted, “this isn’t a joke. We need everyone in the ministry we can get.” He glanced at the children before leaning in a whispering in a quieter tone, “the minister is considering this an act of terrorism.”

A pained expression appeared on Mr. Weasley’s face. Then he said, “Fred, George. Get the others to the backup portkeys. That’s where everyone is heading. They’ll take us to the same place the old one did. Get everyone back to the burrow.” Before anyone could argue against him he and the stranger left.

For probably the first time she had ever seen, Fred and George acted serious about something. Fred said, “Let’s keep moving.” George didn’t say anything. Just helped them along.

There was little talking during their walk. They were all so in shock from the events that had just happened that none of them could think of what to say. The attack had been so sudden and violent. They were all children and none of them were used to the pure horror of something like that. Arlene, Ginny, and Luna had been near death before but never on that scale. Never in something so fast and brutal.

They reached the next set of portkeys. Before they could find the right one the world was bathed in a green light. Looking up and behind them they saw the cause. Several people gasped and some screamed at the sight. A set of green stars had arrayed themselves in the sky to form a skull with a snake crawling out the mouth. The image sent a shiver up Arlene’s spine. Her hands found themselves entwined with Luna’s but neither of them cared. She didn’t know what the image meant. She was smart enough to know it was evil.

An old, ragged, boot took them back to the forest by the Weasley’s home. The hike to the burrow was still long and silent. George was the first to show any sort of cheeriness. As they left the forest and found themselves in the clearing across from Ginny’s home, he told them, “look lively guys. Mom will have our heads if me and Fred bring home some sad blokes.”

Fred gave him a half smile and responded, “you’d think she’d be happy to see her sons either way.”

“I still expect her to scold us for something we did.” The twins were trying to make light of the situation. It worked partially.

As they approached the home a shrill, shriek rent the night’s silence. Mrs. Weasley ran over to them and did the best she could to hug them all at once multiple times. The whole time going on about what she had heard. “I’m so glad to see you all alive. It’s just terrible what I heard.” She even hugged Arlene and Luna. “You all need to get inside. I’ve made tea for everyone.”

They all obliged and went into the home. There was still little talking as they drank the tea. It did have a calming effect on them and within minutes they were all tired. Mrs. Weasley laid out spots for Luna and Arlene and they all went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Arlene pov.

Arlene woke up from an odd dream with a stiff back. In her dream she had been on a boat in the ocean. She had reached out over the water and touched an island that appeared from nothing. The only detail about the island she remembered was the dragons circling it in the sky.

She sat up to take in her surroundings. It took some time for her to remember where she was. A look to the side showed her that Luna was still fast asleep. She was still in the clothes she had worn last night. All of her spare clothes had been in the tent back at camp. She got up and stretched. It was strange being the only one awake at a time like this.

In her mind there should be concern over what happened at the game last night. On the outside everything was calm and peaceful. It was a strange combination. At least if someone else was awake then there would be someone to talk to.

She looked out the window hoping some scenery would calm her. The grassy fields and the forest beyond did some for her nerves. Not as much as she would’ve liked.

It was still early but in her state of mind sleep would not return to her. She quietly left the room and went downstairs. There she found a tired and disheveled Author Weasley sitting at the dining room table. A cup of coffee sat in front of him. He looked at her over the bags under his eyes. “Hey, get any rest?”

“As much as I could,” she answered and sat with him. He pushed a cup of coffee towards her. “Thanks,” she told him. It was still warm but she could tell it had been sitting out for a while.

He looked out the small window and said, “do you want to know what happened last night?” She nodded. He must’ve seen it out the corner of his eye. “the followers of He-who-must-not-be-named attacked last night. Just because we hired muggles to work with us.” He took a sip of coffee. “Most of them were arrested or…killed. The chaos is over. The ministry is in a panic.” He finally looked at her and said, “it’ll calm down though. People are just scared because they haven’t seen anything like this in years. I have to go back to work in a few minutes because of it. It’ll blow over by the end of the week.”

He smiled at her as he said, “your guardian, Adrian, was a big help with rounding up the death eaters.” A jolt ran through her heart and it must’ve shown. He raised a hand and reassured her, “He’s fine. He should be on his way here soon.”

Arlene let out a breath and asked, “Where is he now?”

Mr. Weasley’s eyes shifted away. He muttered out, “St. Mungo’s wizard hospital.” Before she could ask he chugged his coffee and stood up. “I have to go to work.” He pinched some Floo powder. He threw it in the fire, stepped in, and said, “Ministry of Magic,” all in one smooth motion.

As soon as he was gone she heard someone coming down the stairs. She looked around to see Mrs. Weasley coming down the stairs. She also had bags under her eyes. Almost in a daze she went to the stove and began conjuring food into pans. She didn’t even notice Arlene was there until she turned around.

She jumped but recovered fast. “Good morning Arlene. Are you hungry?”

“I could eat. Your husband just left for work.”

Resuming her cooking, she said, “I know. They’re going to keep him there all day. I don’t know why. He runs the department that deals with muggle artifacts that have been enchanted. I don’t know what that has to do with what happened at the world cup.” She shook her head with a tired sigh.

Two sets of feet came down the stairs as Fred and George came down the stairs. They sat next to Arlene and chorused, “hello Arlene.”

“Hello you two. How did you sleep?”

Fred answered, “like a baby with a nightmare.”

George, “random screaming and frequently waking up.”

She had no idea if they were trying to be funny or not. She simply did what most people would do and stared at them with wide eyes in surprise.

They changed the subject quickly. “Mom, what’s for breakfast?” Fred asked.

Mrs. Weasley spun and waved a spoon at him, “whatever I make and you’ll like it.”

All three of them recoiled from the ferocity of her statement. Not even Fred and George made a joke from that. The rest of the family came down one or two at a time. Harry and Hermione came down with them. Luna was the last to come down and she sat next to Arlene. Breakfast of bacon and eggs was served as they came down. Conversation was light and halfhearted.

A crash jolted Arlene from her reverie. A weak hoot came from the window as an old owl flapped in and landed on the table. A cluster of letters that resembled a novel were tied to its leg.

Mrs. Weasley removed the letters and began handing them out to everyone. Even Arlene, Luna, Harry, and Hermione got their Hogwarts letters. Dumbledore seemed to be excellent at tracking people. Arlene didn’t like that fact.

Mrs. Weasley told them, “I’ll take you all to Diagon alley so we can get your school supplies. As soon as everyone’s finished their breakfast we’ll head out.” By that time most of them were finished so they headed towards the fireplace. Within minutes they were all in Diagon alley and began shopping for their supplies. The effects of the attack on the World Cup were obvious.

The crowds were smaller than normal. People were walking fast in groups. They made their way to Gringotts to get their money. Wizard guards flanked the entrance to the bank. The goblins hadn’t changed much. They still loved Arlene and treated her with respect. Over the summer she had learned some Gobbleygook but was only able to say some sentences to them. They were still more than happy to hear their native language.

They got their money and left. They went to the robes store first to get new robes. Something was off from the moment they walked in. Madam Malkin wasn’t as talkative as normal. She was faster with the measurements and once they had the robes she urged them to pay fast. She was polite but she seemed to be urging them to leave.

They left and found all the other stores to be the same. Arlene realized quickly that it had to be because of the attack on the World Cup. They all did their shopping and left much faster than normal. Once they finished they went straight back to the burrow.

When they arrived back there were two people standing on the path outside. Arlene recognized Adrian and Joan instantly and rushed out to see them. Joan saw her first and elbowed Adrian to get him to look. “Ow.” Then he saw her. They met her in the middle and hugged.

Arlene felt her whole body relax as she held them. The last she had seen of them they had running into a burning field filled with magic terrorists. She hadn’t realized how much seeing them alive and well would make her feel better.

She felt another pair of arms grab her and pale blonde hair fell on her. Luna had joined the group hug. Arlene said, “I’m glad you two are safe. I heard you ended up in the hospital.”

Adrian responded first, “Meh, it was mostly a check-up. Nothing major.” Joan sputtered but didn’t contradict him. She got the feeling that he wasn’t being entirely honest about his injuries but as long as he was alive and safe she didn’t mind.

They broke apart and headed for the house. Everyone in the house gathered around the table. Mrs. Weasley, for the first time ever, had to get more chairs from around the house and even conjure a few. The massive amount of guests in the house pushed the capabilities of the burrow.

Even through that they managed. With the combined efforts of Mrs. Weasley and Adrian lunch was prepared. Meanwhile, Joan helped cheer everyone up by telling them what happened to her and Adrian at St. Mungo’s. She started out with what happened when she found Adrian. “So, I found him laying around as usual.”

Adrian repeated her words in a mocking tone but was too busy to do much else.

She went on with the story, “we did what we could to slow down the fires. The ministry came in and told us we had to leave. They pretty much forced us to go to the hospital.” She gestured to her friend, “he spent most of the time there insisting he was fine until one of the healers put him to sleep. The he woke up and tried to drink Phoenix tears.”

“Now you’re exaggerating the story,” he tried to defend himself.

Fred commented, “seems like those sleeping potions really got to your head.” They laughed while Adrian repeated Fred’s words in a mocking voice.

George asked, “Professor Barnes, what did you do while the rest of us got out?”

Arlene felt herself tense up. Adrian didn’t hesitate, “I held off the jerks long enough for everyone to escape.” She knew what he likely did to hold them off but he didn’t want to make it public knowledge. She understood why he did it. He had no choice in a battle of life or death against people who loved to kill. She knew he hated it but was one of the best at it.

The rest of lunch went uneventfully but by the end of it almost everyone felt much better. Conversation had picked back up. Fred and George were cracking jokes again. Everyone was laughing and for a few hours they forgot about the World Cup.

After Arlen and Luna finished their food Joan said to them, “we have to leave soon. Luna your father really wants to see you. We’ve reassured him that you’re fine but I’m sure he wants to see you.”

Luna nodded and went around saying bye to the Weasleys. Arlene did the same. Saying bye to Ginny was the hardest. They hugged for nearly a full minute before breaking apart with Ginny saying, “I’ll see you on the train platform. Don’t do anything dangerous while I’m not around to save you either.”

Arlene laughed and said, “Yes, I ask for trouble to just come rushing at me.” Her and Luna left through the fireplace. Luna went right back to her home. Then Arlene and her adoptive parents went back to the beach house.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian Pov.

Two days later Adrian Barnes sat in the staff room of Hogwarts along with all the other professors. This was the pre-school year talk. Where they would discuss schedules, new rules, major events, and anything else that needed to be figured out before the students arrived.

He and Joan sat next to each other. Dumbledore walked in and announced, “welcome everyone to the start of an exciting new year. Does anyone have anything to say before we get started?”

Adrian stood up. “Yes, I do.” Severus grumbled something but he didn’t care. “If anyone has any knowledge of anything that might lead to me or anyone at this school getting stabbed or bitten or having their ribcage crushed again please let us know now. I am really looking forward to a normal, boring school year. Can we please focus on education this time?”

Everyone except Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Then Dumbledore said, “this might be the right time to mention that this year will rather exciting but no one should get harmed.” He said this calmly but Adrian felt phantom pain from all his previous injuries. “This year we will be hosting the Triwizard tournament. A testament to our heritage.”

McGonagall asked an important question, “Professor, haven’t students died in the past from that tournament? Which is why it was cancelled?”

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes but we will be taking precautions to ensure the safety of all students. The minister himself will be involved. Only students of legal age will be able to participate. That will negate the need for parental consent.”

Hagrid spoke up next. He stood up and asked, “Professor, I think we should be extra careful.” He held his hands up in an innocent gesture. “Not to criticize the school but the last few years we seem have had more than our fair share of bad luck.”

“Hagrid you might be excited to hear that dragons will be part of the first trial.” Dumbledore told him. A smirk was on his face as if this would convince the groundskeeper. Adrian was completely aghast. He sat in the chair repetitively putting his head in his hands and lifting it up. It was a desperate attempt to understand the logic behind this.

Joan stood up as Hagrid sat down, “I’m going to be fully honest and say this is a terrible idea. The Triwizard tournament was cancelled for a reason. Several actually. It is too much of a risk to the students. Not to mention that with all the excitement of the past few years it might be better if we had a normal school year to settle things down.”

Dumbledore shook his head and said, “This is exactly what we need. Last year we had a dark year. This year we will bring up everyone’s spirits and bring the light back onto Hogwarts.”

Severus asked, “Sir, is there a way we could host this at a different school? We could just send some students of age to act as potential champions. The ones not chosen could remain as envoys to spread good news about the school.” He shrugged and added, “perhaps from my own house? They do so love this school professor.” He looked pointedly at McGonagall. “They are also well behaved. Unlike some members of other houses.”

McGonagall sputtered indignantly and asked, “are you trying to insinuate something Severus?”

He smirked as he said, “well, none of Slytherin house arrived crashing into a tree which is monumental to the school’s history.”

Adrian interrupted their argument, “Dumbledore,” he looked the old man in the eye, “if any students die during this tournament then their blood will be on your hands. That includes any permanent injuries or emotional trauma.” Dumbledore met his gaze. “If you see it fit to put their lives at risk then if they die it will be on you. Not them, not the families, on you. I will make the entire world know that when the reporters come.”

Dumbledore actually smiled and responded, “well, then, I guess I shouldn’t let anyone die then.” He actually chuckled and then added, “our new Defense against the dark arts teacher will be Alastor Moody, former auror. He’s not here right now because he is still in the process of separating from the ministry. He says there’s more paperwork then a dragon could burn.”

No one laughed. The rest of the meeting was spent discussing scheduling of the school year around the three tasks that would occur. No details about the Tournament were discussed, the only thing they knew was that the first would involve dragons somehow. Adrian did not like this.

After the meeting they left the conference room and met up in the room at the top of the astronomy tower. The two of them sat on the tiers leading up to the window. He was considering all the horrible things that might happen to him this year. He had even been confident enough to leave his muggle firearms at home. Now he had learned that there was going to be a potentially deadly tournament happening involving the students. He wondered if any learning would ever happen at Hogwarts.

“Excited for the new year?” Joan shocked him from his reverie. He looked to see her looking at him. She had a familiar look in her eye.

Over the summer he had made good on his promise to take her a trip. Using his money. He had taken her to see a brand new movie in America. Then went out to Spain to eat at what boasted to be one of the best restaurants in the world according to his research. The final event of the night was a fireworks show. The whole time they had been traveling he had only thought of her as a friend. When he looked at her during that night he head truly seen how beautiful she was. Then she had looked at him with such wonder in her eyes. Then they somehow ended up holding each other. For those few minutes he didn’t know what their relationship was. He didn’t care either.

The magic of that moment ended when they got home and found half the kids throwing potatoes at each other from homemade forts across the room. Now the potatoes where locked up.

He had seen that look in her eyes a few times since then but neither of them had talked about it.

“Just hoping I don’t get injured this year,” he said in a tired voice. “First year here I got almost bit in half and loaded with poison. Second year I got stabbed twice and fell over two hundred meters. I was hoping this year would be normal. Or at least I wouldn’t get injured.”

A hand slapped at his arm. He grabbed the spot he had been hit at and said, “ow! What the hell?”

Joan smirked, “There, you’ve been injured for the year. Now it won’t happen again.” She giggled at him while he glared at her.

“Fine, some professional you are.” Before she could respond. He leaped at her. They wrestled around for a bit. She was the better hand to hand fighter though. He landed on his back with her over him.

She pinned his arms out and asked, “had enough?”

He saw it in her face that they both became aware of the position they were in at the same time. Him lying on his back. She straddling him while pinning him down. She let him up. He coughed and said, “I need to plan my first few lessons.”

“Yeah, me too.” She didn’t add anything else to that.

He left to go to his office. Along the way his thoughts ran something along the lines of what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.

Only he didn’t go about planning his next lessons. He went down to the edge of the grounds and apparated to where Remus and Sirius were living with Harry Potter.

The landscape was similar to his home’s. After all they were only separated by a small boat ride. The house here was smaller than his but had all the same enchantments and alchemy done to it. Sirius lay on a hammock enjoying the sun. He peered over sunglasses at Adrian and asked, “time to get to work?”

Adrian nodded and they went inside. They both sat at a circular dining table. He pulled out a large book. It was old and damaged. Adrian explained, “This book details the history of the dark wizard who claims to have invented the Horcrux.” He opened it to a set tab and read, “When we lay the killing curse on Gregory his body became as dust. The apparition of a face fled, screaming, from the scene.” He looked to Sirius and asked, “No one ever found Voldemort’s body? Almost as if it turned to dust?”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Yes, but the details are fuzzy. That’s just one correlation. It still might be something else.”

Adrian nodded. He turned to another page and read more, “as we hunted and dueled with the evil one his face became more evil. His bones and his skin betrayed the dark magics he used to become stronger.” Adrian skipped some pages. “Over the months he suffered three major changes: greenish skin, red irises, and flattening of the nose. We suspect that these are the result of soul splitting.”

Sirius interrupted him, “alright, that I see a correlation with. He did look more snake-like.” He shook his head. “I don’t see how this helps us try to get answers out of him.”

He held up a finger, “I’m getting there.” He turned toward the back of the book. Before he started reading he said, “if he was using Horcruxes then this details how to restore the physical form.” Then he began to read, “one of his minions we captured detailed to us the means of his resurrection. After many hours of torment he relented that bone of a parent, blood of the enemy, and flesh of the servant were aspects needed to restore the Horcrux user to full power.” He stopped reading. “There are smaller details but those are the major points.”

Sirius leaned back in his chair. “So how do we get those things? Did he-who-must-not-be-named even have parents?”

“Everyone’s got parents.” Adrian rubbed his temples. “I just have no idea who they were. I do know that at one point he went to Hogwarts. That he was a normal student before he went all dark lord or got framed for being a dark lord or whatever. I just have to figure out who he was.”

“Is it really a good idea to go resurrecting the guy who started a war long ago?”

“For all we know it was Dumbledore that started the war. What if Voldemort was just another pawn to him?” Adrian didn’t really know what to think anymore. They needed more information to act on. That was why they were doing this.

Sirius looked to the floor. “Like he used James and Lily. Like he might be using Harry now.”

Adrian looked at him. “Sirius, I know it hurts. The wrongs that have happened and are happening will be brought to light. Either through legal means or not legal means.”

He cocked his head. “Not legal means?”

“I’m going to assassinate Dumbledore.”

“Big talk.” Sirius let out a long breath. “You think you can take him in a duel?”

Adrian wasn’t so sure about that. “Maybe but there are ways to get rid of him without him ever seeing me.” He explained, “he can be eliminated with a muggle sniper rifle from a quarter a mile away and die before he even hears the shot fired. Wouldn’t trust poison. I think I would prefer sniping him. One shot for my last assassination.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “And the one we’re trying to bring back?”

Adrian shrugged. “Depends on what he says while we have him on truth potion. We need the truth.”

Sirius sighed. “Alright. How do we bring this monster back?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> refences to bullying within this chapter.

Arlene Pov.

Arlene pushed her cart through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. She emerged onto the platform to see the beautiful, shining, red steam engine warming up for departure. She loved the sight of it. She rolled her cart towards the crowd as Remus Lupin and the other kids from the beach house entered the platform.

Remus urged them on, “Go on all of you. The train won’t wait for you.” The children waved bye to him. He waved back. “Good luck. I’ll be here if you still need help.”

She told him, “Thank you for escorting us, Mr. Lupin.”

He smiled and waved down her thanks. “Not a problem. I enjoyed being able to come back to London for a bit. I’m glad to keep you safe as well.” He gestured out to the crowd, “now go find your friends. You’ll need to find a compartment together.”

He had a good point. She set off into the crowd to look for Luna and Ginny. Ginny would be easy to find. There would be a gaggle of redheads possibly surrounded by people ogling at Harry Potter. Her theory proved true. Harry had come in with them but had already found the Weasleys. She made her way through the onlookers and found a gaggle of redheads in the middle.

Ginny spotted her and rushed to her. They met in a hug. As soon as they separated someone else hugged her from behind. She caught a glimpse of pale blonde hair and realized it was Luna. she let go of her and hugged Ginny.

The three girls grabbed their things. Ginny said bye to her mom. Luna had already said bye to her father. They boarded the train and found a compartment fast since they had boarded early compared most of the students.

About half an hour later the train lurched and the trip to Hogwarts began. They chatted on the way there and discussed theories about the next Defense against the dark arts professor. Arlene got them some candy from the trolley as it passed.

Near the end of it Arlene started looking out the window more. She waited to see her favorite view in the world. This time it was obstructed. The castle and the mountains were there. Those two alone made for a spectacular view. The backdrop of stars were obstructed by clouds and rain. She found it beautiful still but in a different way. She enjoyed the view just as much as normal.

They had to change into their robes then. Arlene was just finishing when the train screeched to a halt. Grabbing their luggage they headed to the carriages. They ran through the rain to find one. The three of them clambered in one and it drove them towards the castle. The rain was so thick it was hard to tell but she thought she saw something in front of the carriage. She had been in such a rush to get in it she didn’t acknowledge it.

Minutes later they were inside and walking towards the great hall. Arlene and Luna had to part from Ginny to go to Ravenclaw table. As they went through the sorting of the first years Luna noticed something. “There’s no Defense against the dark arts teacher.”

Arlene scanned the table and saw that she was right. There was an empty chair where the Defense against the dark arts professor sat. Arlene frowned. “You’re right. What if they couldn’t find anyone?” She couldn’t take the class but she still wanted it to be available for Luna and Ginny.

She spotted Joan and Adrian. Joan was talking with Professor Sprout while Adrian looked like he was fighting a headache.

The sorting finished and the feast began. Instantly the plates in front of them filled withs mounds of foods. The wide range included roast chicken, mashed potatoes, scones, roast beef, and all sorts of foods that you can imagine. Having eaten little that day knowing the feast was to come, they dug in and ate to their fill.

The dishes cleared and the headmaster stood up to give some words. “Welcome everyone back to an exciting year at Hogwarts. Our caretaker has asked me to remind you all that new items have been added to the prohibited list. You can see the whole list outside his office.”

He smiled in a way that Arlene didn’t like. “Hogwarts and the ministry have been working to together to bring back a timeless tradition to Hogwarts. The Triwizard tournament.” Murmurs echoed throughout the room as students began speaking to each other. Dumbledore went on, “this year we will host the tournament in which Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will participate. They will be arriving in October and shortly afterward we will begin selections for participants.” He let this information sink in before saying, “due to the unfortunate events of past tournaments the ministry has seen fit to set an age minimum of seventeen on participants.”

Protests and shouts of outrage range across the room, mostly from Gryffindor house, as students grew angry from the age restriction.

Dumbledore boomed, “SILENCE!” All noise in the hall stopped. “The trials in the tournament are dangerous and only students at the seventh year level will be able to handle them.” His demeanor changed to his more normal one. Arlene still noticed the madness in his eyes. “Now, off to bed everyone.”

Thunder clapped and the doors to the hall burst open. A scarred and limping man walking using a large staff. Every other step he took a loud clomp of wood sounded throughout the room. One of his eyes was clearly a fake as it was large and had a harness holding it in place. He scanned the room as if searching for enemies.

Dumbledore announced, “ah, our new Defense against the dart arts teacher has arrived. Please welcome Professor Moody to our school.” There was some clapping but most of the hall was silent. Professor Moody reached the table and sat down. He took a swig from a flask. Judging from his reaction it was something gross in the flask. Dumbledore repeated, “Everyone off to bed now.”

The school left the room. Luna whispered to Arlene, “Professor Moody used to be an Auror, wizard cop. He was really famous for catching most of the death eaters out there. Also my father says he can use his fake eye to see wrackspurts.”

Arlene smiled at her. They made their way to Ravenclaw tower. When they got there the raven asked, “Can you name three consecutive days without using the days of the week?”

Arlene smiled, this was too easy. “Yesterday, today, and tomorrow. You’re off your game raven.”

No one expected the Raven to respond. It did. “Oh okay, This year is going to be real fun for you then. You’ll get my best work. I hope you like sleeping on the floor.”

The door opened but Arlene felt she might’ve gone too far. A hand gripped one of hers. She glanced over to see Luna was holding her hand. She reassured her, “don’t worry, I’ll help you get into the tower.” In that moment she looked really beautiful.

She smiled and said, “thank you.” They went up to the dormitories and went to bed.

The next day at breakfast they got their first schedules for the semester. First was care of magical creatures. Their second class was herbology. The rest of the day was wand based lessons. Arlene of course had her own magic lessons during that time.

They went to Care of magical creatures. This was the first elective class they would have. It would be different than what they were used to but based on what happened last year it might be less exciting than they were expecting. Arlene asked Luna, “do you think Hagrid will try to keep things simple because of Draco’s accident last year?”

Luna looked up and put a finger to her chin. She looked cute when she was thinking like that. “Maybe but I’d like to think not. He’ll be nervous but I don’t think that will slow him down for long. The first few lessons might be slow. Soon he will get his confidence back.” She smiled at Arlene.

She couldn’t help but return her smile. No matter what was happening Luna always had a positive attitude. This made her relax and feel warm inside.

The gaggle of Ravenclaws reached Hagrid’s hut. He was already waiting outside. He waved them along and said, “this way please.” They followed him along the tree line at the edge of the forest. “Thought about going easy this year but there’s no fun in that. So we’re caring for Bicorns this year.”

One of the boys wined, “bicorns? Why not something actually interesting?”

Hagrid didn’t respond but Luna spoke up, “I think it’ll be fascinating, professor.”

“Thank you Miss Lovegood,” said Hagrid as they came to a clearing at the edge of the forest. A fence stood between them and the creatures beyond. They were similar to pictures of cows Arlene had seen before. The only major difference was they had four horns on their heads. Still in the same general area and shape.

Arlene found them interesting. They didn’t seem to do much though. Maybe that would change. Hagrid began talking about them, “these beauties right here shed their own horns every three months. They grow back and come off without a problem. Fascinating.”

He began telling them how to approach them. They could charge if easily startled. The fence was strong enough to hold them back so there was no danger to the students. A slow, quiet approach while in full visual view was enough to keep them calm. Hagrid got them some hay to feed to them and showed them how to change the water in their troughs.

While Arlene and Luna were putting fresh water into the trough Luna let out a yelp. Arlene was splashed with water as she looked over. She wiped at her face as she saw Luna crawling out of the trough.

The boy from earlier yelled out, “Professor we need some new water. This one has loony in it now.” He along with his some of the other students laughed at Luna. Arlene scowled and helped Luna from the water trough.

Hagrid came over. He walked over to Luna first and asked, “are you alright?”

“Yes.” Luna, cheerful as ever, said, “I didn’t see that one coming.”

Hagrid turned to the boy who had pushed her in and said, “that was very rude of you. Let’s go have a chat with Professor Flitwick.”

“For what?” The boy spread his arms and asked, “for giving that freak a bath?”

“Freak!?” Arlene screamed. She moved towards him but Hagrid placed a massive hand to stop her. She took several deep breaths and backed up.

Luna told her, “Arlene, please don’t do anything rash. I don’t want to see you get in trouble.” She took Arlene’s hand and gave her a sweet smile. “It’s not worth getting in trouble over.”

Hagrid escorted the wining boy back to the castle as he called back, “get to your next class and don’t be late.”

Arlene waited until everyone was turned away and began drying her with her own magic. It felt good to literally let off some heat as she was still angry at the bully. She pushed a breeze of heated air at Luna’s hair and clothes to get the water out of them. Within minutes she was dry and Arlene only felt a little drained from it. They walked to their next class.

They reached greenhouse three for Herbology a few minutes before it began. None of the other students made eye contact with them. Professor Sprout entered and announced, “good morning students. Welcome back for an exciting year. Who’s ready to get started?” There was mixed response. She carried on unhampered, “let’s get started with today’s lesson.”

They learned in depth about the fungus, Dittany, that was integral to the potion of the same name. It was excellent for healing shallow wounds. It could be used in the plant form but was better as a potion.

After Herbology Arlene couldn’t stay with Luna. Before she departed for the Astronomy tower she asked her, “will you be okay?”

She smiled. Luna’s smiles were always so pretty. “Yes, I’ll be fine. Go learn more about your magic.” Luna skipped off to her next class.

Arlene began the long climb up the stairs. She reached the top of the astronomy tower and found Joan waiting at the top. Professor Winters waved at her and said, “hey, how was your first day back?”

She didn’t want to bring up the person that pushed Luna so she just shrugged and said, “not all that interesting. Saw some Bicorns during Care of magical creatures. Hagrid is a good teacher.” She sat next to Professor Winters on the tiers.

The professor told her, “I’m glad things are turning out well for you. Are you ready to learn some new magic?” Arlene nodded and Joan went on, “So now we got some new ideas for you to try.” She looked her in the eyes. “Read my mind.”

“What?” It was so sudden it confused her. “I don’t know how,” was all she could say.

Joan put a finger to her chin. After a moment she told her, “try closing your eyes and focusing on your mind. See if you can press out with it.”

What she was asking her to do didn’t make any sense. The mind couldn’t extend or enter another. It was a construct within the brain. Then again most magic didn’t make sense. She closed her eyes and focused on herself. She let out a breath and her mind exploded out.

To say it was unexpected would be an understatement. Her mind shot out in all directions like tendrils. One latched onto Joan’s mind. Some reached out to the nearest ghosts. The birds and owls on top of the astronomy tower were caught up. In an instant she knew all the thoughts of those around her. Joan was wondering about her progress. An owl was about to take off to go hunting. The ghosts were anticipating someone’s deathday party.

She gasped and opened her eyes. Her mind withdrew back to her own conscience.

“Are you okay?” Joan asked with concern written in her eyes.

Arlene couldn’t respond at first. After a few seconds she was able to say, “it worked. It really worked.”

Joan gave a tentative smile. “You read my mind?”

“Yours, the ghosts below, the owls on the roof. I read them all at the same time.” She was still recovering from it. “It was so sudden. I didn’t think I could do it. Much less that it would be that easy.” She had to take a shaky breath. “You were thinking of lunch.”

Joan rubbed her shoulder and said, “let’s take a break for the rest of the day. You seem to have gotten the hang of it well.”

Arlene nodded. “That was shocking.” A thought came to her. “Do you think that the ability to read minds is part of my family’s legacy? I read that my family was well known as an ally of magical beasts during the early years of the ministry. Allies of goblins and others as well. The book even claimed that the ancient members of my family could communicate with dragons. I think I just figured out how.” In the moment that she had read the minds of the owls she had known exactly what they desired and felt. Would it be that way with any creature?

Joan pulled her into a hug which she accepted and returned. “I think you just recovered a big piece of your family’s heritage. You should be proud. I know I am and your parents would be.”

Arlene pressed her head against Joan and held her close. She loved her adoptive parents but in that moment she wanted to know her blood family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ!!!!!!!!!  
> I just need to say that I mean no offense to anyone by writing this chapter. If I did something wrong or offensive by accident please let me know so I can fix it. As always I am open to feedback and constructive criticism.

Draco Pov.

The next day Draco Malfoy was making his way towards the Great Hall for dinner. He spotted Harry and the others at Gryffindor table. He made his way over to them. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. He rubbed the sweat from his palms as he walked between tables. Remembering the words he had practiced was becoming harder as he got closer. Then he was there.

Harry, handsome as ever, sat in his chair. His eyes lifted to him when Draco arrived. “Hey,” Harry told him, “how was your day?”

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them out of sight. He had to swallow before asking, “um, Harry, there’s something I wanted to ask you. Can we speak alone for a minute?”

The two seconds that Harry took to look at his friends’ shrugs stretched on for an eternity. They all shared a glance. Their expressions and shrugs told him they didn’t mind. This did little to ease his nerves. Harry said, “sure.” He stood up.

Draco began the long walk outside. Out the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. Every step of the way he was reciting and questioning the words he had chosen. It was too hot in his robes. Every step down the hall sounded louder than it ever had before.

All too soon and far too late they reached the doors. They exited the castle. The weather was perfect for what Draco had planned. This also dashed any hopes of postponing it due to weather.

The sun was out. Just enough cloud cover to keep it from being uncomfortable. Not a rain cloud in sight. Birds flew and chirped in the air. The world around them had cooled just enough for someone who wasn’t nervous to be comfortable. A gentle breeze pushed small ripples across the surface of the lake. As they neared it a single tentacle from the giant squid could be seen as it dived.

From behind him Harry asked, “I think we’re alone now. What did you want to talk about?”

Draco stopped walking and realized he could no longer hold off what he had to say. He turned around but his eyes look to the ground. Several times he opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. After what seemed like an eternity words were forced out.

“Ever since that day I saw you in that robe shop. I felt something. Like you were important to me.” He fumbled around trying to find the right words. “I’ve never wanted to be with a girl. I’ve always preferred boys. I can’t come out to the public like that. If my dad ever found out…” He had to stop. The idea of how his father would react scared him. His father was so old fashioned and carried a deep sense of hatred for anything that didn’t fit into his idea of a perfect life. Before Harry could stop him he blurted out, “I love you Harry. I didn’t know how to show it back then. I was young and scared. I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same. I needed to let you know. I couldn’t hold it in any longer.”

The relief of years of pent up stress finally being freed was too much for him. Tears flowed openly from his eyes. He held himself as he wept. Years of repressing his true self. Every hour of every day pretending to be something he wasn’t. Living with a family who would hate him if they knew who he really was. It had been so hard living this way. To finally be able to express himself. Even in this small moment. It was such a relief to his mind.

Then two arms wrapped around him. He felt someone holding him. A whisper in his ear told him, “I’ve felt the same way for a long time. I didn’t know you felt so strongly towards me. Let’s go sit by the lake.”

They took a seat by the lake. The view over the water was picturesque. The most beautiful thing though was that Harry Potter didn’t hate him for his feelings. He hadn’t laughed him off or worse started screaming homosexual related slurs at him. The insult to his heart in a moment of openness would’ve been far too hurtful for him.

Instead Harry talked to him. “When my parents died I was forced to live with my aunt and uncle. Some of the worst people to ever exist. I spent most of my young life being ignored in favor of my cousin. I lived under a staircase in a cupboard. He got two bedrooms. As soon as I was old enough I was cooking most of the food. He was eating most of it. They hated me and for eleven years I didn’t even know why. For so long I was afraid to just be alive in the house I lived in. Then Hagrid came to my house and brought me to Hogwarts. I thought the nightmare was finally over.” Harry’s fists clenched with anger. “Then that…fucking Dumbledore made me go back. After everything I did for him. He just sent me back to be starved, beaten and hurt more. He spouted some bullshit about blood protection.”

Harry looked up to the sky. “Professor Barnes brought the ministry’s workers into their home. It was obvious in an instant how I was being treated. The ministry workers declared my aunt and uncle unfit to care for me. My uncle tried to punch Professor Barnes. It was embarrassing, the professor broke his arm and laughed him off. Then I lived with Professor Winters for a summer. Now that my real godfather, Sirius, is cleared of all charges I’m living with him now.”

A new light shone in Harry’s eyes. Before they had been filled with despair and misery. Now hope and wonder shone as he gazed over the beautiful landscape. “I’m living the best life I could’ve hoped for with them. I’m treated like an actual person instead of a burden. My new parents love me. They knew I was gay from the start and accepted me for it.”

He looked Draco in the eyes. Those beautiful, green eyes. “I’ve seen you as a rival or a bully for so long. You came around though.” Harry looked around. Then seeing no one took his hand. Draco sucked in a breath. “I can’t say I love you yet but I want to go out with you. I want to try to have a relationship with you.” For the first time during his talk Harry blushed. “You have really great hair after all. You’re actually a very well-mannered and nice person now that we’re friends.”

Draco smiled. One of the biggest smiles he had ever had. Warmth blossomed from his heart and filled every corner of his being. He squeezed Harry’s hand gently and responded, “thank you. Thank you so much for taking a chance with me. I’ll do my best to make you happy.”

Harry leaned towards him and said, “you’ve already made me happy by accepting me.”

They sat like that for a long time. It felt like a long time anyway. No one else came by. They sat by the lake and held hands. Just basking in the presence of someone who knew what it was like to be gay. Someone who accepted them and still wanted to be with them. Not much talking happened. The serenity of the scene they were enveloped in wouldn’t allow it.

The world around them stayed beautiful and serene. The sun setting over the mountains. Birds gliding into the forests to return to their nests. Under the surface of the lake the giant squid swam lazily around. The world around them kept going, devoid of the notion that something beautiful had occurred between two young boys growing into men. The world carried on as normal. Except for those two. For them everything had become more wonderful and beautiful than ever before.

As the last rays of light disappeared behind the mountains they returned to the castle. Under the cover of darkness they kept holding hands. When they entered the torchlight they were reluctantly forced to separate. The social repercussions of being openly gay in this time would not be pleasant. They would have to hide it for now.

Still some of the magic remained. Just knowing that someone was there who wanted to be with him. Someone who accepted and cared for him. It was nice. More than nice but that was the best word he could think of to describe it. After all this time he had finally confessed to Harry. A great weight had left his shoulders. A constant warmth filled him.

They reentered the castle. Far too soon they had to separate to return to their own common rooms. Alone in the corridor they risked a quick hug. They separated and Draco asked, “when can we meet again?”

Harry looked around as if the answer lay around them. “I don’t know. We can’t go public about us,” his frown deepened, “as much as I want to.” He scratched at his head and answered, “We’ll discuss it later. We’ll have to find somewhere. Somewhere secret.”

Draco nodded. He had heard a rumor of a room that only appeared during certain times or when someone had a need for it. He didn’t know where this room was or how to locate it or if it was even real. They had to get to bed soon. Already they would be attacked with questions about where they had been after dinner. “I’ll let you know if I find anything. See you soon, Harry.”

They waved bye to each other and Draco began the long walk back to the Slytherin common room. The magical torches had gone out so he only had his wand light to rely on. His pace was brisk. Not from a rush but from excitement. His plan had worked and now he could be openly gay with Harry. They had to hide it from the rest of the school but being in a relationship with him made even that worry fade.

He was almost to the common room when a voice called out to him from the shadows. “Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing out so late?” He tensed up for a second until Professor Snape glided from the shadows and into his wand light. He wore an emotionless expression.

Draco relaxed and answered, “I’m sorry Professor. I was in the library studying. I’ve been trying to catch up from the summer break. I need to keep ahead after all.” He delivered his lie calm and well. Years of lying to his family made him great at it.

Professor Snape sneered and responded while biting each word, “don’t lie to me.” He leaned in and went on, “I saw you run off with that Potter during dinner and you only return now? What were you up to?” His demeanor calmed as he raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps something to embarrass him?”

His mind worked quickly. There was no way he could let Snape know his true nature. Maybe he could still play this to his advantage. He smirked. “You got me Professor. I’ll tell you this then. I’m playing Harry Potter to gain his trust and then lure him into a shameful situation which will forever put me above him. A quite ambitious feat but I believe I just might be able to pull it off.” He held his head high and adopted a cocky expression. It was a blatant lie but Professor Snape might like the idea so much that he would fall for it.

The professor’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t immediately question it. Seconds passed like hours. His face relaxed for a second then it twisted into rage. “WHY HIM?”

Draco recoiled and raised his wand instinctively. Snape flashed his out and disarmed Draco in the same motion. He fell to the ground and raised his arms to protect his face.

Snape lowered his wand and snarled, “put your arms down. How dare you? I thought you were a noble member of the Malfoy household. Not some kind of…Potter lover.” He crossed his arms. His tone turned condescending. “I could tolerate you being gay. To think you went and fell in love with Potter. So distasteful.”

“Shut up.” Draco peered from behind his arms. His anger finally overcoming his fear. “Shut your mouth. You don’t know a thing about him.” He sat up and put his arms down. “You wine about his father but you can’t accept the fact that he’s his own person. And who are you to judge anyone for who they love? I can’t help that any more than you can help loving anyone else.”

Snape’s mouth worked but no words came out. Draco held his ground but was still afraid of him lunging at him. The seconds passed as his heart beat loudly in his ears. Blood rushed through his body afraid of the pain that might come next.

Then something unexpected happened. Professor Snape let out a sob and fell to the ground. His voice strained to remain calm as he ordered, “Go to bed.” Draco stood up and turned to leave. The last words Professor Snape would tell him that night calmed him for the rest of the night. “You have opened my eyes, Draco.”

He left Snape crying on the ground the quiet sobs faded away before he finally reached the door to the common room. He went to bed immediately. It had been a long day. All he wanted to do now was sleep and try and remember the good parts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late chapter. This chapter is to help Snape grow and not to hate on him. I just wanted to clarify that.

Severus Pov

Thirteen long years of grief.

So many years before that of pain and suffering.

All his life he had been the brunt of bullying and jokes. The only light that he had left was her. Then that snake faced bastard killed her. He had begged him not to. Begged Dumbledore to protect her. Of course James Potter was incompetent enough to let her die. In the end none of it changed anything. Lily Evans was dead. Died protecting the spawn of James who now tormented him every day with the memory of what he did.

He didn’t do anything though. He didn’t cast the curse. He didn’t tell Voldemort and Dumbledore where she was hiding. Pettigrew did, of course it would’ve been better if Sirius had been the one to do it. Sirius had been more involved in his bullying. More involved in his pain. He wished Sirius had remained the betrayer, he hated him more than Pettigrew.

It would be better if no one had been the betrayer though. Better if she was alive. Why didn’t she just move aside to let the Dark Lord murder that baby? She was more important than him. Didn’t she realize how much she meant to him?

If she meant so much to him why did he join the cult trying to kill her kind?

Any other Death Eater would’ve slaughtered her while laughing. Why did he join them?

Because she hated him.

Was that his fault?

Yes, he called her mudblood.

Severus Snape sat in his office minutes after his encounter with Draco Malfoy. His eyes were still red from crying. His thoughts were milling in his head. Thoughts that hadn’t filled his head in years. He glared at a folded photo on his desk. It was a picture of Lily with that Potter but the picture was folded to hid Potter.

The fire was slowly dying, the coals and last few flames only giving off a small heat. He needed that heat. The dungeons were easily the coldest place in the school. He would get sick without the extra heat.

He didn’t summon an extra log for the fire. He didn’t go get another from the pile in the corner. He did nothing to stave off the coming cold.

Instead he mulled over his life decisions. Anytime someone got close to Lily he hated them. Her sister, Potter, her school friends. Why did he hate them? He knew the answer: he saw them all as competition for him. Which wasn’t a good reason in all honesty.

It was in the moment that he realized that he couldn’t keep Lily all to himself. Then he immediately rejected that idea. She belonged to him. She was supposed to be his.

Severus got up and walked around. Trying to get more blood flowing to his brain. He still didn’t put a log into the fire.

How could she marry James Potter of all people? His tormentor for years.

In his last two years of school Potter seemed to change. He stopped bullying him. He urged his friends to stop bullying him. He even began to stick up for Severus. There was one time where he might’ve been trying to apologize but he pushed him away and tried to curse him. Instead of defending himself Potter just ran from him. He could’ve easily beaten him but he didn’t. Potter still didn’t mess with him after that.

Severus shook his head. It was a trick. It had to have been a trick. It had to have been. People didn’t change. No one ever changed.

Then Lily chose Potter over him. Then they went and had that kid. That damn kid. The spitting image of his tormentor.

At that point in his life he felt hopeless. So he went and joined the Death Eaters.

Then he overheard that prophecy. The first thing he did was run and tell the Dark Lord like the good little servant he was. Only to find out later that it was Lily’s child it had been referring to. He begged the Dark Lord to spare Lily. His response was to laugh and say, “sure, I’ll do what I can.”

He turned to Dumbledore and begged him to help her. That was when he became a spy for him.

In the end none of it mattered. Lily died and James’s son survived.

He would protect Harry, despite the fact that he hated him and his father. He only would protect him for Lily, that was the only reason. That didn’t mean he had to be nice or even fair to him. As long as Potter lived then it mattered little to him if he was happy or not.

A thought entered his mind. Do you ever care about Lily’s happiness? He shook it off. She would’ve been much happier with him over Potter.

While you were with the people murdering her friends and family?

He sat back down. He wouldn’t have had to join them if she had just loved him.

You were thinking about it before you pushed her away.

He slapped his desk and spat, “I didn’t push her away.” He realized he was talking to an empty room.

In search of a more relevant topic he focused his thoughts on his treatment of Draco. He had used magic to peer into his mind. Maybe that had been a mistake. The issue wasn’t that Draco was gay. Lucius would go insane if he found out. Severus certainly wasn't going to tell him. The thing that bothered Severus was that it was with Potter.

The words he had said to him. The words Draco had said to him had stung deep. The idea that anyone could love like him. The idea that others had emotions like him. It was shocking to say the least.

Then he thought, what if Lily loved Potter the same way Severus loved her? He wanted to be mad at the idea. Deep inside he knew it to be true. Deep inside he knew it to be true. There was a pain in his chest. In that moment he realized that Lily and Potter had loved each other the same way he loved her.

Tears flowed from his eyes again. He went to bed. Unhappy with how his train of thought had went. He still hadn’t put another log on the fire.

His sleep was not peaceful.

Normally he didn’t dream much. Tonight he did and they started strange and got weirder as the night went on. He was dreaming of a home in a field. The only thing around was two children playing in the dirt in front of the house. He walked toward them and scolded, “get out of the dirt you’ll get dirty.”

They turned to him and said together, “you already made us dirty.” He screamed as he saw the adult faces of Lily and James with blood pouring down their faces.

He fell back in fear only to reappear underwater. He wasn’t drowning though. He knew he was in the great lake somehow. He was standing as if on land. The giant squid appeared and charged towards him. He tried to raise his wand but couldn’t move. No matter how hard he fought his arms were pinned to his sides.

The tentacles reached out and wrapped around him. A voice sounded in his head and the water and his body and his soul. “You must see, Severus Snape. You must see the reality. Hell is here and you’re all knee deep in it” Then his subconscious remembered he was underwater and he started to drown.

He was returned to the surface. Severus looked up to see Dumbledore standing over him. He held a hand out to help him up. He gladly took the hand, hoping the nightmare was over. As he was pulled up the area around them came into focus. He realized the nightmare had just started.

They stood in London but it was on fire. He could hear hostile spells being cast. Muggle gunfire was going off somewhere he couldn’t see. He looked down and screamed again. He was standing on skulls. Hundreds of them. He looked back to Dumbledore and then he knew what fear was. Dumbledore had aged ten years and his eyes had gone black. A mad smile split his face as he said, “look what we made Severus. The world will be cleansed of all the dirty ones. We will rule as we were always meant to.”

He fought to pull his hand away but pitch black tendrils were coming off of Dumbledore and into his skin. He screamed, “NO, NO, NO! PLEASE!”

He pulled away only to reappear in a different location. This one seemed peaceful. It was a dark forest. He walked forward until he found a clearing. In this clearing was a beautiful pond with a doe sitting by it. Petting the doe was Lily.

She looked just as she had in life. Beautiful and happy. Warmth and hope flooded him as he rushed forward. He fell to his knees at her side and exclaimed, “Lily! You’re here.”

She didn’t turn to him. She did say, “I know. Severus, why are you so cruel to my son?”

Severus was confused. He blinked as he sputtered, “What-I don’t understand. I protect-I do protect him. Lily, what matters is that we’re here together. Please tell me you’ve changed your mind.”

Her expression never changed as she went on petting the doe. “I’ll never change my mind. I know you’ll never understand but I chose James. Trust me, it’s for the best of the world.” Her eyes shifted down as if she were sad. “Or it may not matter.”

He was still confused. “Lily, I don’t understand. Please talk normally. Please tell me you love me.”

Her gaze hardened. She turned to him and glared into his eyes, “I’ll never be your lover, Severus. I’m dead. You were supposed to be my best friend but you could never accept that.” She leaned forward. “Now, start moving on and living your life because Dumbledore is going to kill everyone on the planet in a few years.”

“What?” Severus said. The wind picked up. Leaves blew through the forest. He felt himself being pushed away.

He could still hear Lily as she told him, “be nicer to my son. He’s not James. Don’t trust Dumbledore. Life your life Severus, don’t let me hold you back.”

Then he woke up in his bed covered in sweat and panting deeply. He didn’t know how he knew but he knew that he had actually talked to Lily. He also knew she wasn’t happy with him. She wanted him to be nicer to Harry and move on from her. This event is what got to him. This is what moved him to become the man that he was needed to be.

He sat in his bed and cried for the last time in a long time. Knowing that it was time for changes. At some point he put a log in the fire to keep him warm the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel weird about chapter six, so in case no one likes it I'll post chapter seven now.

Arlene Pov.

Weeks passed for Arlene with contentment. Her third elective, Gobblygook, was going well. As always she excelled at her classes. Impressing all the Professors. Even Professor Snape seemed to be nicer to her. Although the rumor was that he was being a little nicer to everyone, especially Draco and Harry.

With her magic she was learning how to temporarily boost her physical abilities. Her strength and speed she could almost double. She was getting better at improving her eyesight and hearing. She could even improve her sense of smell. Joan was ecstatic with her progress.

Adrian was pleased with her abilities in Alchemy. Luna was just behind her. Third year was getting into new and exciting things. Mixing more complex items and performing multiple transmutations at a time. Even changing one element into another.

Care of magical creatures was fun. Hagrid kept things simple by having them study the bicorns. He kept saying that things would get more exciting if nothing went wrong. He was being cautious after last year and no one blamed him.

Her and Luna spent even more time with each other. She would go out of her way just to meet Luna in between classes that she couldn’t attend. Luna was always happy to see her.

On the other hand she couldn’t help but notice how pretty Luna was. She loved her beautiful hair. The look in her eyes when she was happy. The way she smiled at the smallest things.

All her quirks were great too. The creatures she referenced all the time. How no matter what happened she always had a positive attitude. Her foresight was very helpful even if it was out of her control and inconsistent. Luna was the friendliest person she had ever known in her entire life. There was nothing she did that wasn’t graceful or adorable.

I love her.

This thought intruded upon an otherwise boring history of magic lesson. History of magic was supposed to be one of the most interesting subjects. Learning the history of the thing that pulled her from poverty and abuse should’ve been super interesting. Especially to her since her family was doused in mysterious history. The thing was that history of magic was taught by the only thing in the entire universe that could possibly make it boring. The entire history of all things magical and beautiful was taught by someone who had quite literally bored himself to death. Who was so plain and boring that he died and didn’t even realize it. He seemed determined to do the same to literally every other creature in the universe.

So it made sense that her mind drifted during this class. The realization came to her during one of her doze offs. She was in love with Luna Lovegood. Not the kind of love that you get between friends. The romantic variety was the one she felt for Luna. “Oh crap,” she muttered under her breath. Not in a bad way. She was just surprised.

They had this class with Gryffindor. Ginny sat next to her and heard her say something. She leaned in and asked, “Did you say something?”

Arlene leaned in too and responded, “After class.”

After an eternity of Professor Binns droning about goblin wars they left class. She had been temporarily distracted by the thought that her ancestors should’ve stopped those wars. Of course they weren’t mentioned. They were about to head to lunch which meant that Professor Binns would be back in his office.

She stopped. Ginny tapped her shoulder and asked, “what did you say in class?”

Arlene told her, “hold on.” She ran back into class and grabbed the professor’s notes. A few seconds of reading told her the only thing she was wondering. The notes had been altered.

All over the pages about wars between goblins and wizards lay black ink covering entire paragraphs at a time. Over half of the history was hidden. She had a strong feeling that it was her history hidden. Of course sloppy work like this could be done with Professor Binns because he wouldn’t notice if Hogwarts exploded.

The paper crumpled in her iron grip. She threw it at the desk and stormed out. There was no point talking to the ghost about it. He probably didn’t even know that his notes had been altered.

She stopped when both Ginny and Luna grabbed her. Ginny told her, “Arlene. Your power is freaking out.”

She only then realized that most of her body had an aura around it. An orange energy had surrounded her. Faint except to anyone who was close. She relaxed and the aura faded. Her breathing settled and she felt better. She hadn’t realized how angry she had been at seeing her history hidden. “Professor Binns’ notes have been altered. When I learned the small amount I did from my book I learned how involved in creature affairs my family was. My family would’ve played a major role in the war we learned about.”

“Wait, we learned about a war?” Ginny had no idea what the lesson had been on.

“All of his notes are covered in black ink. Entire paragraphs had been blanked out.” She had to breathe deeply to keep calm.

Both of them caught onto what was happening. Luna stated it, “someone is hiding your family’s history?”

Ginny pointed out, “with someone as oblivious as Professor Binns that would be all it takes to hide something from him. And who would want to look at his notes?”

Arlene closed her eyes and placed her hands on the back of her head. There was nothing she could do about it now. There was no solution at hand. It was impossible for now to figure out who did it and why. She shook her head and said, “Let’s go to lunch. I can’t do anything about it now.”

When they reached the Great Hall Ginny asked her, “do you feel like talking about what you said in class?”

“oh,” Arlene had forgotten to tell Ginny what she realized. Luna was distracted by the Weasley twins. “I’m in love with Luna.”

Ginny’s eyebrows raised. Then she whispered, “like romantic love? Or just like a friend love?”

“Romantic.”

Ginny only had time to nod before Fred and George came over and said, “hello sis, hello Arlene.”

Ginny hissed, “we’re in the middle of something.”

George responded, “yeah, so are we.”

Fred, “talking to our sister. I see that as very important.”

“And a something,” George added.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Arlene told them, “we were talking about something important.”

The twins said, “so are we.”

Arlene felt a tug at her sleeve. She looked over to see Luna pointing out the door of the Great Hall. “Can we talk for a second?”

She nodded and followed her out the door. Once they were outside and away from everyone Luna immediately asked, “Can we hang out during the next Hogsmeade visit?”

Arlene cocked her head to the side and said, “of course. You’re one of my best friends. Why is this a question?” She couldn’t understand why Luna would think they wouldn’t hang out there. It seemed ridiculous to her that she wouldn’t be with Luna.

She smiled but shook her head. “No, I meant just the two of us. As in just us being with each other.”

“Oh,” Arlene said as what she actually meant settled in. Once she understood what she was asking she responded, “Absolutely. I like that idea. Just the two of us. That sounds nice.”

Luna smiled. She took a hold of Arlene’s hands and hopped as she said, “Thank you so much! I’m looking forward to it now. Let’s go eat.”

They ate lunch and Luna went to Defense against the dark arts class. She had mixed feelings about Professor Moody. He was too paranoid for her to be fully comfortable in the class but she understood why he was that way and didn’t judge him.

Meanwhile Arlene had a free period. She was ahead on her homework so she went to the library. She went to the history section and looked for books specific on enemies of her family.

It was an impossible search.

Just to find something on her family was impossible. The best thing she got was a vague mention of her family in a book about dragons. After three hours of searching she gave up. The only reason she gave up so early is that she didn’t have much hope in the first place. When she went to find information on her family originally she didn’t find anything. For a specific search like this she had zero chance in a library like this.

There had to be a bigger resource of information out there. There had to be a larger library somewhere. Somewhere that hadn’t been tampered with. She went to the only Professor who didn’t have a class right now or in the case of Joan, sleeping in preparation for her night class.

She knocked on Professor Flitwick’s office. He opened the door and looked up at her. “Miss Connery, how can I help you today?”

“Professor, I was curious, do you know of any magical libraries outside of the school’s?” Arlene didn’t know where he would lead her but he had never lead her wrong.

He nodded. “Come in,” he said as he opened the door all the way. He invited her, “sit down, please. I’ll show you the finest library in all the magical world.” He waved his wand and summoned a map of the world.

It spanned his whole desk. It showed the color of the land and the ocean. The whole image showed incredible realism. Even the clouds were shown in real time. At least if appeared so. The clouds over the northern half of the United Kingdom were smaller versions of what she was seeing out the window.

Professor Flitwick smiled and commented, “pretty cool right? My own little creation. It only works in this office and it won’t show people or animals. Excellent for showing the world as it is currently.” He tapped the map over Egypt and told it, “Library of Alexandria.” The map zoomed in on the northern coast of Egypt.

She asked, “didn’t that library burn down over a thousand years ago?” She didn’t know if they rebuilt it or not.

“The muggle one did,” he explained, “the wizarding one survived and has remained hidden.” The map focused on a cleared area right on the coast. “You might be able to visit over Christmas break. I do recommend that you go with someone who has been before. The library is quite massive but hard to find.” He pointed to a light house that was sitting on a spit of land stretching into the Mediterranean sea. “The entrance is near here. I’ve never actually been inside it. I’m not sure of anyone here who has.”

Arlene was still happy with this. Just the fact that her answers could exist was more information than she had before. Finding someone who had been there before wouldn’t be too hard. Between her adoptive parents it was likely one of them had been. They hadn’t let her down yet. “This is great. Thank you professor.”

He smiled with some red in his cheeks. While tapping the map away, he told her, “I just hope it’ll lead you to more information. I can’t relate but I know it can’t be easy not knowing.” His smile had faded.

She nodded. What he had said was true but it didn’t kill her motivation. “I’ll find out sooner or later. There has to be something out there.”

Professor Flitwick nodded in agreement then said, “so on a lighter subject, how are your classes going?” He leaned back in his chair to relax.

She told him, “I’m enjoying them. I chose Gobblygook, Care of magical creatures, and Alchemy as my elective classes this year. I’m passing them all.”

The professor made an unprofessional noise and responded, “more than passing from what I hear.” He sighed. “I do wish you could perform wand magic. I would love to see what you could with charms. I know you would be a truly talented witch.” He seemed genuinely sad over it.

“Believe me professor, I wish the same thing.” Despite having a unique form of magic but it would be nice to able to use her wand. It did choose her for some reason after all. It would be nice to know why her wand had bothered choosing someone who couldn’t even use it. There had to be something behind it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ!!!!!!!!!  
> I just need to say that I mean no offense to anyone by writing this chapter. If I did something wrong or offensive by accident please let me know so I can fix it. As always I am open to feedback and constructive criticism.

Arlene Pov

About a week later the third years and above gathered in the courtyard for the trip down to Hogsmeade. Arlene had for the first time in her life had trouble choosing what to wear. This is not a problem she had. Arlene Connery did not ever have trouble choosing what to wear. She grabbed what she wanted and didn’t care who didn’t like it.

Until today.

Now there was only one person who she was trying to impress and that was Luna Lovegood. The main problem was that Luna was the least likely person to judge anyone on what they wore. It was a good thing but it also meant that she was nearly impossible to impress with dressing up. It was impossible to know what she would like. In the back her mind her rational self was telling her to just grab something and stop worrying. Listening to rational and sense is not something that people in love do often.

She was down with the crowd now waiting for Luna to show up. She ended up wearing jeans and a bright blue shirt with a thin, dark jacket over it. A chill had entered the air in the last week. A sign of the coming of fall.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Luna standing there. “Hey,” she greeted her with a smile.

Luna returned the smile and said, “hey, I like your clothes.” She shrugged and admitted, “then again, I like anything you wear.”

So all that worrying didn’t matter? Great. Next time she was going to put on whatever she wanted. Professor McGonagall got everyone’s attention by saying, “attention students. After we go over the rules then you can go down to the village.” She went over the rules. All of them. At the end she told them, “go out and have fun but be safe. Now, nice and orderly, go on.”

The students excitedly ran out of the courtyard. The smart ones, like Luna and Arlene, stuck to the sides to avoid the rush. They saw the twins holding Ginny over their heads while they rushed down with the rest.

The two of them walked down to the village. The two of them weren’t in a hurry. It wasn’t like the village was going anywhere. About half an hour later they were at the village. It was then that Luna asked, “where should we go first?”

She looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, “this was your idea.” Luna didn’t respond to that so she said, “We should see the sights first. I don’t want to carry stuff around all day.” After a moment she added, “maybe grab a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks.”

Luna smirked at her and pointed out, “I know you love butterbeer.”

“I can’t help that it’s so delicious,” she explained. They both liked that idea and headed for the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer and food. Many of the other students had made their way there too but the majority were at the joke or candy shops. They managed to find a table with one of the least expected people.

Hagrid sat at a table by himself. Until Arlene and Luna came and remedied that. They walked up to the table and Luna asked, “Hagrid, do you mind if we sit with you?”

He looked down at them and gestured at the empty seats. “Of course I don’t mind. Come on and pull up a chair. There’s plenty of room.” They sat down and he asked, “what are you two have planned for the day?”

Arlene told him the truth, “we don’t know. We’re just making it up as we go.” Luna nodded in agreement.

He chuckled and answered, “I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Some great adventures come from that sometimes. Other times not.” He took a drink from his mug. “It can’t hurt I guess.”

Madam Rosmerta came by then. Before she started taking their orders she asked Arlene, “how are you doing? Staying out of trouble?”

Arlene kept her self under better control than last time but still found her attractive. “I’m doing well. Nothing dangerous has happened since then.” Arlene leaned back and went on, “I know a butterbeer would help me relax though.”

Madam Rosmerta laughed and told her, “alright, first one is on the house.” She turned to Luna. “For you?”

Luna said, “I’ll take one as well please.” She nodded and left to go get their drinks. When she left Luna said, “she remembered you. I like her.” It was such a simple statement but having the approval of Luna Lovegood would mean a great amount to those who knew her.

They turned to Hagrid who said, “Arlene, I didn’t know you knew Madam Rosmerta. How did you two meet?”

“Uh,” she was at a loss for words. Their more memorable meeting had been awkward at best. They had met when a crazed madman had kidnapped her. Adrian had caught up to him and broke his broom midair. By the combination of their magics they survived the fall and landed right in front of the Three Broomsticks. She had come out just in time for the madman to show back up. Adrian and him fought. It was close but Adrian won with the help of Arlene. She didn’t want to relive the whole experience right now so she decided to tell the abridged version.

“She helped me and Professor Barnes fight off some crazy guy. I guess I made myself memorable.” Arlene had thought that she would want to forget the whole ordeal. It did get her a free drink so she didn’t mind that much that she remembered. The kidnapping she could’ve done without.

Hagrid shook his head. After another drink he said, “I know too many things happened at the end of last year. Things that didn’t need to happen. I think I did hear about someone taking a student off grounds and Professor Barnes going after them. I didn’t know that it was you Arlene. I’m sorry.” He took another drink from his mug.

Arlene held up a hand to calm him. “It’s fine Hagrid. I wasn’t trying to get the news spread out all that well. I really wanted to forget about it.” The butterbeers arrived. Madam Rosmerta had to leave to see to another table so they couldn’t talk to her. Arlene took a drink and fell in love with it all over again.

It was sweet, smooth and fizzy all at the same time. She didn’t know how something like that could even exist but it did and she had it in her hands. She couldn’t help but drink it fast. Her bottle was empty far too fast. She set it down with a loud sigh of satisfaction.

Hagrid was impressed. Luna had the serene look that she maintained at most times. Hagrid said, “I see you really like butterbeer. I can get you some for my house so you have a better supply closer.”

A jolt of exactment shot through her and she said, “I would love that. Please Hagrid, I’ll pay for them.”

“No,” he shook his head, “you don’t need to do that. It’s my gift.” His mouth hung open slightly as if he was appalled at the idea of making someone pay for something he offered.

Arlene tried to explain, “no, I can pay for it. I have enough money. I have more than enough.” I could probably buy the company that made them. She didn’t want to say that and brag too much.

Hagrid set his hand down a little too hard and insisted, “no, I can cover it and I will. It is my gift to you.” His determination was too much to deny.

Arlene relented, “alright. I’m looking forward to it Hagrid.” They made small talk for another hour or so. Arlene drank three more butterbeers. After some time Hagrid got up and told them he was going to stretch his legs for a while.

Luna said she wanted to see the shrieking shack so they began to head that way. The area around the shack was deserted. After the villagers had begun complaining about it again last year it seemed no one wanted to be near it.

They had the fence line to themselves. Luna had led them to the least popular spot to look at it from. It didn’t have a great view but they were guaranteed to be alone for a while. The sky was partly cloudy. Just enough to keep the sun from blinding you but not too much to make it gloomy. There was a constant gentle breeze. They had thin jackets on to keep them comfortable. A supply of wonderful smells was being supplied by the village. It was a wonderful day.

As they stood there Luna began talking to her. “Arlene, can I ask you an odd question?” Arlene was confused and simply nodded. “If you care about it all would you prefer a boyfriend or girlfriend? I won’t judge you either way.”

Arlene glanced at her and said, “Luna, I don’t think you could judge someone negatively if you wanted to.” She leaned against the fence and trusted Luna with her secret. “I think I would prefer a girlfriend. I’ve just never been attracted to boys. Some girls or women I like.” It felt good to say. She hadn’t been entirely sure until recently. Letting it out for the person she loved was good to say. Luna still didn’t know who Arlene loved but at least she knew that Arlene wasn’t straight.

Luna smiled and explained, “I think I’m different.” Arlene’s heart cracked until she went on. “I don’t have a preference either way. I do know there is someone I want to be romantically involved with.”

Arlene’s heart rate spiked up. A cold sweat broke on her hands. She had to fight to keep her breathing steady. Either something absolutely fantastic was about to happen or something terribly horrible. She had no clues to either one. Her mouth went dry as she forced out, “do you feel like telling?”

Please be me, please be me, please be me.

It might not be. It probably wasn’t her. Arlene didn’t think of herself as having many attractive qualities. She liked butterbeer too much. She didn’t have any cool skills. She didn’t even have a family. Who could ever love her?

Luna turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. In that moment she became aware of everything about her. Her pale blonde hair, her beautiful blue eyes, the way her lips curved when she smiled, cheeks that she wanted to cup with her hand. Then she said those words, “Arlene, I love you.”

Every nerve in her body had been on edge and now joy spread to every corner of her being. A smile of joy and shock grew on her face uncontrollably. In an instant everything about the world seemed so much more beautiful. She responded, joy on every word, “Luna, I love you too! You don’t know how happy you just made me!”

Her face lit up and her hands went to her mouth. Not even that could hide her smile though. Then a thought occurred to her. Arlene asked, “Luna, did you know my answer?”

Her eyes darted away and she said, “I wanted to hear it for myself. Sometimes my visions are wrong.” Her smile had shrunk to a smug little grin.

Arlene rolled her eyes and asked, “okay, so what else did your visions show you?”

She kept that face and said, “they showed me that you close your eyes and something magical happens.”

Her heart beat picked up again. She had a strong feeling about what was going to happen. She closed her eyes and waited. A second later two soft hands took hers. Then two lips pressed against hers.

They were soft and gentle. Luna smelled great. The light scent of butterbeer and hazelnut. Luna didn’t push too hard. Her hands were gentle on hers. Her skin was soft. It was over after a few seconds. As Luna pulled away she felt her knees wobble. Her hand shot out to catch herself on the fence.

Luna giggled. Arlene opened her eyes slowly to look on her love. The girl she loved. The girl who loved her back.

She still held one of her hands. “That was incredible,” Arlene breathed.

Luna responded, “That was my first kiss. I’m glad I could give it to you.”

Yeah,” was all she could say. “That was incredible.”

Luna giggled and said, “I know. We should do it again. This time you kiss me.”

“Okay.” This felt like a dream. A fear that she would wake up in her bed jolted through her. It faded as Luna closed her eyes and waited for her. Arlene cupped her face. Her soft skin was pleasant on her hand. She leaned in and closed her eyes. The fear of missing was there but she pressed on regardless. Then her lips found Luna’s.

Bliss radiated from her lips. She went gently and caressed her lips with care. Their bodies pressed against each other as they embraced. Their contact was still soft and loving. No need for urgency, no rush to get anywhere. It lasted for what felt like hours. Then it ended so soon. They broke apart for air then rejoined for a shorter kiss.

They slow moved from each other. Arlene had to lean against the post again. He knees had gone weak from the beautiful kiss. She opened her eyes to see Luna leaning against the fence as well. A weak laugh escaped her. She laughed too.

Overcome with emotion, Arlene threw her hands in the air and screamed, “Woo!” to the valley that held the shack. Luna laughed harder to that. Eventually they left the shack. Once back in the village. They couldn’t hold hands anymore. Despite it being legal in the ministry’s eyes not all of the magical community accepted lesbians. That didn’t stop them from having fun. They went to the candy store and stopped by the Three Broomsticks to get butterbeers to go.

They went back to the castle and to the common room. Luna had to ask to let them in. The knocker had been giving Arlene hard riddles all year so far and she didn’t feel like thinking too hard on it now. It was still early in the day. Most of the second and first years were on the grounds outside or in the library studying. They enjoyed the little time alone they could before going to bed early. Just sitting and talking with each other. They were both happy and content. Their lives were good.


	9. Chapter 9

Arlene Pov.

The thirtieth of October was when the visiting schools were scheduled to arrive. Arlene had slightly larger concerns as she placed her homework in front of Professor Barnes.

It was a flower. A simple blue flower that to the naked eye had nothing odd or abnormal about it. It grew from a brown pot. The only use it had would be as a gift. Even then it would die soon. Unless someone subjected it to alchemy.

He stared at it for a minute. His face remained unimpressed. He drew his wand and sent a jet of flame over the flower. The flame dissipated as soon as it appeared. The flower was unharmed. He swiped his wand at it in an attempt to cut it in half. The flower swayed but remained unharmed.

He pushed at it with two fingers. It wiggled just like a normal flower. He felt the stem and leaves. When satisfied he pulled at a petal. It popped off just like with a normal flower.

The furrow in his eyebrows deepened. Everyone else had already gone up. Most flowers survived but blackened with fire contact. Others went limp from the cutting attempt. A few didn’t feel like real flowers or didn’t come apart like normal ones.

This was the normal testing. The homework had been to combine a flower with an inorganic material to make it nearly indestructible without detracting from the qualities of a flower. Everyone had passed but at least one of the tests had effected it in some way. Until Arlene’s that was.

The alchemist lowered his wand with a sigh. “Full marks, Miss Connery.” He sat down and added, “class dismissed.” He gave a subtle thumbs up to her from behind the desk.

Arlene wore a smile on her face as she left the classroom. Luna caught up to her and they gripped hands quickly. The two of them went downstairs and met Ginny when they reached the entrance hall. They didn’t even get a chance to talk before Hermione charged at them with a box of buttons saying, “Did you know that all our food is being cooked by slave labor? Under paid and abused house elves are being used by Hogwarts.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, “We need to get lined up guys. McGonagall is throwing a fit about us being presentable.”

“But the house elves!” Hermione begged as Professor Barnes came down. She turned to him and asked, “Professor do you support the enslavement of house elves?”

He raised an eyebrow and said, “I pay mine more than you make. Mine could buy out your house.” Then he walked away leaving a speechless Hermione. She had genuine points to make. She just talked to the one wizard who did pay his elves better than some wizards got paid.

Professor McGonagall was yelling across the hall, “get in line, be orderly!” The assembly was already moving outside. They stood outside and got lined up. Then the waiting began. The weather outside was nice at least. They had to stand outside for a while.

Ginny began to mutter under her breath. Luna leaned over and whispered, “in the next few minutes.”

True to her word something was spotted moving over the forbidden forest. Students began pointing it out. Ginny said, “finally, about time.”

Someone screamed, “dragon!” as a massive flying object soared over the edge of the trees.

It wasn’t a dragon but Arlene could understand the confusion. It was a house sized carriage pulled by multiple massive winged horses. It pulled up and landed with the thunder of hooves and wheels slamming into the ground. It pulled up too close and many of the front row students retreated. Professor McGonagall demanded, “stay in line!”

A door opened on the massive carriage and a thin boy in blue robes jumped out. He reached under the carriage and pulled out a set of golden stairs. Then stepped down a massive woman. Not massive in an insulting manner. She was tall. Taller than any human could be. She was at least as tall as Hagrid if not taller.

She went over to Dumbledore and greeted him. They were too far away to hear the exchange. Arlene noticed more boys and girls getting off the carriage. They wore thin, silky robes that were not suited to the weather. Within seconds they were shivering. Less than a minute later they all moved inside.

The next round of waiting began. That was until someone spotted a small boat gliding along the water. With a burst of water and escaping air the small boat sprang up to be the crow’s lookout on the mast of a massive ship. As it settled on top of the water sails and flags unfurled from the masts. An anchor fell from the front of the ship and lodged it in place. Rowboats were lowered from the side and sent to the shore. Boys and girls in heavy furs left the boats and lined up in front of the Hogwarts students.

An older man with grey hairs met with Dumbledore and again they couldn’t hear what was said. The students with the furs walked in and they followed them in. As they walked whispers sprang up. Mostly about Victor Krum who some claimed to have seen in the Durmstrang students. Arlene didn’t see him so she didn’t believe the rumors.

Back in the Great Hall the visiting students had to squeeze in with the rest of the students although more chairs had been added to each table it still seemed an unnecessary inconvenience. A girl from Durmstrang squeezed herself in between Arlene and a Ravenclaw boy.

The headmaster stood up and said, “welcome, students, teachers, and guests. Let us start things right with a grand feast. I’m sure our guests are hungry after such a long journey.” With that the platters filled with food. New foods were included in the selection though. Foods Arlene didn’t recognize. They must’ve been from wherever the other students were from. The girl beside her smiled and dug into one of the new dishes. Arlene just grabbed some food she was used to and ate normally. Luna on the other hand was eager to try the new foods. She grabbed all the new foods within reach and began sampling them all. Her face made weird shapes between foods she liked or hated.

Arlene smiled at her and asked, “are you enjoying yourself?”

Her mouth was full of food so she could only smile and nod. After they were finished the food vanished. Dumbledore stood back up and began speaking. “I now hope that everyone is well nourished and watered. Now to the main event of the night. Bring out the Goblet of Fire.” A coffin was brought out from a side room by what appeared to be a ministry worker. It was polished and well maintained but the sight of a coffin being levitated in front of the staff table was odd. The coffin was set down in front of Dumbledore.

An elegant podium was stood in front of it. Dumbledore made his way around the table and behind the coffin. He opened the lid and bent down to get something from it. Arlene’s pulse had picked up and a sweat grew on her palms. She didn’t like whatever was in that coffin. She had a feeling similar to when Joan had tried to open the locked door in her castle.

Dumbledore straightened up and he held in his hands an ornate goblet. He set it on the podium and stared at it. Every eye in the room was fixated on it. Arlene still felt nervous about it for some reason. Then fire burst into existence.

Arlene flinched as an image burned itself into her mind. A floating skull with horns and it was on fire.

She opened her eyes to see Luna looking at her with concern. She patted Luna on the shoulder and said, “I’m fine. Little shocking is all.” The girl behind her giggled at her but she ignored it.

She looked up to the staff table to see Adrian was outright glaring at the goblet. He looked angry at it for some reason.

Dumbledore began speaking again, “The Goblet of Fire will choose our champions. Three from each school. Tomorrow night after exactly twenty four hours from this moment it will dispense the names of the nine champions.” Two men in expensive looking robes came out and Dumbledore introduced them as, “Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch are the ones leading the tournament arrangements. They will be making all the executive decisions.” The three of them began talking to each other.

Luna told Arlene, “This seems quite silly don’t you think?”

She nodded. “After the last two years I was expecting something quiet this year. It shouldn’t effect either of us at all. Neither of us are even old enough to get in.” She grabbed Luna’s hand under the table. “I’ve got my treasure already. Not to mention more money than I could ever spend.”

Luna gave her a sweet look as the girl from Durmstrang behind her huffed and said, “the tournament isn’t about treasure or money. It’s about eternal glory. That is worth dying for.”

Arlene didn’t respond. She didn’t like just how devoted to the glory the girl behind her was. The headmaster and the two men from the ministry finished talking and Dumbledore announced, “there has been a major change in the rules after much deliberation. A review of the schools’ curriculums have found that some age groups may be more appropriate now than before.” He took a breath then let drop, “the minimum age to participate is now thirteen.”

The hall shook with cheers as students rejoiced in the rule change. Students from all tables stood up and screamed with happiness. Arlene and Luna laughed and shook their heads at them. It seemed such a silly thing to be cheering about. After nearly two minutes the students finally calmed down.

Dumbledore resumed speaking as the room became quiet, “the winner of the tournament will receive ten thousand Galleons and the Triwizard cup.” Behind him a crystal trophy had been set on the staff table. It seemed to glow from within. It had a handle on either side with a “W” on the cup part.

Arlene didn’t want the ten thousand Galleons. She had no need for money. She knew that would motivate many of the students. There were many wizarding families who could use the money. There were a lot of students who would do risky things for that money.

Dumbledore had started talking again. “With this will come the greatest prize of all. Eternal glory, forever being renowned as the winner of the tournament that restored the name of the Triwizard tournament to its full glory.” He spread his arms as students clapped and cheered. “Now off to bed all of you. It will be an exciting day tomorrow.”

Adrian stood up and said, “Barnes household meeting after this!”

All the students exited the Hall except for those that Adrian had adopted and their close friends. Two of them had graduated and move out last year. Harry now lived with Remus and Sirius so it was just four now. They gathered in a circle around him and Joan and he asked, “do any of you have any desire to participate in this thing?” Arlene kept her hand down. Only one of them raised their hand. Adrian responded, “if I give you ten thousand galleons will you not put your name in the Goblet?”

He lowered his hand and said, “you really don’t want us to be a part of this, do you?”

He looked several years older as he explained, “this tournament isn’t the joke they’re making it out to be. It’s dangerous. People have died in it before. I can’t sit by and watch any of you die over a,” he spat the next words, “fucking game.”

Joan patted him on the shoulder and backed him up, “we’re concerned for everyone’s safety. If you want the money he can help with that. What he said is true. The tournament was previously cancelled because of the death toll.” She patted him again. He seemed genuinely worried about it.

He said, “you know what, if no one joins I’ll give you all ten thousand Galleons. I’m bribing you all to not join in on this bullshit.”

Everyone nodded and said some words, “I didn’t want to be a part of this.”

“It seems kind of dumb.”

“I don’t want to worry you two.”

Arlene told him, “I won’t put my name in. I’ve had enough excitement for a lifetime.”

Joan told them, “Thank you. This is a relief to both of us.” Everyone in the family knew about Adrian’s past and didn’t want to put him through the stress of watching another child being in danger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small, light sex scene, literally three paragraphs, it is marked with PAGE BREAK at beginning and end for those not interested. You will not miss any plot by skipping it.

Adrian Pov.

Adrian Barnes woke up with a massive headache. He groaned as he sat up, the world swimming around him. He reached for the water he had set up last night and a potion guaranteed to remove a hangover. He drank both and hammers stopped pounding the inside of his skull. He summoned more water and sipped at it.

Joan opened his door. He flinched and asked, “knock?”

She rolled her eyes at him and asked, “you want to skip the exercises and get drunk again today?”

After they talked with the kids they had both gone to his bedroom and gotten drunk. They figured might as well start easing the stress off now before they had to be sober to deal with whatever crap this tournament threw at them. In the privacy of his room they weren’t worried about being bad influences or getting caught. As long as no students found out then it wasn’t a problem.

“Yeah, today feels like a rest day but maybe save the drinking for later. I’d like to have a clear head for the first half of the day at least.” He stood up and stretched.

Joan talked as he slowly took another sip of water, “that’s not what you said after we had sex last night.”

He spat water everywhere with panic controlling him. He burst out, “after we what?!” He calmed down when he saw Joan laughing so hard she had to lean against the doorway. He wiped the water from his bare chest and commented, “hilarious. I was afraid I had gotten laid for the first time in two and a half years and not remembered.”

He had to go to his bathroom and grab an actual towel. Joan closed the door and followed him in. She took residence in his bathroom doorway now. He dried himself off and began brushing his teeth. He leaned back to check the clock in his room and saw that he had woken up late by his standards. It was nine in the morning.

Joan asked him in a serious tone, “how do you feel about starting a relationship with someone?”

He didn’t stop brushing his teeth. He had already thought on this over the summer and knew his answer. He spat out some foam and said, “it’s been thirteen years almost and I finally realized I need to grow up and move on. My family would want me to be happy.” He brushed some more and spat into the sink. “I guess part of that is getting into a relationship. I’m still young enough to date.” He rinsed his mouth out and put down his brush. “Are you asking because you want to be in a relationship with me?”

Joan blinked in surprise and responded, “Adrian Barnes was able to read a girl. Stop the presses.” The she furrowed her brows at him and went on, “that has to be the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard.” She smacked the door frame and said, “you know what a real pick up line is? Hey, want to have sex?”

He stopped finger brushing his beard with wide eyes. That was not what he had been expecting. “Aren’t there some steps in between starting dating and sex? I’ve been out for a while but I don’t remember it that way.”

She held up a hand and raised a finger, “we’ve been on a stupid expensive date.” She raised another. “I’ve been living in your house for over a year now.” She raised a third finger. “You left me with seven kids in your house for a whole summer and didn’t even call.” She raised a forth. “I haven’t been laid in damn near three years and I want some good dick.”

He was still trying to wrap his head around what she was saying but he couldn’t deny that she had made valid points. He faced her and said, “so just to clear it up. We’re dating after this? Boyfriend and girlfriend?”

She got an annoyed look on her face but answered, “yes, you’re the only person that I want to date. I want it to be serious too.”

He had to wait a second for that to settle in. Then he told her, “okay, I want to date you too.” He felt like he had made it awkward but he hadn’t seriously talked to woman like this in years. He was so out of practice with flirting that it was really embarrassing.

She took his hand and looked him in the eyes, “now kiss me and stop being awkward about it.”

PAGE BREAK

Adrian did the smart thing and didn’t say any words. Their lips met and their bodies pressed against each other. His heart beat faster as she pulled him towards the bed. One hand in his and the other caressing his body. She pulled away and pulled off her robes. He went over and locked the door so no one could disturb them.

They took their times undressing each other and kissing over each other. Joan pulled Adrian on top of her and let him satisfy their needs. It was several minutes of passion as their attractive bodies pressed and ground against each other. Low moans and whispers of pleasure filled the air. Adrian started slow until she came once. He started thrusting faster. After she came again she told him she had taken a potion of protection. It was a potion to protect against pregnancy. She demanded he finish in her. Ten seconds later he did.

He hovered on top of her panting with his eyes closed. Joan stroked his body. He rolled off her and to cuddle with her. They pulled each other close and she kissed his chest. He started stroking her hair.

PAGE BREAK

Joan told him, “I needed that. That was so good.” She rested her head against him.

Adrian’s heart rate was still coming down and he told her, “I think good is an understatement.” She laughed and nodded against his chest. “I might pass out for an hour or so.”

“That tells me you enjoyed it,” Joan reassured him. They held each other for a while. Adrian napped for an hour then they got up and got dressed. It was almost noon now. They went to the Great Hall for lunch. Professor McGonagall commented to him, “I didn’t see you at breakfast.”

He told her, “I decided to sleep in for one day. It’s good for the mental health.” He ate his lunch. He was in a good mood until he saw the Goblet of Fire. He knew that something was unnatural about it. It wasn’t just a goblet with some spells cast on it. There was something wrong about it. He had a suspicion on what it was.

Back when Adrian had been in the camp there was a day that he challenged Michael, his tormentor and ruler of the camp. He lost, he got lucky and was allowed to live but on the condition that he was sent into the woods to retrieve the head of a feral werewolf that he kept around the camp. If he tried to escape then Michael would hunt him down and kill him.

He found and killed the werewolf. He could not go back truly empty handed though. He would live but only to be beaten and tormented in the name of making him stronger. Adrian came up with a terrible idea. Michael believed in Death as an entity. Adrian was a talented alchemist even now. So he did the unthinkable. In an alchemic circle he put the head of the wolf, an egg, and a dying flower. Life in its full cycle. Then he activated the circle with the idea of summoning death itself.

It sort of worked. He summoned something but it wasn’t Death. It called itself Abaddon, and claimed to be a spirit demon. Adrian made a deal with it. In exchange for his animal spirit the demon would give him the power to kill Michael. So he returned to the camp and demanded a rematch. This time he won and that was how he freed himself and the others from the camp.

There was a different spirit demon in that goblet. He had a feeling it was a weaker kind. He couldn’t know for sure. He had purged Abaddon from his mind in the monastery so he couldn’t ask for his advice. Not that he wanted to. He had only ever used that power on fighting Michael but the demon remained with him for years. Until the monks of the monastery helped him purge it from his body and mind. It was his secret that he had only ever told the monks. Not even the others at the camp knew. He didn’t want to go around telling people that he had made a deal with a demon.

That was why he was glaring at the goblet. He knew something possibly evil and definitely selfish was lurking in that thing.

It didn’t help that students were lining up to put their names in it for a deadly tournament. Why would he be upset that students were lining up to give their name to something that might be a monster so they could participate in a deadly tournament? 

The only solace he had was that none of his kids would be signing up for that. He left after he finished his lunch.

For the rest of the day he sat in his office and graded essays, wrote tests, and took a shot of fire whiskey with Joan before dinner. They went to the Halloween feast that was also the choosing of the champions. The feast was the usual as far as feasts at Hogwarts went.

Then Dumbledore stood up and announced, “it has been twenty four hours since the Goblet of Fire has been lit. Now it is time to choose the champions.” He walked around the table and approached the goblet. He held a hand out to it and seemed to will it to do something. He squinted at it. Was it possible that Dumbledore knew what was in there?

The fire changed purple. A smoldering scrap of parchment shot out. He snatched it from the air and read out, “the first champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour.” All the students in blue robes clapped and cheered as a blonde girl stood up. She approached the headmaster and shook his hand. He directed her to the backroom where the champions would wait for further instruction.

Another crispy scrap of parchment shot out. Dumbledore caught it and announced, “the first champion from Durmstrang is Victor Krum.” The Durmstrang students stood up and cheered for him. Adrian supposed they were extra proud of him since he was already in a professional Quidditch league.

He was giving gentle applause for the champions but he didn’t feel any true joy for them. Only a hope they would get to go back to their normal lives after this. The fire flared again as another name shot out. This one was read out as, “the first champion from Hogwarts is Harry Potter.” Loud cheers came up from the Hogwarts students as he stood up and moved up to give his handshake.

Again the goblet flared and the next name was from Beauxbatons. His name was Jules Bastion.

This pattern continued with the next Durmstrang champion being Marius Stan.

Then the second champion for Hogwarts was Ronald Weasley.

The third Beauxbatons champion was Aimee Quincy. The Durmstrang one was Chistina Rusu.

The goblet flared one last time and Dumbledore grabbed it with ease and read out, “last but not least is the third champion from Hogwarts. Arlene Connery.”

As cheers went up his hearing faded. There was no way he heard that right. His heart fell to one of his feet. He watched her stand up. A strong sense of disappointment and heartbreak filled him. Then she said to the whole hall, “but I didn’t put my name in. I don’t want to be a champion.”

Cheers turned to confusion. Mutters filled the hall. A Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory stood up and suggested, “headmaster if I may, perhaps someone else should take her spot. Her name might have been put in without her knowledge. Maybe we could do another drawing?”

McGonagall backed him up, “good idea Diggory.” She looked to Dumbledore but he was already shaking his head.

“The goblet has made the selection. There is no other way. Miss Connery step forward.” He was adamant that the goblet’s choice be respected.

Adrian didn’t give a damn about what the goblet thought. He stood up and said with all the authority and fury of a force of nature, “she doesn’t want to participate. Show me in the rules where you can force someone to be a participant. This is a voluntary function. Not a mandatory one.” He glared down at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore glared back at him and said, “the goblet has spoken. There is no going back.”

Mr. Crouch said, “what may have started as a prank is now a chance for destiny. The rules are final. Whatever names come out of the Goblet of Fire will participate in the tournament.”

Adrian thundered, “then as her guardian I forbid it!”

Arlene yelled, “I don’t want to be part of this stupid game!”

Dumbledore waved a wand at the ceiling and made thunder crack. “The rules are final. Arlene Connery will participate in this trial.”

Adrian said in a deadly quiet voice, “over my dead body she will” He heard Joan trying to calm him but he vaulted the table and walked over to the headmaster. “Well? How devoted are you to your rules? Will you murder a man for your precious little game?”

He was forcefully jerked to the side and Joan hissed at him, “calm the fuck down. Put your wand away.” He looked down to see his wand was in his hand. He put it back in his pocket. “There are better ways to handle this than you looking like a psycho in front of the whole school.” He looked around and saw the horrified looks on everyone’s faces. Some of the faces from other schools looked insulted.

He smiled and raised his hands in an innocent gesture. He said in a carefree tone, “fine headmaster. Have it your way. Play your little game.” He turned away and said aloud, “don’t you all have better things to do than stare at me?” He walked out of the great hall. Once he was out of sight and hearing of everyone he kicked a suit of armor down and screamed, “MOTHER FUCKERS! GODDAMN SONS OF BITCHES! FUCKING FUCK!” He sat down and muttered, “I can’t watch another daughter die.”


	11. Chapter 11

Arlene Pov.

She watched Adrian walk out of the hall. Feeling defeated she walked forward and took the slip of paper from Dumbledore. Her name was on there. She pointed out, “this isn’t my handwriting.”

Madame Maxine blurted out, “for goodness sake, why is this stupid girl trying to pass up the chance of a lifetime?”

Arlene was too in shock to think of a good comeback. She saw Joan throw the woman a glare. Then she approached her and tried to reassure her, “it’ll be okay. We’ll figure this out.”

Professor Dumbledore reached his hand out to her and said, “Miss Connery, I look forward to seeing you in the tournament.” She tried to shake it lightly but he gripped her hard and shook it roughly. She got a glimpse of those mad eyes. She looked for too long and saw something she didn’t like. It looked like desire but combined with the madness in them it made something horrifying.

She pulled her hand away and started walking towards the backroom. She felt every eye in the room on her. Part of her wished Adrian had fought harder against this. At the same time she knew he shouldn’t make outbursts like that. She passed by Professor Karkaroff who didn’t even acknowledge her.

She went to the backroom and saw the other champions there. The room was mostly empty now. In the Great Hall she could hear another speech being made but not the words. A fireplace was blazing away on the other side of the room. The other champions were milling about. Harry and Ron were talking. They seemed oddly calm. Harry even laughed about something.

Rusu, the girl who had sat behind her last night sneered at her and said, “not much to compete against there.”

She spat back, “you won’t have to overwork your brain to beat me then huh?”

The Durmstrang girl stood up and cracked her knuckles. Krum told her, “stop. There is no point in fighting here. If you think you are better than prove it in the tournament.” He nodded to Arlene. She decided he wasn’t too bad.

The professors walked in. The headmaster seemed ecstatic about it and opened up with, “congratulations champions. I’m sure you’re all excited about the tournament.

Arlene simply raised her hand but didn’t say anything.

Madame Maxine huffed at her and muttered under her breath, “stupid Englishwoman.”

“I’m Irish,” she corrected her.

The tall woman spat at her, “don’t talk back to your betters, little girl.”

Professor McGonagall came in and shouted, “that was the worst display of behavior I have seen in my entire career here.” She turned to the adults, “you are grown men and women fighting like toddlers in front of students who look up to you for guidance. Yet you ignore the desires of the only person who handled things well in my opinion.” She turned to Arlene and told her, “for someone who got thrown into this without consent you handled yourself well. Some of the adults in this room could learn from your example.”

Professor Moody limped in and asked, “are we going to discuss how Miss Connery’s name got into the goblet without her knowing? Seems like someone is trying to put her in danger.” His fake eye swiveled to Karkaroff.

He spat back, “are you suggesting something Mad Eye?”

Professor Flitwick entered the room and said, “Miss Connery, are you alright? Let’s get this sorted out.”

Mr. Bagman told the room, “there is nothing to sort out. She will participate just like any other student. How her name got in the goblet is not an issue. It was likely a small prank gone wrong.” He turned to the champions and went on, “you will receive information on where the first tournament will take place with the rest of the schools. Be prepared for anything. You won’t know the details of the first tournament until the day of. Good luck.” He gave them all two thumbs up them walked out. The rest of the champions followed suit.

Arlene stayed with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Joan stayed in the room with them. When all the others had left Joan asked, “Arlene how are you feeling?”

She answered honestly, “angry that no one is listening to me and upset that I have to do this tournament against my will.”

Flitwick nodded and told her, “those are valid feelings.” He looked to Professor McGonagall and pleaded, “there has to be some way to get her out of this.”

Joan held up a finger and said, “I have a suggestion.” She took one of Arlene’s hands and said, “each tournament eliminates one champion from each school. Just flunk the first tournament and you don’t have to do anymore.” She sighed and added, “that’s only if we don’t find a way to get you out of this another way. I’m going to get a hold of this rule book and comb it page to page to find a way to get you out of it.” She rubbed her hands in a motherly way. She smiled at her, “I know you don’t like this. We’ll help you.”

Arlene felt most of her frustration dissipate with those words. It was good to know that someone was looking out for her. That someone had her back. Her adoptive parents and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were on her side. She felt good about this. If any team of people could find a loophole in the rules then it was them.

Professor McGonagall told her, “you get to bed and we’ll let you know anything we find out.” She gave a caring smile.

Professor Flitwick, who was great at cheering people up, told her, “this isn’t right and we’ll get it fixed.” He took her hand in a caring way.

Someone coughed at the doorway. They looked to see Adrian standing there with a guilty look on his face. He gave a weak wave then said, “Professors, I let my emotions get the better of me and I acted unprofessionally. I do apologize and hope we can move forward from this.”

Professor McGonagall nodded and said, “I accept your apology. Thank you for being mature about your mistake.” She raised her eyebrows. “Believe me, I understand your emotions, I feel them too.”

Joan told him, “I don’t think you should challenge the person who signs my paychecks to a deathmatch.” She had a half smile when she said it though.

He nodded. “Not my best idea by far.” He slowly approached Arlene and sat next to her on a chair. “Arlene, I want you to understand why I got so upset about you being in this tournament.” He swallowed as he searched for words.

Arlene patted his hand and told him, “You don’t have to. I know why. You don’t like me being in danger. I understand that.” She didn’t say that she knew that he was afraid of having to look at her dead body.

Professor McGonagall insisted, “this is all well and sweet but she must get her rest. This has been a trying day for her.”

“Agreed,” Adrian said. He looked her in the eye and said, “go on to bed, let us worry about this for now.”

Arlene got up and told them all, “thank you for having my back. I helps so much knowing that I have people backing me up on this.” She waved and said, “goodnight everyone.” They waved back at her as she left.

By this point the Great Hall was empty except for two people: Ginny and Luna. They had stayed to wait for her. Ginny was the first one to speak, “are they forcing you to compete?” Arlene shrugged and told them everything that happened as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Ginny led the way and when Arlene finished she said, “that’s thick. You clearly don’t want to be a part of it. They’re trying to force you into just because your name came from a burning cup? Thickheads.” She was obviously disgusted by Arlene’s treatment.

Luna told her, “I agree with her. Their thinking is clearly been warped by wrackspurts.” She shook her head as if it was a tragedy.

They reached a staircase that ended in a picture of a singing woman. Arlene asked, “where’s your knocker?”

“Knocker?” Ginny was confused as the picture asked her for a password. She told it, “Fortuna major.” The picture swung open to reveal most of Gryffindor house surrounding Ron and Harry in a wild party. Ginny sighed and told them, “I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Then she started fighting her way through the crowd to get to her bed. The picture closed on that scene.

Arlene threw her arms out in disbelief and said, “all the Gryffindors have to do is remember a password? They don’t need to figure out a riddle just to get to bed?” She set her arms down and shook her head. “Why Rowena? Why do you hate your students?”

They walked to the Ravenclaw common room and faced the knocker that was proof that Rowena Ravenclaw hated the idea of students getting to bed on time. It spotted Arlene and spat, “oh, the smart one. How about this riddle? I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body but come alive with the wind. What am I?”

Arlene wasn’t able to focus on it well. She had to think for a minute before the answer came to her. “An echo.” The knocker growled but let her in.

“Good job,” Luna commented. They walked in to find most of the house still up. As soon as she walked in they got up and began moving towards her. Luna got in front of her and announced, “any questions for Arlene come with a free copy of the Quibbler!” The entire house backed off. She smirked and whispered, “I am aware of the effect I have on the closed minded.” They went to bed without any further complications.

Since they were in their dorm alone they did something they would normally never risk. Luna crawled into Arlene’s bed with her and they kissed while holding hands. The curtains were closed on her poster bed so no one could see them. They were still fully dressed. But lying next to each other and kissing over and over was soothing to her. They took a break and Luna whispered, “are you feeling better?” She nodded. They kissed a few more times. “You need sleep. Others will be here soon.”

Her heart dropped a little but she knew it was the truth. Arlene nodded and peeked out of the curtains to make sure the coast was clear. They left the bed and got ready for sleep. They went to bed in their own beds. Arlene slept fitfully as she didn’t know what to expect from the next few days.


	12. Chapter 12

Joan’s Pov.

“I hate this fucking place,” she muttered under her breath as she marched yet another student who had gotten in a duel with Potter. Ever since the champions had been announced a week ago it felt like every student who put their name in but didn’t get chosen wanted to harass or duel him over it. Weasley didn’t have this problem. Everyone seemed to hate Potter for it because he was already famous.

The student walking beside her sulked and told her, “it’s not fair Professor. He’s already famous. What about those of us who aren’t? He doesn’t need the money either. Why’d he join?”

They reached Professor Sprout’s office, the boy was in Hufflepuff, and she told him, “I don’t know and I honestly don’t care. You’re smart enough to know you can’t throw curses down the hallway.” They found Professor Sprout trimming a plant on her desk. Joan explained, “he got into a fight with Potter. I’ve already got my plate full of detention. Can you talk to him or something, please?”

She looked at the boy and answered, “fight with Potter? I’ll see to it then.” Joan didn’t miss the tired look in her eyes. Regardless, she took the student from her and let her leave the office.

Even Weasley and Potter were still getting along. Through all this they were still hanging out with each other. Weasley would often been seen trying to get people to stop harassing Potter. It didn’t seem to be working.

Five minutes later she was walking down a corridor when shouts and flashes of wand fire appeared in front of her. She jogged towards it like she was supposed to but hated every step. She reached the scene and found Adrian already taking wands from students and saying, “no dueling in the corridors. I’ve told you this already.” He was stern but calm.

Professor Moody arrived and glared at the students. He said, “I know you’ve got a lot of detention already. You want me to take these two?”

The two students who had attacked Potter shook their heads in a desperate plea. They would rather write an essay than be stuck with Professor Moody for a night. Adrian smiled and said, “thank you. That would be fantastic.” He handed him the wands he had confiscated. “They’re all yours.” Moody hauled the two students away.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Joan walked up to him and whispered in his ear, “let’s go to my room for a bit.” She didn’t need to inflect any tone or do anything physical to add to it. He knew what it meant. He stared at his fingers in thought then nodded and followed her.

They went to her room, locked the door and had sex. Minutes later she lay her head on his chest feeling much more relaxed. She had begun drinking a potion to prevent pregnancy daily so she could get as much dick as she needed. She always felt much better after her and Adrian spent some time alone.

She asked him, “has this week been a nightmare for you too?” She made circles on his chest with her finger.

He told her, “yeah, all the students are after Potter. The only ones who seem to be intent on keeping the peace are the two of us, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Moody. We’re fighting a losing battle with limited resources. Outnumbered and underpowered.” He rubbed her shoulder.

She stroked some his scars unconsciously and remarked, “we both compare things to fighting. We’re both pretty fucked up I guess.”

“I mean have you noticed we swear like ten times more than all the others combined? I heard McGonagall do it the other day and I thought I was having a nightmare.” She felt his lips brush the top of her head and he went on, “I know what you mean. We’ve had hard lives. Most of our youth was spent learning to solve our problems with extreme violence. I think I’m still trying to unlearn that.”

She kissed his chest and told him, “Don’t be too hard on yourself. We both are. Unlearning the things we went through isn’t easy. We may never get fully over it.” She propped herself up on her elbow. “I don’t think that means we shouldn’t try to lead normal lives. Neither of us want to be killers anymore.” She smiled at him. “Besides, would the monsters we used to be take care of all those kids and relieve stress by having sex secretly?”

He smiled back at her sweetly. “No, I guess not. I have a lot of room for improvement still.” She got an idea and sat on his hips. He raised his hands and pleaded, “a few more minutes. I need a little rest down there.”

She gently slapped his abs and told him, “no, I want to ask if those monks ever taught you some stuff about meditation or some shit.”

He held up a finger and said, “the art of controlling your emotional energy isn’t just some shit. It’s a complex state of meditation that I haven’t done in a while and I probably should.” He sighed and told her, “let’s make it a family thing.”

His ease of the word shocked her. She asked, “is that what we are? A family?”

Adrian seemed to realize what he had said, “oh, I guess I did say that.” He looked at the ground as if searching for the answer down there. “I don’t know of any other word for what we are.”

Joan couldn’t describe why but that put a warm feeling in her heart. She had never wanted a family or to get married. She had accepted Adrian’s job offer because of the money and then decided she liked the kids. She didn’t say anything but they both got dressed and went back out into the wilds of Hogwarts on a Saturday.

Things went on like this until Monday. On Monday right before Joan was about to go to sleep early she was set upon by a third year Gryffindor named Colin Creevey. “Professor. I have to tell you something. Your adoptee is getting interviewed by Rita Skeeter!”

“Mr. Creevey, just call her my d… wait,” his words sank in. Especially the name he said. “Rita Skeeter?! Where?” She turned on the poor boy as he answered her question. She ran off without another word.

Rita Skeeter had been a low level journalist that no one knew about back when Joan and the others escaped the camp. Somehow she was one of the first to interview them. That was how the public came to distrust them and hate them for the first few years. Why they had to be assassins. Skeeter portrayed them as monstrous killers without conscious or honor. Not as children who had been robbed of their childhood and forced into a life they didn’t want.

In this moment Joan Winters understood how Adrian felt when Arlene got chosen by the goblet. She knew because she was going to commit a crime when she got to Skeeter. If all she saw was a monster then that’s what she’ll get. There was no way she was going to let that bitch near her daughter.

She reached the room and tried to open the door. It was locked she waved her wand at it and opened it. She opened it to find Arlene and the rest of the champions standing in an unused classroom. An odd looking man with a camera walked up to her and began to raise his camera. She set her wand on it and gave him a deadly glare.

He flinched and scurried away to the other side of the room to leer at Fleur. Ludo Bagman approached her next. He timidly told her, “you can’t be here. This room is for champions only.”

Joan responded, not timidly, “what is Rita Skeeter the champion of? Lies and being queen bitch?” She eyed him without interest. “Bagman, you’re not a champion in a school contest.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Move.” He got out of her way and cleared the way to Arlene.

She walked up to her and asked, “Joan, what’s going on?”

“Has that Skeeter woman talked to you yet?” Joan didn’t see Skeeter anywhere so the lying reporter got to live for a few more minutes.

Arlene shook her head. “No, she really wanted to talk to Harry. I’m hoping she ignores me.” Arlene seemed bored. As if she would be almost anywhere but here. “Joan, I really need to talk to you after this.”

She nodded and said, “we will. I’ll stick by but don’t bring any attention to yourself. Especially not around Skeeter.” Joan squeezed her shoulder reassuringly then moved to the other side of the room for a better vantage.

Dumbledore entered the room and pulled Harry Potter from the clutches of Skeeter. Then began the weighing of the wands ceremony. She felt a thrill of panic but it vanished when she saw Arlene had her wand. That might be what she wanted to talk about later. Arlene couldn’t use her wand. She would have to find a way to hide her magic or solve the trials without using magic. Then again if she wanted to flop out of the tournament anyway failing the first trial would be a good way to do it.

Ollivander was there and went through an inspection of every wand. Even Arlene’s and luckily for his health and Joan’s job security he didn’t say anything about her not being able to use it. The process finished and after some pictures they prepared to leave.

On her way out, Joan pushed against Skeeter hard enough to make her stumble and told her, “watch it.” It was a mean thing to do but after all the lives Skeeter has ruined she deserved far worse. Skeeter scowled at her then recognized her. She smiled a gross smile as her green quill flew out on its own. She opened her mouth to speak until Joan snatched the quill and broke it in half with one hand. Skeeter faltered and looked down to the ground.

Joan met with Arlene down the corridor and away from the crowd. The two of them ducked into a different classroom. Joan closed the door behind them. They pulled two chairs out and sat in them. Arlene asked, “Joan, since I can’t use my wand what am I supposed to do about the first task. I’ll fail it sure but what if I’m in danger? What if someone else is in danger? I can’t risk exposing my magic but I can’t just not act in a situation like that.”

Joan set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. There was no easy answer. She put her hand on her shoulder to buy a few seconds to think. She looked at her. Arlene so smart but still so young and scared. The world would converge on her without a care for the slightest bit of interest. Joan knew in that instant that she would never let that happen. An unreasonable expectation to fight the whole world but she would try it for Arlene.

She told her, “Arlene, if you’re in danger and the only way out is to use your magic, then use it. You have every right to live and fight for your life. Don’t worry about anything else. No matter what you do I’ll be by your side.” Her voice held up a little. Then she fought passed it to say, “cause you’re the daughter that I never knew I wanted.” Her eyes went wide. Joan had let it out. There was no going back. They were a family and that was that. “No matter what you do I’ll be by your side. So do whatever you have to do to survive.” She gave a weak smile. “If you can, do try to avoid using your magic. Or at least hide it. Hold your wand and try to make it look like you’re casting normal spells.”

She laughed and commented, “that last one is actually a good idea. I’ll do that.” She hesitated for a moment before saying, “I’ve never had someone to call a mom. I never got the chance to know my real mom. No one has ever shown me what one could be. Until I met you.” Arlene took Joan’s hand. “I know you’re not the motherly type but you’ve been the closest thing I’ve had to a mom.”

Joan wrapped her up in a hug and said, “Arlene, I would love to be your mom.” She hugged her back. They shared that sweet moment. It had taken them a year and half but they had become family.


	13. Chapter 13

Arlene Pov.

A week later Arlene still hated this tournament. No matter where she went she received sneers and glares. Some people even made badges that read, “Weasley is our king,” or, “Potter you rotter.” There were less of them but Arlene saw some about her. “Connery the dummy,” was a popular one. She hated it of course. It didn’t even rhyme like it wanted to.

She understood why everyone seemed to hate Harry. He was already famous and didn’t need the money. So no one really wanted him to win. At this point it seemed like a grab for more glory.

Everyone supported Ron because he came from a poor family and had no claim to fame. They wanted him to rise up and shine. Even the Slytherins were warming up to him as champion.

She understood why no one was supporting her. In case you haven’t noticed, Arlene and Luna aren’t popular at Hogwarts. It didn’t help that she had tried to deny the championship. What she didn’t understand was why they were hating on her. She had wanted to give the championship to someone else. The rules were screwing her over. Did they understand that?

It did help that neither Ginny nor Luna thought any different of her. Ginny had been getting in trouble for starting fights to protect her name. She always told Ginny it wasn’t necessary but Ginny couldn’t stand people being mean to her friends.

Another helping thing was while on the way to the library she ran into Fred and George. She was walking down the hallway when the two of them swooped from nowhere and greeted her in unison, “hello Arlene.”

She put on a weak smile and said, “hey. How are you two doing?”

Fred told her, “we are excellent. Badge?”

George held out a box of badges. She took a close look at them and saw the ones for her actually read, “Connery is the queen!” The ones for Harry were the same but the ones for Ron read, “Weasley is sleezy!”

She laughed at them and said, “depends on how sales are doing?”

George jerked the box away as Fred said, “tut, tut, not polite to ask business men how they’re profits are when considering buying from them.”

George followed with, “that’s a fact.”

They both put their hands on her shoulders and steered her down a corridor she hadn’t been planning on going down. In unison, “we’re changing direction now.”

She tried to protest but the twins were stronger than they looked. “Hey! I’m trying to get to the library!”

In unison, “boring! Let’s go do something fun.”

Arlene let them lead her down the new corridor. Then another. They were leading her someone in particular but they wouldn’t tell. “Just tell me,” she demanded.

Fred rubbed his chin and said, “hmm, I don’t think so. Georgie?”

“Nah,” George agreed with his brother. “She’ll find out soon enough.”

They led her to the same empty classroom that the weighing of the wands had taken place in. This time Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for them. Six chairs were already set up with three of them taken up by the aforementioned people. Fred and George announced, “Arlene Connery as requested!”

George held a hand out to Harry and said, “now you promised. Didn’t he Freddie?” Harry handed him a small stack of Galleons. He stood up straighter and said, “pleasure doing business with you.” Him and George left the room and closed the door after them.

Before she could ask what was going on Hermione blurted out, “I just want to say that I don’t like this but I think it’s for a good cause.” She crossed her arms and didn’t say anything else.

With that out of the way Arlene asked, “so what is it that she doesn’t like?” There was an air of conspiracy about them and she wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Harry extended a hand and said, “take a seat.” Arlene sat down. “Would you agree that you and I are well off financially?” She nodded. “Good. Ron and his family aren’t as we all know. We have a plan to fix that.” Harry extended his hand at Hermione, who squirmed uncomfortably. “Hermione managed to convince Professor McGonagall to let her read up on previous years’ Triwizard tournaments which were hidden away in the restricted section but we fixed that.” Hermione had turned beet red and hid her face. Harry went on, “we now know the details of the coming tournament. Unfortunately the trials differ every year so we can’t predict those.”

Arlene raised a hand and asked, “this is great and all but where is this going?”

“We’ll get there,” Harry reassured her. He leaned back in his chair. “every trial removes three champions from the game. Except the last which only removes two and leaves the final challenger.” He pointed between the two of them, “the great man who helped us out of our hell holes for homes, Professor Barnes, left a rule book on his desk a few days after the choosing of the champions.”

Ron made a point, “by ‘left’ he means threw it at his desk and called it words even I don’t feel like repeating. That’s closer to what really happened.”

Harry nodded and went on with his explanation, “we read it and found that the moving on champions don’t have to be from a certain school. We can flood the last trial with the three of us.” He held up his hand. “Then the two of us throw in the towel and let Ron win the ten thousand and help his family.”

All that set up just for that? Arlene told him, “well, good news for you, I plan on flopping the first trial.”

“NO!” three voices cried out at once.

She flinched back as Harry explained, “that means more students from the other schools will move ahead with us. That lowers our chances of success.” He leaned forward and almost seemed to be pleading. “Please, I know you didn’t want this but you don’t have to win. You just have to make it to the third trial. Or at least the second so we have a better chance to help Ron win. It’ll help Ginny too.”

Ron held up his hand. He leaned forward and said, “Me and my family have been barely getting by for years. I want us to be at least a little better off. The ten thousand will pay off what we have left on the house. With that bill gone there’ll be more money for the house from my dad’s paycheck. I really need to win.” He looked down and wiped at his eyes.

She knew that the Weasley’s were barely getting by even with their dad working a government job. She felt truly selfish now. She had enough money that ten thousand seemed like nothing to her. Yet to have all that and give none of it to her friend was the epitome of selfishness. She nodded, “okay, I’ll help you. I’ll help you win.” She knew it was about more than the money. She could give them ten thousand, hell, she could gift them twenty thousand and not even notice it. Getting Ron famous, getting him to be the next Triwizard champion would continue a steady influx of cash. Not to mention bring glory to the Weasley name. She nodded again and said louder, “I’ll help you win.”

Ron stood up and exclaimed, “yes!” while pumping a fist into the air. “Thank you so much.” He sat down but had a massive smile on his face. Hermione shook her head. She seemed disappointed but she didn’t say anything to them.

Harry and Ron on the other hand were obviously happy about her agreeing to their plan. They had smiles on their faces. Harry told her, “that’s all we wanted to talk about. Sorry to keep you from where you were going.” They waved bye to her.

Not sure of what to say she waved back to them and left the room in the most awkward way possible. She started walking backwards then to turn and walk out the right way. She then went to the library as she had planned.

Once she got there she found Ginny and Luna sitting at a table in a corner. She sat with them and told them, “I’m going to make it to the third trial.”

Luna told Ginny, “I think Arlene has been hanging with moon frogs.”

Ginny responded without looking up from her book, “that sounds right.” She then looked up at Arlene and asked, “are you mad?”

To say that Arlene was shocked was a large understatement. Her eyes were wide. She leaned back in the chair and said, “uh.”

Ginny went on, “you didn’t even want to enter a few days ago and now you’re all excited about it? You were supposed to flop out of the first trial and then not die in it.” She spread her hands and shook in indignation.

Luna supported her, “she has a point. Why do you even want to do the trial now?”

Arlene said in a low voice, “I just wanted to help Ron win.” She looked them in the eye. She had to make them understand. “Ginny, can you imagine what it will mean if Ron wins the tournament?”

She spat back, “I know and I’d rather have you alive. My stupid brother and Harry already tried throwing this mess at me.” She took Arlene’s hand and told her, “I don’t want you to risk it because it’s not worth dying over.”

“I’m not going to die,” Arlene insisted. “I’ve lived through danger before. I’m still here aren’t I?”

Luna explained, “we’re scared for you. This is different. Out there you’ll be alone. You won’t have anyone to help you. No one to watch your back.” She hesitated before finishing, “we’re scared for you, that’s all. We want you to be safe. The tournament isn’t safe.” She had an uncomfortable look on her face.

Madam Pince showed up at that moment and scolded them in a whisper, “get out, you are being way too loud.” Ginny huffed but they got up and had to leave. It was almost dinner time they made their way to the Great Hall.

They agreed to not talk about the tournament anymore but now Arlene was conflicted. She wanted to help Ginny’s family but she also wanted her friends to not worry. It would be easy to just give Ginny ten thousand or more Galleons. Ron winning the tournament would force the pure-blood families to recognize the power of the Weasley family. The politics of the situation didn’t matter much to her but she was tired of the Weasleys being seen as lesser because of Mr. Weasley’s job. It was time the pure-blood supremist families were forced to recognize the Weasley’s potential.

The three of them managed to make small talk and laughed. Ginny even sat with them at the Ravenclaw table through dinner. Many Gryffindors and Ravenclaws looked on them oddly for this. Then Fred and George came over.

George proclaimed, “why Fred, we had the wrong table at first. This is our table.”

Fred backed him up, “you seem to be right. Our sister is here and where else do we belong but by her side?”

George suggested, “tickling a sleeping dragon?”

Fred reminded him, “that’s a bit dangerous. Might want to tickle someone else.”

“Like Professor Snape?” George suggested.

They laughed and sat down with them. They received less odd looks with the twins there. All the students liked them so it was hard to judge them for doing the same thing. They laughed and made jokes. It sent most of the gloom away but not all of it. In the back of her mind Arlene knew the first trial was looming over her like storm clouds. Soon the thunder would be on them.


	14. Chapter 14

Arlene Pov

The day of the first trial arrived. All the champions were gathered in a large tent next to the Quidditch field. They angle they had approached from made the field hidden from them by the tent. Professor McGonagall had been the one to lead them to the field. This was done intentionally to prevent them from seeing what the trial would be ahead of time. Inside the tent were special robes for them.

The colors were those of the house they belonged to. These were more protective yet more breathable. Arlene knew as soon as she put her outfit on that it was meant for a fight.

The tent was silent. Everyone was too nervous to make small talk. Even the champions who had been cocky before were now silent with nerves. Soon the moment of truth would be on them. Arlene sat on a bench and held her useless wand with no idea what she was going to do.

She still wasn’t sure if she should fail on purpose or try to pass. Then again she might not be able to pass even if she wanted to. She had her own magic. There were some spells she could do subtly but most of the stronger ones would be obvious. She could try to pass it off to her wand but someone with a good eye might see it not come from the tip.

Many of the others paced or tightened bracers on their arms. Arlene grabbed a pair of the pieces of armor for her arms. They were leather pads that covered the outside of her forearms. They were flexible to move her wrist but would protect her from bruises and scrapes. Then she sat back on her bench and waited for the inevitable.

The tent flap popped open, making everyone jump. Ludo Bagman followed by Rita Skeeter, Madame Maxine, Professor Karkaroff, and Professor Dumbledore.

Mr. Bagman excitedly announced, “the first trial will begin shortly my champions. First we need to lay down the ground rules. Gather around.” He waved them all closer. Arlene got up and got as close as she could with the eight others pressing in around her. Mr. Bagman began explaining, “at the end of this trial only six of you will remain in this tournament. It is an easy task. A race through an obstacle course.”

A massive roar sounded from outside. She heard Harry breath out, “troll.”

Mr. Bagman went on, “with some creatures along the way.” He lifted a bag and pulled from it a golden scepter. It was about two feet long with an orb at the top of it. “There are six of these at the end of the obstacle course. All you have to do to move on to the next stage is to grab one of these.” He put the scepter away and added, “good luck, we will be back once the course is ready.”

They left all left the tent except for Rita Skeeter who leaned out and dragged her photographer in. She sauntered over to Harry and began harassing him. The photographer leered at Fleur like he had during the weighing of the wands.

Ron walked over to Arlene and whispered to her, “you sure you’re ready?” She nodded even though she wasn’t sure she was ready. Ron only nodded back then walked away to do some pacing.

Another roar sounded from outside followed by cheering from the crowd. Arlene tried to swallow her fear but only got saliva. Then Mr. Bagman returned and said, “the contest is about to begin. Please follow me to your spots.”

He left the tent and they followed him. Arlene left the tent and was instantly blinded by the sun. She held a hand over her eyes until they adjusted. They had entered the quidditch field. The seats were filled with students who were screaming and cheering for them. They were too far away to spot any faces. She focused on what was in front of her.

The obstacle course was a massive pit of rocks and dirt. There was a climbing section all the way across the middle that stretched about twenty feet high. There were several gaps and mud pits. The formations were so high that she couldn’t see what was at the other end. Although, she had a feeling it was something to do with the troll.

They were lined up at the closer end of the field. There was a fence with nine gates currently closed. Each contestant got a gate and Mr. Bagman said, “wait here. We’ll begin shortly.” Then he hurried off. Arlene’s only relief was that her ability to increase her strength and speed with magic would be perfect for this course. That was the only relief she had.

Lee Jordan was doing the announcements just like during Quidditch and he said, “welcome to the first trial of the Triwizard tournament! Our champions are ready to begin! First some words from Mr. Ludo Bagman himself!” The stadium exploded in cheers.

Mr. Bagman told them, “Welcome everyone, welcome. We are almost ready to begin. We just need one more thing to make the event a little more interesting.” Arlene’s already high nerves took a spike as random jets of fire spurted from the field. They went away then more jets of fire spurted from different areas. Mr. Bagman actually laughed as he said, “these flames aren’t hot enough to deal real damage but they will be hot and keep the champions on their toes. Now let the trial begin!”

The gate in front of Arlene opened so suddenly she didn’t know what to do at first. Then she just started running forward. The dirt was unstable and shifted around. She stumbled but did not fall down.

She focused and, with no signs, used her magic to increase the strength in her legs. She began running faster with ease. She leaped over a mud pit that stretched nearly seven feet with ease.

“Wow! An incredible jump from Connery! No one expected that one!” There’s a lot you won’t see coming from me! She leaped at a rock outcrop just avoiding a jet of fire. The rock was horizontal enough for her to run along it and use it to jump from. She launched herself at another rock and landed on it. A gasp ran through the crowd.

She could see a good path of rocks to jump along to get to the climbing wall. Only three more jumps and she would be on it. Another gasp followed by a cheer and Lee announced, “Delacour avoids a fire jet and is the first to reach the rock wall. Delacour had indeed reached the wall and was climbing up it.

Arlene wasted no time and made the next two jumps. Then she made her last jump and reached for the wall. She poured extra strength into her fingers and latched on with a solid grip. Her feet skidded but found purchase in under a second. “Connery is the second to reach the wall! Followed by Krum and Weasley!”

Using her magical strength, she climbed the wall with ease and vaulted over the top to the next area. It was similar in scope but she could see the other side now.

The rocks looked harder to run and jump on leaving only the dirt to move on. The mud pits were more frequent as well as the gaps and pitfalls. Then at the end, flanking the row of scepters, were two enormous trolls with muzzles over their mouths. “Shit,” she breathed but continued.

“Connery takes the lead but is followed closely by Delacour. All of the champions have reached the wall. Ah! Krum has reached the top!”

She had to keep moving, the rest of the champions were close on her heel. Light flashed in her eyes and she fell back blinded. A sweat covered her and she realized a jet of fire had almost hit her. Her vision returned and she got up.

Lee yelled, “Delacour takes the lead!”

Something hit her back hard enough to make her stumble. In the loose dirt she lost her footing and slipped. She slid down the slope towards a pit of mud. It looked deep and easy to get stuck in. If she got trapped in that then she wouldn’t get out in time to win.

Groans and yells of protest echoed through the stadium. One of the Durmstrang students passed her. The one named Rusu. She smirked at her and said, “a little clumsy? Stupid girl.”

Arlene snarled and swiped her wand hand at her but used her own magic to disturb the dirt under her. She fell and slid down the slope further than Arlene had. She crawled up the slope and was able to stand up. As she left she yelled back, “clumsy yourself!”

She made her way towards the scepters. She was no longer in second. Seven contestants lay between her and the scepters. She ran towards them. With her increased leg strength she made up the distance easily. Jumping two gaps and running around another pit of mud she made it nearly to the end. Just two large, ugly, and dangerous obstacles lay between her and a scepter.

The trolls loomed over the contestants. Unchained but with no clubs they stood between them and the scepters. Champions kept moving forward only to be pushed back by a charging troll. The troll stopped charging once the champion backed off. They were intent on keeping them from the scepters.

This part need more than speed or brawn. Some of the champions were throwing spells at the trolls but their thick skin made them useless. In thought she glanced at a rock. In the back of her mind she noted it seemed loaded with a specific element. She moved closer and rubbed her hands on it. It was grey but with streaks of silvery white. It had a slight hexagonal shape to it. She had a strong suspicion that she was looking at a big deposit of magnesium. Or at least it in its natural version. If she purified it and set fire to it then it would blind the trolls easily.

She looked ahead and saw no one was getting past the trolls anytime soon. She still had to act fast though. She ran over to the rock and drew an alchemic circle of separation around it. She drew some symbols in the dirt and activated the circle.

“Connery is doing some kind of Alchemy. Either she’s gone mad or is up to something spectacular!”

The crowd focused on her. Pure magnesium separated from the rest of the rock in the form she had wanted: long ribbons. She grabbed her ribbons and ran at the nearest troll. No one had managed to get past them yet. Arlene fueled her arm with magical strength and threw half her magnesium at the nearest troll. She raised the hand with her wand and shot the hottest fire she could summon at it.

Blue flames shot out at the ribbon as it bounced off the troll’s face. Arlene had produced one of the hottest flames ever seen at Hogwarts and the metal caught fire instantly. She already had her arm in place to block the light but was still blinded by the sheer amount of it coming from the burning metal.

The troll got the full brunt of it. She heard the footsteps moving away as the troll yelled in pain. Looking away from the fire made the light far less intense. It was only intense when staring right at it. Like the troll had been when it bounced off its face.

She ran forward towards the scepters. The troll was too blind to even notice. Lee was screaming, “Connery made a flare from a rock! She’s blinded the troll! What a genius! The other troll is on her now!”

She looked behind her to see the other monster following her. She still had the other half of her magnesium. She threw it with her magically strengthened arm and followed it with a jet of blue flames. The bundle of ribbons bounced off the troll’s face and ignited. Arlene turned just in time to avoid being blinded.

“The second troll has been blinded!” Lee was in love with giving the announcements.

Arlene reached a hand out for a scepter. Pain shot from the roots of her hair. Her head was jerked back as someone pulled on her hair. Anger filled her as she turned and saw Rusu trying to pull her back. The Durmstrang girl snarled at her, “I won’t you steal my victory.”

Arlene planted a foot on her stomach. Grabbed her hair and pushed Rusu away with her magically enhanced leg. Rusu’s hands slipped off her hair easily and flew several feet away.

She turned and grabbed the scepter she had been after. Other champions smart enough to capitalize on the situation began to grab their scepters. Harry and Ron got one each. Fleur and Krum each grabbed one. Jules Bastion of Beauxbatons was the last to grab a scepter.

The stadium exploded with cheers as the troll handlers moved in to remove the beasts from the arena. The cleanup crew was already working to remove the obstacles from the Quidditch field. She couldn’t even hear the announcements over the cheers.

The three contestants who didn’t make it sat in the dirt with looks of defeat in their eyes. Rusu looked enraged but could do nothing. Professor Karkaroff disagreed. He ran forward from the stands screaming, “one? Only one? DUMBLEDORE!”

The rest of the professors came running down. In the lead was Professor Barnes. He scooped her up in a hug and exclaimed, “that was one of the best uses of field alchemy I have ever seen!” This was immediately followed by him glaring at her and asking, “now why did you come in first when you were planning on flopping?”

His glare wasn’t the one he wore when planning murder. This was a much toned down version. He seemed to just be mildly angry over it. She tried to explain but Joan interrupted with, “Arlene, that was pure genius. I can’t even do alchemy that cool!” Then her face went to a mild glare and she asked, “so care to explain the coming in first thing?”

They both stood there with arms crossed. In the back of her mind she realized this was the first time she ever had parental figures team up on her. It was also the first time she didn’t have a good answer for them. “Uh…” was all that came out.

Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch came forward. Mr. Bagman exclaimed, “I never expected anyone to get past the trolls that way.”

Arlene asked him, “how did you expect them to get past the trolls?”

His smile dropped into a dumbfounded expression. Then he put his smile back on and announced, “we have our winners of the first trial!”

“NO!” Professor Karkaroff yelled. “Only one Durmstrang student moves on while all three of the ones from Hogwarts move on? I smell a scam, Dumbledore.” He was glaring at the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore shrugged and said, “I couldn’t control the outcome of that. If you want to tell me how I might have then I’m welcome to ideas.” He didn’t seem phased by the results at all.

Professor Karkaroff looked like he wanted to argue but couldn’t. He huffed loudly and said, “fine, but only since it is the one who will win in the end anyway.” He beamed at Krum who seemed to be breathing heavy but otherwise bored.

All the students arrived at this time. They arrived cheering and yelling. Professor McGonagall tried to keep them in order but they were too filled with excitement. They picked up Ron and Harry to carry them back to the Gryffindor common room. The Ravenclaws were better behaved. They only formed a circle of jumping and cheering around her.

They led her back to the Ravenclaw common room. The door was already open when she got there so she didn’t have to worry about the knocker. The common room was wild. Arlene didn’t stay too long though. She had never been to a party like that. She didn’t like the sensory overload. The Ravenclaws were smart enough to get it and explain it to those that didn’t.

She found Luna waiting for her in their dormitories. Arlene told her first, “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

Luna nodded and got up to hug her. She returned it. They kept hugging as the others passed but none of them said anything. Arlene didn’t know what to say. She felt like she had failed Luna somehow. Luna patted her back and whispered to her, “I still love you. Whatever you do please be safe and remember those who love you.”

Arlene gripped her tighter and said, “I will, I’m sorry.”


	15. Chapter 15

Adrian Pov

“Don’t worry Adrian, she told me she’ll fail the first trial on purpose,” Adrian was quoting Joan in a mocking tone. “She’ll get out of the tournament and be all safe and sound. She’ll be fine. Now fuck me.” He viciously kicked a pile of sand.

It was the day after the first trial and he had taken the day off to visit his island. Specifically the spot where Sirius and Remus were preparing the spell to resurrect Voldemort. In his pocket he held a vial of his own blood. Blood of the enemy. He mentally considered Voldemort his enemy for being a threat to Harry and Ginny. It had literally been part of Voldemort’s soul that had possessed Ginny in his first year at Hogwarts. So now he didn’t like him and wanted answers. Specifically two: was Dumbledore a threat to his kids? And did Voldemort have anything to do with murdering his wife and daughter?

He knocked on the door to their house. Sirius answered the door in an open shirt and surf shorts. He opened the door and said, “come in. How’s the school?”

Adrian walked in and answered, “the Triwizard tournament is a nightmare. Arlene was supposed to fail because she didn’t want to be in it. Then she goes and gets first place.” He waved to Remus who was wearing clothing similar to Sirius. “Harry is healthy and fine. He’s moving on to the second trial. Not bad in his studies but I do wish he had taken alchemy. Great art, not sure why he didn’t want to study it.” He pulled out the vial of his blood and put it on the table. “How are you two doing? Is the relationship good?” They looked panicked before he said, “I don’t care if you’re gay. Just don’t try to convert me. It is obvious though.”

They relaxed and Sirius smirked before saying, “it’s pretty damn good.”

Adrian laughed and got serious, “there’s my blood. As of right now I’m an enemy of Voldemort and I will remain so until he convinces me to not be one.”

Remus shook his head. He looked to Sirius and asked, “Are you sure about what you saw?”

“I told you both under a truth potion. I saw Dumbledore kill Lilly. Voldemort wasn’t even there.” He hesitated before saying, “I think I saw some empty robes on the ground. The wooden beam fell on my head right before I could fully understand what was going on.” His face fell at the memory.

Adrian kept the conversation moving, “since we don’t know all the details and we’re all convinced that he’s returning anyway, we decided to make it on our terms. Resurrect, trap, interrogate. Beating him in a duel, even for me, is not the best approach. We’ll trap him and get the answers we need from him.”

Adrian sighed before going on, “I’ll need one of his father’s bones. Did Dumbledore ever give any clues to his origins?”

Remus smiled and said, “Dumbledore told us his real name was Tom Riddle. He came from a muggle orphanage but we don’t know the name of the orphanage.”

Surprised, Adrian told them, “that’s more information than I was expecting. I have a real name to work with. I can track that.”

“How?” Sirius was confused on the idea.

“Simple,” Adrian told them, “the ministry loves records. They’ll have kept records of his whereabouts in the orphans department.” He stretched and said, “I had to deal with them a bunch when I was getting all the orphaned kids at Hogwarts.”

Remus asked, “how did you convince them to let you adopt all of them with your…” he didn’t want to finish the sentence.

Adrian did it for him, “record of being an insane assassin? Wasn’t easy. The ten years of being in the monastery did help surprisingly. Especially when I started talking about spirit energy and stuff they didn’t understand.” He shrugged, “you talk about things they don’t understand and they seem to like it. I basically spent three weeks, every day for ten hours, convincing them that I was mentally incapable of harming a child.” He began walking out, “I’ve got to get back. I can only be gone for a few hours at a time. Professor McGonagall will get mad at me.”

He walked outside while responding to their goodbyes. Then he saw it. A flash of light that looked like a reflection. The paranoid part of his brain told him to check it out. The not-paranoid part told him it was just his imagination. He had just finished a conversation discussing resurrecting the worst dark wizard ever in plans to possibly kill one of the most beloved wizards alive.

He listened to the paranoid side.

He went into the woods to his side and took the long way around. Every lesson on sneaking returned to him. He was silent when he approached. He didn’t make a sound. Using magic he checked for detection spells as he got closer to his target location. So, he was really disappointed when he arrived and found nothing. Nothing except a pair of boot prints in the dirt. They faced downhill and in the direction of the house.

In his mind there was no doubt about it. They were being watched. Someone knew what he was planning. A former Death Eater or someone working for Dumbledore? They couldn’t do the spell here. It had to be in a remote location. Adrian would now have to hoard all the components for himself. It was too dangerous to bring in Sirius and Remus.

He went back and barged in saying, “we’re being watched. You two no longer have a hand in this.” He grabbed the vial of his blood and told them, “I’m performing the ritual in a remote location far from here.”

“Like Hell you are.” Sirius wasn’t having any of it. He told him, “this is who killed our friends. We want answers. We can fight too. We knew it was dangerous.”

Remus backed him up, “it’s too late to cut us out now. We’ve taken precautions already.” He pointed back at the table and said, “put it back. We’re doing this with or without you.”

Adrian couldn’t deny them this. James and Lily had been their friends after all. He set the vial back down and said, “alright but humor me about the remote location. Please. I’ll tell you when I find a good location.”

Remus said, “that sounds like a good idea. We’ll go with that.”

With that settled Adrian left again and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. He popped into the atrium and checked in at the desk. This time he didn’t get a funny look from the clerk. He took that as a good sign. It was a fifty/fifty chance on getting an odd look or not when his name came up. If someone recognized that they were talking to an ex-professional murderer.

He went straight to the help desk for the department of orphanage affairs. He hit another lucky strike. The girl working today always liked flirting with him. If he smiled and stayed polite and he could get almost any record he could want.

He walked up with a smile and said, “hey, I got a question.”

She looked up and saw him. She smiled and said, “of course, anything.”

Forgive me, Joan. I’m trying to save the world. “Have you done something different with your hair?” She played with it and giggled. He had enough pleasantries then. He got to business, “I was hoping to see an old record for a Tom Riddle.”

Her smile faltered. She told him, “I’m not supposed to give out records unless necessary.”

He pushed gently, “He’s dead now if that helps. I just need the father’s name. The blood father. If I can get that then I’ll be satisfied.” He smiled at her.

She smiled back and said, “well, if they’re dead already and it’s just the father’s name then I guess it can’t hurt.” She went back for a few seconds. She came back and told him, “we only had one Tom Riddle with a muggle father by the name of the same name. Tom Riddle sr.”

He had the information he needed. “Thank you. See you soon. I have to get back to work now. They’ll get mad if I’m gone for too long.”

She waved bye to him and he returned the wave while leaving.

He checked his wristwatch and saw he had a few more hours. He had to find the grave of Tom Riddle sr. that was somewhere in the entire world. He should’ve pushed his luck and asked for a city.

He knew he was a muggle and that meant his burial was a muggle affair. So he would have to check the muggle records. He apparated to the closest to that office he had ever been. It was a short walk to the office. He went in and went to the first desk he saw.

Adrian was wearing a cheap suit so when the muggle clerk saw him he instantly trusted him. Not so rich as to be an aristocratic asshole and not some poor crazy person. He acted tired and asked, “hi, I’m sorry to disturb you but can you help me find the grave of a friend of my father’s?”

The clerk nodded and asked, “does this friend have a name?”

“Tom Riddle sr.” Adrian kept acting tired as if he had been busy over the last few days. He would never be good enough for the films but he could convince the average person.

“Just a few minutes sir. I’ll let you know when I find something. You may take a seat.” The clerk began typing away at his computer.

“Thank you,” Adrian took a nearby seat and closed his eyes. He looked resting but he was actually practicing one of the mental exercises he had learned at the monastery. It was supposed to clear the mind of minor distractions so he could focus on the major task at hand. He had been good at it so he figured it was a good one to get restarted with.

In ten years the monks had taught him plenty and expunged a spirit demon from him. They forced him to retain the knowledge of languages he had gained from the camp. They taught him what felt like every meditation in existence. They did plenty of healing to him. He would be forever grateful to them.

“Sir?” Adrian opened his eyes and looked over at the clerk. “I found your friend.” He stood up and walked over to the desk. “The only cemetery in a village in Little Hangleton.”

Adrian would never understand why wizards didn’t embrace the internet. It was so fast and useful. Instead of spending months looking through cemeteries he had a town already to search. “Thank you. You have a nice day.” He went behind a bookshelf and apparated back to the gate of Hogwarts.

He walked back up to the castle and into the entrance hall to find Professor McGonagall examining the house points. She greeted him, “how was your trip?”

“It went well. I did some light meditation,” he told her. “I see the school hasn’t fallen apart.”

McGonagall responded, “funny how it doesn’t. You’d think with all the chaos here it would any day.”

“Weasley twins do something while I was gone?”

“Yes.”

“Stink bomb?”

She shook her head. “exploding desserts.” Before he could respond she said, “Professor, promise me you won’t murder that Skeeter woman.”

He responded with a little disappointment in his heart, “I will not murder Rita Skeeter without your permission.” He took a deep breath and asked, “you ever read the article she wrote on me after my family was killed?”

McGonagall leaned in and told him, “yes, it was awful. She called you many horrible things. Blamed you for it.”

“I know. I think she and I are going to have a private conversation about that article before she leaves.” Adrian maintained a straight face.

McGonagall leaned in closer and whispered, “I can get the two of you alone.”

He smiled but answered, “Professor, you don’t want to be an accessory to a battery now do you?”

McGonagall stood up straight and said, “I see your point.”

“You almost got me, Professor.” He turned to her and said, “tell you what, she writes anything bad about one of my kids and I’ll ask you about that private meeting.”

“Deal,” McGonagall said.

Adrian began walking down the hall saying, “I’ll see you later, Professor.” He knew she was trying to convince him to deal with Skeeter. He only had only one fight planned. The last he wanted to do. He just had to put an end to the threat to his kids and he could live in peace like he wanted.

Of course he could always be persuaded to do another with a well written article about the wrong person.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, no offense is meant but if I did then I do apologize.

Arlene Pov

In the last few weeks before Christmas break officially started Arlene was called to Professor Flitwick’s office. Confused, she knocked on his door. He opened it and gestured her inside. She walked into the office and he said, “you’re not in trouble, just a little news for you.” He waved a hand at the chair and said, “sit down, please.”

She sat down and he explained, “On Christmas day there will be a ball taking place which is traditionally part of the Triwizard tournament. As a champion you are required to attend in dress robes or a dress.” He rolled his eyes, “this should’ve been explained to you at the beginning of the year. Before someone put your name in.” She nodded but didn’t say anything. Professor Flitwick went on, “you only have to be here for Christmas but you will need a partner.”

Her hands betrayed her, as they fidgeted away. He glanced at them and raised an eyebrow. She asked, “Professor, does my partner have to be a…” if she finished her sentence then he would know but Flitwick had been nothing but nice to her. He didn’t seem like the judgmental type. She took a risk and asked, “does my partner need to be a boy?”

He cocked his head to the side in confusion then understanding dawned on his face. “Oh,” he said then a smile showed. Arlene knew that he wasn’t going to hate her for her preferences. “The rules don’t say anything about that. It is legal in the magical community.” He put a hand to his chest. “I have nothing against it.” He lowered his hand and leaned forward. “I’ll support you but I can’t guarantee others will. Give it some thought. It is a bold statement in times like this.” He sat back and said, “I wish it wasn’t like this. I don’t want others to hate you over something that you can’t choose but it is the world we live in for the time being.”

Arlene didn’t know what to do but Professor Flitwick had been honest with her. He was right. Many in the magical community didn’t hate gays but some did. “Thank you Professor.”

He pulled his tin of cookies out and asked, “cookie?”

She took one from the tin. “Thank you again Professor.” She left the office and was left to ponder her decision.

That night she and Luna talked it over. They never reached a conclusion. They loved each other and wanted to go together. The idea of seeing two girls dancing together might be too much for some of the more narrow minded students and staff. The idea of taking a stand was bold but to actually do it was dangerous.

Especially to Arlene, she had seen one of her closest friends in the muggle world beaten for something similar. The woman from the foster home had seen her friend hanging out with another girl and had gone crazy and started hitting her. Arlene had been the only one able to stop her.

She didn’t want something like that happening to Luna. She could go with a boy but just as a friend. That wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to be with the girl she loved. To dance with her and kiss her. To do all those things and not worry that the wrong person might go crazy and try to hurt Luna or her.

The day Christmas break began Adrian tracked her down to outside the Ravenclaw common room and told her, “pack your bags, we’re going to Egypt.”

She scowled at the knocker and responded, “I’d love to but the knocker won’t let me in.” She turned to him and asked, “are you taking me to that library?”

He nodded and answered, “Professor Flitwick told me you wanted to go. I’ve never been but I can figure it out.” He looked at the knocker and ordered it, “open up. She needs her things.”

The knocker responded, “a woman shoots her husband, then holds him underwater for five minutes. Next, she hangs him. At the end of all that, they enjoy a lovely dinner. How could they do this?”

She was so frustrated she couldn’t think. This was the fifth hard riddle the knocker had given her that day. She rubbed at her head trying to think through her headache.

“Ha!” Adrian clapped his hands together and cheered, “I figured this one out! It’s a picture! She shot a picture of him, held it underwater in a dark room and hung it up. Then they had dinner.” He crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. “Normally I suck at riddles. I figured this one out easily though.”

The knocker audible growled at him but the door swung open. She went in and told Adrian, “thanks.”

He responded with a wave, “you’re welcome. Meet me in the entrance hall.” He walked away as the door swung shut.

Arlene went up the stairs and grabbed her suitcase. Luna was on her bed reading a copy of the Quibbler. She looked up and said, “my dad has found new evidence on the minister’s war on goblins. He says the minister ate another pie the other day and no one knows what was in it. That means he wants it secret which means it’ll be goblins in his pie.”

Arlene made no comment on that but told her, “I’m going to Egypt today to check out that library.” She opened her suitcase and started putting clothes in. Then a thought crossed her mind. “If I’m only going for the library then why did he want me to pack?”

Luna suggested, “maybe you’re going for more than one day? It is a long way away. Maybe he thinks you’ll need more than one day of looking.”

She had a point. Arlene packed for five days and hugged Luna. She hugged her back and told her, “I’ll come down and ask how long you’ll be gone.” The two of them went down to the entrance hall and found Adrian there. Luna spoke to him first, “hello Professor, I was wondering how long the two of you will be gone.”

He answered her, “three nights. One for the journey and two for research. Then I’ll bring us back here.”

Her and Luna hugged and said bye to each other. Then Adrian and her began walking towards the gates. She asked him, “how are we getting to Egypt?”

He flicked his wand at the quidditch field and said, “accio broom.” Then he answered her, “a mix of apparation and flying. I’ll apparate us to Giza then we will fly to Alexandria.” He pointed his wand at her suitcase and asked, “mind if I shrink it so it’s easier to carry?” She nodded and he tapped her suitcase with his wand. It shrank to pocket size and she put it away.

She looked at him and asked, “when did you go to Giza?”

He answered, “after my first paycheck! I had been trapped in one place my whole life so I wanted to go see the world. Of course the pyramids were on the list.” They reached the gate and passed outside of Hogwarts grounds. He took her hand and said, “hold on to me tightly.” He caught the broom he had summoned.

She held onto him as they apparated away. After a few seconds of the unpleasant experience they reappeared in a bright, dry, and hot environment. The sun blinded her for a second. Her eyes adjusted but she still had to squint. Something plastic tapped her hand. She looked down to see a pair of sunglasses being handed to her. “I should’ve given you these before we left. I apologize for that.”

She put them on and the sunlight was far less intense on her eyes. The sight that greeted her was spectacular. They had apparated not far from the pyramids. She spent several minutes while Adrian cast charms on them to protect their skin from the sand and sun. He also cast spells to protect them during the flight to Alexandria.

Arlene was enraptured by the pyramids. They had appeared behind a stone hut so no muggles would see them come in. Stepping out from behind it revealed that they were right next to them. It reached high in the air. The sheer scale of them was more than impressive. The people next to them appeared to be nothing more than ants.

Behind them stretched a massive city. Most of the buildings were short but they never seemed to end. It was a sea of stone buildings. Adrian said, “whenever you’re ready, I’ll make us invisible and we’ll start flying towards the library.”

She nodded but wanted to look at the pyramids more. They were just so massive and majestic. Muggles had built these without any magic. Arlene didn’t believe in aliens either. It was all hard work and sweat. Hard work from a people that never got any credit for it. She then remembered that these were built by slave labor.

“Adrian, where these built by slaves?” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know.

He told her, “not sure but even if they were then see it as a monument to their hardship and the trials they were forced through. They didn’t choose it but they built one of the most impressive structures on the entire planet. They lived terrible lives but the things they accomplished in that time will forever put them over their oppressors.” He snarled, “as for the slavers? Fuck them. They were too lazy and arrogant to do it themselves. They don’t deserve to be remembered.”

That made Arlene feel better but she was still ready to go. They went back behind the stone building and he turned them invisible. They got on his broom. Adrian had the common sense to charm a seat for both of them so they would be comfortable. He took off and rose high in the air.

It was a few seconds before they passed the tops of the pyramids. He took them higher in the air and then leveled out. She was behind him and had her arms wrapped around his waist. “Hold on,” he told her. She tightened her arms around him and he sped off.

The invisibility spell wore off but they were nearly a kilometer in the air according to Adrian. No one would see something as small as them from the ground. The spells on them protected them from the wind chill and any particles that came near them. The charmed seat made the ride more comfortable than a normal broom by far. His new broom was the latest model of Firebolt so speed wasn’t a problem. The charms on the broom even allowed them to hear each other talk.

She asked him, “how long will the ride be?”

“About one to two hours I think. Don’t travel by broom much. Won’t be much longer than that. We’ll stop for a break if we need to.” He seemed calm about the whole thing.

The journey was much shorter than that. Their destination was about 193 kilometers away. The max speed of his broom was 241 kilometers per hour. He didn’t push it at full speed the whole way but he was close to it.

Both Cairo and Alexandria were near the Nile river so the land below them was sprawling farmland that took advantage of the nearby water. Off to her left she could see the desert proper but mostly it was farmland. The city of Alexandria is right on the coast of the Mediterranean sea. A little under an hour after they set off it appeared on the horizon.

Soon the horizon was filled with blue. Next the farmland was replaced by buildings. He called back to her, “I’m going to go over the ocean and lower altitude. I’ll need to save the invisibility spell for when we’re approaching.” He did just this. He passed over a narrow outcrop of land that formed a bay. He went several kilometers over the ocean then dropped speed and altitude.

He stayed far away from any boats and dropped near to the surface of the ocean. They were a few meters from the surface before he leveled out and cast the invisibility spell on them. Then they approached the city from the ocean.

Now invisible, he passed right by a lighthouse that looked ancient. He pointed to it and said, “based on what my research says that’s where the entrance to the library is.”

He went over the city and began looking around. She asked, “what are you looking for?”

“Our hotel, we need a place to spend the nights.” He spun the broom around while searching. “It caters to traveling wizards so they’ll be able to tell us about the library as well.” He moved to the left and mumbled something. He moved to the left more and exclaimed, “ha! Found it.” He moved towards it and landed on the roof.

There was a man in a uniform waiting for them. He extended a hand and said something in a language she didn’t understand. Adrian said some words to him in the same language and the uniformed man led them to a door on the roof. He opened the door for them and it opened to the ground floor lobby. She could tell it was the ground floor from the windows on the other side that gave a view of the street.

She was amazed by it and commented, “that’s so cool.” She followed Adrian and the uniformed man in. They checked in at the main desk and he talked with the staff for a few minutes. They went to the third floor and entered a room. As soon as they entered the room he began waving his wand everywhere.

He explained, “I’m checking for hidden spells and stuff. I don’t know what the former tenants might’ve left.” He checked for more things then shut the door and added some protection spells to it.

Arlene asked, “are you worried about anything?”

He responded in an honest manner, “better safe than me having to fight a bunch of jerks. Tourist hotspots are also hotspots for crime.” He turned to her and added, “I’m not trying to scare you, I just want you to know the real deal. The reality is also that no one is dumb enough to try and steal from me if they know who I am. You’re safe as long as you stick close to me.” He put his wand away and sat on one of the beds. “The most likely scenario is that nothing will happen. This is a common hotel but also a safe one. The less safe it is then the less business it gets. I’d do the same for one in England.”

He took off his shoes and told her, “the staff told me how to get to the library. We go to the lighthouse and find a door only visible to magical people that will be labeled as the entrance.” He pulled a scrap of paper from the notepad on a desk between the beds and wrote Arabic letters on it. He handed it to her and said, “it will read as this. I’ll be with you but just in case you see it first you can spot it out to me.”

He laid back on the bed and told her, “the water is safe and there’s soap and shampoo in the bathroom. I’ll let you go first.” He pulled his suitcase from his pocket and made it full size. She put hers on the floor and he made it full size too. She went to the bathroom and got cleaned up. She came out in different clothes.

Adrian went in and came out five minutes later. He told her, “get some rest. We’re going to the library tomorrow and we’ll get you the information that you need.” He laid down and got under his covers.

Arlene lay in the other bed and told him, “thank you for bringing me out here.”

“You’re welcome,” he responded, “now get some sleep.”

She got under her covers and closed her eyes. Sleep came fast. Even in this new city and under a strange roof she felt safe just a few feet from her father figure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i mean no offense so if i did something offensive please let me know so i can fix it.

Ginny pov.

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table with Luna across from her. She tapped the table with a spoon as she listened to Luna whisper to her about the problem of the Yule ball. She wanted to go with Arlene but didn’t want the homophobes of Hogwarts to target them.

It was quite the dilemma. Ginny had gained back enough confidence to say that if it was her then she would take whoever she wanted and not care what anyone thought. Luna and Arlene were different. Luna was already ostracized for her quirks and beliefs. Arlene fell into the same boat because they spent so much time together. Being found as gay on top of that would unleash the assholes on Hogwarts on them. There was only so much she could do to fight them off.

Ginny wanted her friends to be happy and not have to hide who they were. She thought anyone who hated gays were full of it and should be shunned away. Not the other way around. Her spoon tapping wasn’t to fill the silence, it was out of restless anger.

She dropped the spoon and ran a hand over her face. Luna finished her story and she told her, “I wish I had an answer but I don’t. I wish you could just go to the ball with her and have nothing bad happen. That’s the way it should be but people want to be stupid.” She sighed heavily and stood up for a bit. She looked at Luna and told her, “if you two go together then I’ll support you two. That means I’ll fight with whoever talks bad about you.”

Luna frowned and said, “Ginny, I don’t want you to have to fight people.”

Ginny returned, “I don’t want people to bully you for being who you are.”

Luna didn’t respond to that but Draco and Harry showed up at that point. Ginny had noticed that they had been spending more and more time together. Her guess was that they had grown to like each other more now that they weren’t rivals.

They sat next to them and Harry said, “Ginny, Draco and I need to tell you something.” He looked at Luna and said, “you too, Luna.” He leaned in towards them and whispered, “Draco and I are in a relationship.”

Ginny reeled back slightly. She didn’t know what to say. Then all the pieces came together and it actually made sense. “I can see that. I guess you two want to go to the ball together but don’t want to piss off all the assholes here?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he asked, “how did you know?”

She glanced at Luna and answered, “a lucky guess.” She looked back at Harry and asked, “any idea on what to do?”

He shook his head. Draco informed her, “as a champion, he’s required to bring a partner too.” He looked at Harry and told him, “I understand if you want to go with a girl. I’m honestly afraid of my dad finding out about my preference.”

Harry told him, “I know but it shouldn’t be like this.” His eyebrows softened as if in defeat. “I don’t want to put you in danger though. It is bad if your dad finds out.” His eyes closed and he rubbed his temples as if trying to stave off a headache. “I’ll just find a girl to go with. Maybe I can take Hermione as a friend. Nothing says the partners have to like each other romantically.”

Draco slapped his hand down on the table and asked, “then why can’t we do that?” He leaned against the table and answered his own question, “I know how two boys dancing at a ball looks. I know.”

No one knew what to say. It was a harsh truth that if the two of them danced at the ball then rumors would spread. Rumors that could get back to Mr. Malfoy. They didn’t want to know how the ex-Death Eater would react to his own son being gay. For sure he wouldn’t be happy about it.

Draco didn’t wait long for a response. He stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ginny put her head in her hands. Such a simple thing had become stressful due to the intolerance of people who couldn’t stand to see the truth. If only people would open their minds then none of this would even be an issue.

Luna leaned in towards Harry and whispered, “I know how you feel. I like girls.” His head whipped around. Ginny watched as they smiled at each other. It was as if they had found some new friendship over facing similar harsh realities. Despite the fact that one of them liked boys and the other liked girls.

Ginny only realized now what this meant for her. If Harry Potter was gay then she would never ever be able to seduce him. No matter how much money or power or fear Dumbledore used Harry would never love her in a romantic way. This was good since she didn’t love Harry that way either.

The smile sprung to her face without control. She was free. There was no way to fulfill her end of the contract that her family had made with Dumbledore. The contract that she had no part in. She was free from it now. Harry was gay and nothing she did could change that. The idea of rubbing that in the old fucker’s face made her even happier.

She wouldn’t tell him. Since he was so smart then he could figure it out on his own. Her family didn’t need to know yet either. They could piece it together like she had. She wouldn’t be forced to marry someone she didn’t want to. She could pursue her own love, her own dreams. She didn’t even have to get married if she didn’t want to. Ginny could do whatever the fuck she wanted to.

Harry left to go find Draco. Ginny couldn’t exactly cheer about her sudden revelation. Luna wasn’t in the mood for that. She was still trying to figure out what to do about the ball. Ginny wanted to help her and blow off some of her newfound energy. She suggested, “Luna, do you want to take a walk around the lake with me?”

She nodded and they made their way outside. Sometime after the first trial a snow had fallen on the grounds. The sun was out now and it was the middle of the day. They were bundled up enough to keep the cold off. The lake hadn’t even frozen over yet. The Durmstrang ship sitting in the middle made for a change in scenery.

They walked along the shore and she occasionally kicked rocks into the water. They didn’t speak many words until Luna asked, “who are you planning on going with?”

Ginny shrugged and answered, “I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it.” She kicked a rock that had been peeking from the snow. “I think the whole thing is weird anyway. Why have a dance in the middle of some tournament?” She didn’t understand why the Triwizard tournament had a dance in the middle of it. The dancing and music part she liked. The part where Arlene and Harry had to go and had to have partners was bothering her.

Luna responded, “I think it’s a nice way to celebrate Christmas. I just wish that there wasn’t so much trouble with it. People always complicate nice things. I just want to be with my friends.” She looked at the ground with a sad expression.

Not wanting her to be upset, Ginny put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and told her, “It’s okay, we’ll have a good time no matter what happens.” She didn’t know how. “I’ll make sure of it.” She wasn’t sure if she could actually make that happen.

She looked at her and told her, “I hope you’re right. I can’t see anything there.” A furrow formed in her brow and she asked, “you’re not mad about our first year here are you? When I couldn’t see anything that would happen with the chamber?”

Ginny shook her head and told her, “you didn’t know those things would happen. That’s like asking if I’m mad at you for how the second tournament turned out.”

“That hasn’t even happened yet!”

“Exactly!” Ginny had never resented Luna for the things that happened with the Chamber of Secrets. It had been a shock when she first found out for sure but that didn’t make it her fault. No one could’ve stopped the events of her first year except for whoever put the book in her cauldron.

They spotted Victor Krum running around the lake. He passed them but gave a friendly wave. They waved back and Luna asked, “I thought you were a fan of him? Why don’t you ask for an autograph?”

Ginny shook her head and answered, “it’ll seem silly.” She pointed ahead to see Neville sitting on the bank of the lake. “Let’s go say hi to Neville.” They walked up to him and Ginny asked, “mind if we sit with you?”

He was on a bench with room for four people. He gestured to the seats next to him and said, “help yourself. No one’s here with me.”

Luna cheerfully tried to lighten his mood with, “we are Neville. You don’t have to be sad anymore.” They sat down and she added, “why are you sad?”

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He managed to say, “I just asked Hermione to the ball but she said no. She said she had someone to go with already. I understand that but it is a little upsetting.”

Luna reassured him, “you at least had the courage to ask her Neville. Not many would have that.”

Ginny backed her up, “she’s right. Most boys are just walking around staring at the girls they want to ask.” He nodded in agreement. His face lightened up some. Ginny didn’t think that bad of Neville. He wasn’t the most handsome or the best talker but he was a good person at heart. Really he wasn’t ugly either. “Neville, you want to go to the ball with me instead?” Wait, what?

He turned to her with a surprised look on his face. Luna had a similar look on hers. It was rare when Luna was that surprised. He turned red in the face and asked in a soft voice, “r-really?”

Yeah Ginny, really? She wasn’t sure what made her say that. She had no intention of saying that. There was no turning back now. She had been planning on going anyway and why not go with someone instead of by herself? “Yes, really. Now tell me.”

“Uh, yes. Yes!” A huge smile shone on his face. “Thank you, thank you so much.” A look of worry crossed his face and he said, “I have to go prep my dress robes.” He stood up while telling them, “I’m sorry. I’ll see you at the ball Ginny. Thank you.” He ran towards the castle. They saw him jump for joy at one point.

Ginny turned to look at Luna who said, “congratulations on getting a date. What inspired you to ask him?”

She shrugged and answered, honestly, “I have no idea.”

At that moment Victor Krum ran by and said, “excuse me, have either of you Hermione Granger.” Except he mispronounced Hermione’s name. He was still close enough for them to know what he meant.

In a massive coincidence that I made since I’m a lazy ass writer, Hermione was walking towards them from the other direction. They pointed that way and he said, “oh, thank you.” Then he ran towards Hermione.

By mutual, unspoken agreement they got up and began walking towards Hagrid’s hut for some tea.

Ginny knocked on the door and Hagrid opened it. Once he saw them he said, “come on in. Where’s Arlene?”

“Egypt,” Ginny told him as they walked in. The hut looked like it had been freshly cleaned. There was a noticeable lack in the usual dust The floor was clear of any straw or dirt. She commented, “Hagrid, you’ve been cleaning. What’s the occasion?”

He actually blushed and stammered some. He managed to say, “sometimes I just feel like cleaning up the place.” He looked out the window.

Luna asked, “are you expecting someone, Hagrid?”

He didn’t answer at first. Then he puffed out his chest and announced proudly, “Madame Maxine is coming over for tea. She’s walking over now.” He looked back out the window and said, “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask for some privacy between us.”

The two ladies glanced at each other and they both understood that Hagrid fancied Madame Maxine. The two of them left Hagrid to his date and went back to the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

Arlene Pov.

The next morning Arlene woke up to Adrian putting his shoes on. It only took her a second to remember they were in Egypt. She sat up and he said, “good morning. We’ll be leaving soon. I’ve already brushed my teeth so the bathroom is all yours.” She stretched and began the process of getting ready. When she was finished they left the hotel room.

They went back to the roof and Adrian had her get on the broom. He recast the invisibility spell and told her, “hold on. Next stop is the library of Alexandria.” The broom rose in the air and they sped off to the lighthouse. He landed them behind a stone pillar and made them visible again.

They stepped out into the sun. Arlene already had her sunglasses on so it didn’t bother her as much. The light house was at the end of a jut of land that formed a bay with the mainland. A stone shed sat next to the cliff edge that led down to the water. The sign above the door had writing that looked familiar. It was all in Arabic but she checked it against the scrap of paper that Adrian had given her last night.

It was the same writing. Adrian began saying, “I don’t see it. Are we in the right place?” She pulled on his sleeve and pointed to it. He followed her finger and saw it. “Oh, good job. Let’s go.”

He led the way to the shed and opened the door. They went in to find an old fashioned, golden elevator. Arlene hadn’t expected this but they went into it and the doors closed. There was only one button. Adrian pushed it and the elevator started down slowly.

She commented, “not what I was expecting.” This was less grandeur and more modern than she had seen coming. A simple shed that led to an elevator that anyone could get into didn’t seem like the way into the largest library in the world.

Adrian explained, “the door can only be opened by magical peoples. It is a public library so security isn’t that big of an issue that I can see.”

The elevator ride down took about ten minutes. The doors opened to a magical sight.

Magnificent, mahogany desks filled with finely dressed librarians behind them were among the first things she saw. Behind them were pillars of marble the supported multiple floors. The area they had stepped off in rose though multiple levels to end with a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Gold railing gave protection in between the marble columns.

They walked up to the desk while Arlene gawked at everything. Adrian spoke in Arabic to the librarian. She heard her surname in the conversation so he was likely asking about information for her. Which is why they went there.

He tapped her on the shoulder and told her, “he’s calling for someone to help us. He said we can take a seat here.” He pointed to some benches that gave an excellent view of the library. “He also said my Arabic isn’t too bad for an Englishman.” He seemed a little smug over that.

They sat down but almost immediately an Egyptian woman approached them and asked in English, “Mrs. Connery? Please follow me to the magical families histories section.” They stood up and followed her to a different elevator. This one was part of one of the marble pillars and it took them up. She explained to her as they traveled, “this is the largest magical library in the world. It boasts over ten billion books from all ages and all places. Some places that don’t even exist anymore. We serve magical peoples from all over the world on a daily basis.”

Arlene didn’t even attempt to hide her amazement. “That’s amazing.” She looked up to see Adrian smiling at her.

They reached the right level and got off the elevator. Their guide led them past tall shelves in neat rows. Every shelf was well maintained. She stopped and gestured to a row of shelves. “This is the history of all families named Connery.”

Arlene told her, “thank you.” They began looking through the books.

Adrian pointed down the row and said, “the signs up top say those pertain to the Irish families. Or at least the ones from the United Kingdom area.”

Arlene realized the how monumental the task ahead was. “There’s going to be a ton of families named Connery from Ireland.” Knowing that staving it off would get them nowhere, she and Adrian got started.

They combed through books looking for anything pertaining to her specific family. It was a long search. True to Arlene’s prediction, Ireland had many families with the last name of Connery. It took some sorting to find the books that pertained to her specifically. They spent hours pouring over the books. Almost all of them were in English.

They spent seven hours narrowing down the books. They took five breaks and ate once. For all their searching they turned up three books out of what felt like over a hundred.

They sprawled out on the floor. Arlene was the first to speak, “that was painful. I want to check these out and look at them tomorrow.” She rubbed at her eyes.

She heard Adrian say, “Ma’am, can we check these books out?”

She told him, “I apologize, only those living locally can check out books. For a price you can receive a copy of the books you would like. Unless they are on the banned list.”

She opened her eyes and sat up. Adrian was standing up already while holding out a hand for her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. They got the three, thick books. Their guide led them back to the front desk and Adrian asked in Arabic to get them copied. He said something to him that made Adrian’s eyes widen up.

He looked to Arlene and told her, “two of the books are just fifty Galleons to copy each. The third is a restricted book but we can keep it at the beach house without trouble. It costs five thousand to copy though. He didn’t know why it was so expensive.”

Arlene didn’t want to brag but five thousand wasn’t a lot to her. Especially to learn more about her family’s history. She told him, “I can pay.” She pulled out her check book and wrote one for five thousand and one hundred Galleons to copy the three books.

The librarian took the check and the books away for a few minutes. Then he came back with three books in fresh binding. She knew the copying would be done with magic but she was still impressed with the short amount of time it took. The librarian handed her the books and she thanked him. He nodded in answer.

She turned to Adrian and asked him, “is there anything you wanted to look at?”

He rubbed at his chin and said, “not really. We need to get back tomorrow. I’m also really tired for today.” He gestured for her to follow and walked towards the exit elevator.

They got in and rode the elevator to the surface. When they got to the top they did the process to get in but in reverse. Leave shed, go behind column, turn invisible, fly away on broom, return to hotel roof. They got their suitcases and Adrian apparated them to the beach house so she could drop off the restricted book. Then he apparated them to Hogwarts.

They appeared at the gates to begin the walk up to the castle. Their feet crunched in the snow. Arlene asked him a question, “Adrian, you had all the information in the world at your hands. You could’ve looked up anything. Why did you just want to leave?”

He didn’t answer for a minute. The only sound was the crunch of the snow. He told her, “the things I want can’t be found in a book.” He was silent for a few moments before saying, “I just want to protect my kids and my students. I want my life to be relaxed. Eventually, I want to retire and sit on my beach all day without a care. Just happy that I’ve done everything I can to make the people I love and care about happy and safe.” He looked at her and apologized, “sorry, the wants and fears of adults are usually more concepts than physical things. The result of things getting more complicated.” She stopped in her tracks. He stopped almost immediately and asked, “what’s wrong?”

She looked to the snow. She didn’t know how to verbalize what she was thinking. The words began to pour from her mouth, “so, you’re legally my guardian. We’ve been living together for over a year now. You’re the best father figure I’ve had to look up to.” Her words stopped coming. He waited patiently for her to figure things out. She forced herself to say, “I’ve started calling Joan mom and I know you two aren’t married but I want to call you something. It’s not your name.” She wanted to say the words but they wouldn’t come to her. She couldn’t get them past her teeth.

Then he kneeled in the snow. He placed both his hands on her shoulders. The tired Professor explained, “I know what you want to say. Ever since I first saw you standing on those stairs in your normal clothes you’ve reminded me of someone who I never got to know properly. Someone I hold very close to my heart. You now lie next to that spot.” Tears filled his eyes but they didn’t fall. “Arlene Connery, we’re not related by blood, but after everything we’ve been through together I would consider it an honor for you to let me call you daughter.”

A second that time didn’t move in held her. Then she threw herself into his chest. He held her as she sobbed, “yes, please. Please call me that. I’ll call you dad.”

His hands tightened. She heard his voice crack as he told her, “thank you. Thank you, my daughter.”

After a length of time passed that cannot be measured the two of them composed themselves and returned to the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

Arlene Pov.

The day of the Yule ball arrived. It was also Christmas so before all the fancy dancing began there was the tradition that dated back hundreds of years. Gift giving.

They sat in the Ravenclaw common room. Others were scattered around them but most were off preparing for the ball. A tree had been set up in the corner by the fireplace. Garland and lights decorated the walls. Someone had set up a radio to play muggle Christmas music.

Arlene gave Luna a box and Luna handed one to her. The box given to Arlene was wrapped in light blue paper. She pulled off the paper and opened the box. Inside she found a necklace. From first sight she could tell it had been homemade. Arlene didn’t know anything about jewelry but it was almost impossible for this to have come from a store.

The necklace was made from a simple string that had been looped though the caps of Butterbeer bottles. A hole had been drilled in each cap with the string going into it. It was such a simple gift that actually spoke a lot about them. Obviously, Luna paid attention to her. Most people who knew her also knew that she liked Butterbeer. It was also sweet that it was homemade. Luna had done all this herself. Spending obnoxious amounts of money on someone was one thing but putting something together and crafting it from spare parts was something entirely different.

Arlene loved it just for the fact that it was homemade. That Luna had made it with her own hands instead of just buying something. She suddenly felt as if her gift to Luna was inadequate.

Luna had already opened her gift. It was not homemade and it was definitely store bought. She had received another necklace. This one had a silver coated chain with a sapphire the size of the pad of Luna’s thumb. It was obviously magical just from the touch of it. As she pulled it from the box Luna’s eyes went wide with happiness.

Arlene watched as she put it on. She told her, “I got it mailed here a week ago. It has protective charms put on it so it will keep you safe from small dangers.” Arlene put on her new necklace and told her, “I love this so much. You did this all yourself and you did a great job of it.”

Luna blushed but didn’t deny her hard work. She did say, “I love your gift. It was so thoughtful and sweet of you. I’m glad you want me to be safe.” She narrowed her eyes at Arlene. “You need to look out for your safety as well. I hope you got one for yourself.” She didn’t need to say out loud that she was referring to the tournament.

Arlene pulled aside the neckline of her robes far enough to reveal the chain going along the side of her neck. Luna nodded in approval.

They left the common room to meet up with Ginny. She was waiting in the Great Hall for them with a single custard on a dish in front of her. As soon as they walked up she warned them, “don’t eat that custard. That was my gift from Fred and George and I don’t trust it.”

Arlene noted that and sat down across from her. She slide a box to Ginny and said, “this is a real gift.” She opened it and found another amulet like the one Luna had received. Arlene informed her of the protective charm on it.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her and said, “am I the one who needs protection right now?” Arlene showed her the amulet that she had gotten herself. Ginny nodded in approval. Then she opened Luna’s gift. Luna had gotten her a jersey from the Hollyhead Harpies. She smiled and told Luna, “thank you. This is great.” She looked at Arlene and reassured her, “I love your gift too Arlene. It is very nice of you.”

The Ravenclaw boy who had pushed Ginny into the bicorns water trough at the beginning of the year rudely walked up and said, “hey, any of you girls need a real man to take you to the Yule ball?”

Ginny instantly shot back, “why? Are you going to go find one for us?” They all laughed as he went red in the face.

He scowled and snatched Ginny’s pastry away. He walked away and took a bite from it. A bang went off and it exploded in his face. The plate fell and shattered to the floor as he squealed in surprise. He ran out of the Great Hall.

Fred and George walked up, using the table for support as they were doubled over with laughter. Fred fought to say through his laughing, “great play, sis.”

George got enough control to say, “classic, going in the Weasley hall of fame that is.” They high fived and left.

After the three of them stopped laughing Arlene told them, “I have to go give my parents their gifts.”

Luna said, “we can come with you.” Ginny shrugged and nodded in agreement. The trio set off to Adrian’s office. Luna got to it first and knocked on it. “Professor Barnes, your daughter is here to see you.”

He opened the door holding a box. “What a coincidence, I have a gift for my daughter.” He handed Arlene the box. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a slim box. He took it so she could open her box. Adrian got another protection amulet. Arlene pulled a pair of gloves from hers. “Dragonhide gloves, can stop a knife blade so you can wear them during potions or herbology. They’re also resistant to most forms of magic.”

“Thank you,” she put them on and informed him, “these fit perfect. The amulet I gave you will protect you from small dangers.”

He had already put it on. “Thank you. It looks nice too.” He told Luna and Ginny, “sorry, I don’t have gifts for you guys. I’ve had a lot on my plate lately.”

Arlene asked, “do you know where mom is?”

He shrugged and suggested, “her office? I think she had some tests to grade.”

They thanked him and left. The trio made their way up to the top of the astronomy tower to knock on her office door. Joan opened the door with a Santa hat on her head. “I had a feeling you would show up here soon.” She handed Arlene a box and gave Luna and Ginny a bar of chocolate each. Arlene gave her another amulet in a box.

Joan’s gift to her was a pair of dragonhide boots. She had a strong suspicion that Joan and Adrian had worked together on their gifts. She told her, “thank you. These are just my size too. How did you know?”

She shrugged and answered, “I’m just good like that. Now, I’m sorry but I have to get my stuff ready for the ball tonight. Adrian better be doing the same. I want him to look good.” She looked at their confused looks and explained, “we’re dancing together tonight. Arlene, I didn’t tell you that we’re romantic now?”

She shook her head in a no. She said, “I’m happy for you two. I hope he looks good for you too.” Arlene realized that getting ready seemed like a good idea. The trio told her bye and headed back to the Great Hall to hang out for a few more hours.

Many expected the Yule Ball to take place in the Great Hall. What most at Hogwarts didn’t know was that there was a proper ballroom hidden away. It almost never got used. There was not much of a real purpose to it. The last time it had been used was back in 1939. Hogwarts hadn’t had a dance since.

Double doors set into the side of the Great Hall led into it. All through the day decorations were being added to the hall. The doors to the ballroom remained closed.

The three of them left two hours before the ball was supposed to start to get ready. She put on her blue dress. Luna helped her put her hair in a thick braid down her back. Luna put on a frilly, yellow dress and had her hair done in a half up half down style. She had a bun on the back of her head but with half her hair still coming down her back. Luna also put two small sunflowers in her hair.

Arlene’s flower had grown in the years she had kept it. She had to trim a few times already but she plucked one of the extra heads from it and stuck it in her hair.

It was almost time to go down. The champions were meeting early to make sure they could start the dance. Arlene asked Luna one more time, “are you sure about this?”

Luna nodded and said, “I want to dance with you. That will make me happy.” Arlene took a deep breath and lead her down to the Great Hall where the champions were meeting up.

In the two hours that had passed the decorations had been expanded upon greatly. The tree no longer sat in the Great Hall. Garland had been draped all over the walls. Snowflakes had been enchanted to fall from the ceiling but disappeared a few feet above their heads. The tables had been pushed aside to make room for wooden arches that led from the entrance hall to the ballroom. These had also been decorated with Garland. The doors to the ballroom were wide open now but Arlene couldn’t see past them well enough to tell what was on the other side.

When Luna and she walked into the Great Hall they found the other champions waiting. Professor McGonagall was there fussing over all the details. Krum was with Hermione as his partner. Harry stood next to Parvati and Ron had Padma but he kept looking at Hermione. The two champions from Beauxbatons had yet to arrive.

Harry had neat yet modest dress robes. Krum was wearing dress robes that resembled a uniform. It fit him well and every detail had been paid attention to. Ron’s robes were…old fashioned. Hermione had undergone a massive change. She wore well applied make up, a beautiful dress, and had even put in fancy earrings.

Arlene had little time to be amazed by her transformation. Professor McGonagall rushed over and asked, “oh, where is your date?” Arlene pointed to Luna. After a few seconds of confusion an understanding look crossed her face. “Oh, how very bold of you two.” She smiled. “I’m proud to see you two ladies leading the charge in change.”

She didn’t fuss over them anymore but Krum came over and asked, “are you two in a relationship?” Victor Krum was an imposingly tall, buff man. Not to mention a professional athlete. His accent only added to this.

Arlene hid her fear and said, “we are.”

He nodded. “You two are brave indeed. I am glad to see people standing up for themselves like you.” He smiled at them and then raised an arm towards the entrance hall and said, “the champions from Beauxbatons have arrived.” He walked back to Hermione then.

Both of the Beauxbatons champions looked to Arlene and Luna and immediately gasped in surprise. They both left their partners to rush forward. Jules Bastion told them, “how wonderful, I didn’t know that the school was allowing for same-sex partners. That’s cool.”

Fleur told them, “you should come to France. We are very accepting there.”

It was then that Professor McGonagall came back and said, “everything is ready. Please get with your partners and get ready to walk in.”

Arlene stood next to Luna. Before she knew it they were walking forward. Her heart beat faster in her chest. This was the moment of truth. Then they were in the ballroom.

She was distracted by the beauty of the room. The ceiling was as tall as the one in the Great Hall with snowflakes falling from it. The tree that had been in the Great Hall now presided over the center of the room. Garland strings ran from it to the walls and wound downward towards the floor. A grand stage had been set up on her left. Two buffet tales loaded with food sat on her right and in the middle was the dance floor.

McGonagall led them right to the dance floor and left them there. Luna and Arlene faced each other, then the music started. There was a second where neither of them moved before Luna took the lead. The music was something operatic but there seemed to be no source for it.

At first it was just the champions dancing. Then the braver of the students joined them. Arlene watched Ginny and Neville go past. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were dancing on the side. Hagrid and Madame Maxine were on the floor as well. Draco and a Slytherin girl she had never met before danced by. Adrian and Joan danced together. Even Filch was loving on his cat in the corner of the room.

The song went on for several minutes with Luna humming it under her breath as they danced. When the song ended they moved to the buffet tables. She had enjoyed the dance but being out in front of so many people, lesbian or not, had made her nervous.

Arlene asked, “so, did you enjoy that?”

Luna made a scrunched up face and said, “it was nice but I prefer my own dances. Some of them drive Nargles away.” She reached towards the table and grabbed a slice of pudding.

Draco and his partner came by. He told them, “congratulations. I didn’t think anyone was that brave.” His partner made a smile but it was obvious it was fake. She didn’t say anything mean though.

Before they left the jerk Ravenclaw boy, who I refuse to name, came by and coughed, “losers,” into his hand.

Malfoy immediately marched in front of him and demanded, “excuse me? Did you just insult me? My father will hear about this.”

He winced and ran away. They all noted that he did not have a partner. The Slytherin girl Malfoy was partnered with gave an impressed nod as to how he had handled the situation. They turned and headed back towards the dance floor. She couldn't help, but notice him glance at Harry.

Arlene asked, “so, are you in the mood for some of your own dances?”

Luna sighed and answered, “to be honest I don’t feel like teaching right now. Besides it’s more of a thing between my dad and me. If you want to do the dance we did before then I’m willing.” She shook her head and they stayed by the snack table.

Her adoptive parents strolled by and Joan said, “I didn’t know you two were dating. That’s cool.”

Adrian said, “I’m glad you two were brave enough to come out like this. It is cool.” He pointed to the open doors and added, “there’s decorations outside too if you want to see them.”

They had to go then. Several students came by them and congratulated them on their bravery. Students from all houses. Some of the staff too: Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid and others. Even Filch came by and congratulated them. Almost all of the ghosts did as well, a few told them it was a sign of the times progressing to a brighter future.

They did leave to go outside and see the outside decorations. On their way out the door they almost ran into Rita Skeeter but she was intercepted by Adrian. He zoomed past them and got into her face while saying, “no, turn your lying ass around and get off my school grounds.” The photographer tried to take a picture of him but he snatched the camera away and slammed it to the ground. It shattered into pieces and he spat at the creepy man, “bill me.” Rita turned around and ran from him.

Hedgerows had been set up around the doorway into the school. A fountain with a unicorn statue in it dominated the center of attention. It was in between the hedges that they spotted Harry and Draco dancing out of view of everyone else. They couldn’t be as open as Arlene and Luna because of Draco’s dad. At least they got to spend some time together. Maybe what Arlene and Luna did would push the world to be more accepting.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays.

Ginny Pov.

Ginny danced with Neville several more times than she had planned. To everyone’s surprise he was actually an excellent dancer. This was surprising for many reasons. Neville had always been considered one of the clumsiest students at Hogwarts. He had no balance, no proper posture and no coordination. Ever since his first day at Hogwarts he had been the embarrassing one or the brunt of most jokes.

Ginny still didn’t know why she had asked him to go to the ball with her. It had just popped out of her mouth. It had been a surprise to both of them. They had ended up going together. She didn’t expect much to happen that night. She didn’t expect to have much of a good time.

The reality was that Neville was great at dancing. Somehow, whenever he began to dance his balance and foot placement became extraordinary. He had incredible rhythm. He lead Ginny across the floor effortlessly. The normally awkward boy took control and ruled the dance floor.

Even when the operatic music was traded for the muggle knock-off band Neville still ruled the dance floor. Others cleared the way to watch him move in ways they didn’t think was possible.

Ginny could do nothing but watch and be led around in awe at his incredibleness on the floor. She was amazed and astounded. The whole time he stuck by her side as well. He always wanted to dance with her, even when she was having trouble keeping up. Some other girls would come up to ask for dances but he would say no and that he was there with Ginny.

Not only did he show off this incredible talent of his but he was humble about it as well. Almost every dance at the ball ended with him asking her if he did well. She always told him that he did. Always in an amazed voice. Neville Longbottom was the last person anyone expected to be great at dancing.

So it was almost a relief when he asked her, “do you want to go spend some time outside?”

She had just finished catching her breath from the last dance. She answered, “yes. I want to go see the decorations.”

He led her out of the ballroom, through the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. From there they went outside. They found themselves surrounded on all sides by hedges with a fountain in the middle. The fountain was ten feet of unicorn with a continuous jet of water coming from the horn.

They walked into the hedgerows. It was like a maze but they weren’t worried about finding the other side. They just wandered it while enjoying each other’s company.

Ginny asked, “when did you learn to dance?”

He actually blushed and answered, “o-oh, I just did a lot of practicing in my spare time. I’ve always had a rhythm for music. It helps plants grow.” His blush went away as his voice grew in confidence at the idea of plants. Everyone knew that Herbology was Neville’s favorite subject. It was also his best subject.

The two of them walked for several minutes before they accidently found the other side. It opened up rather close to where the Beauxbatons carriage sat. The lake was visible from here as well. Two slowly filling troughs in the snow marked where the students from the two other schools had walked to the ballroom.

The snow was falling outside again. The stars shone brightly against the night sky. Ginny looked at Neville and told him, “I had a really great time Neville. Thank you for coming with me.”

He blushed and responded, “oh, I was my pleasure. Thank you for asking me. If you hadn’t then I don’t think I would’ve come.” They went to bed shortly afterwards.

Ginny lay awake for a while. She kept thinking about how Neville had looked in his dress robes. He had definitely lost weight since last year, in a good way. When he went on the dance floor he had become so confident and happy. It was odd seeing him in this light. He was so different from his usual timid self. Ginny didn’t mind either. She liked both versions of Neville. Eventually, she did fall asleep.

When she woke up the next morning the first thing she did was go down to breakfast to find Arlene and Luna. She didn’t find them there but she had gotten up later than usual. She went up to the staff table and asked Professor Barnes, “Professor, have you seen Arlene or Luna?”

He threw down his copy of the Daily Prophet and answered, “I have not. I would certainly like to know where they are as well.” He took a swig from his personal flask. That was when Ginny noticed the article he had been reading.

A squib for champion!  
By Rita Skeeter.

Ginny only had to read a few lines to see what it was about. Somehow that bitch from the Daily Prophet had found out that Arlene couldn’t use her wand. She didn’t say anything about her unique magic though. Ginny’s vision went red for a second before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. He told her, “I know you’re angry. I am too. We need to find Arlene and tell her before she finds out this way. Right now she needs the support of her friends more than revenge.”

Ginny went along with his plan. He had a solid point. She did ask, “what about Skeeter?”

“I am going to high five her multiple times in the face with extreme force,” He said as he directed her towards the exit of the Great Hall. Ginny loved that idea but knew it was important to find Arlene right now. “Professor Winters is searching for her as well.” They left the Great Hall.

She told him, “I can start searching for her. Where do you want me to look?”

They stopped in the entrance hall and he told her, “anywhere. Professor Winters is going to start at the astronomy tower and work her way to the Ravenclaw common room. I’m going down to the dungeons and working my way up. I suggest all the girl’s bathrooms in between. I can’t go in those.”

Ginny understood and said, “I’ll check the bathrooms.” She ran off to the nearest one. She mostly went off of memory and didn’t find her in any of them. Others called out to her as she ran but she didn’t stop for any of them. Only to ask if they had seen Arlene. None of them had.

As young and athletic as she was, running up and down stairs was taking a toll on her. She soon found herself panting and sweating. She stopped to lean against the wall when she remembered the bathroom that no one ever used. The girl’s bathroom on the second floor. Because of moaning Myrtle.

She went to that one and burst through the door. Right in the middle of the room was Arlene with Luna trying to comfort her. She walked forward and asked, “have you seen it?”

Arlene nodded. She already knew what it was. She joined them on the floor. It was very clean since it was cleaned daily but never used. Ginny did note that Arlene hadn’t been crying. She wasn’t sure if that was from inner strength or bottling up her emotions. Maybe the article hadn’t affected her that much. She asked, “what are you thinking?”

Arlene clapped her hands together and said, “it was bound to happen sooner or later. I knew that the school would find out eventually. I guess this is the best time for it. Everyone is distracted by the tournament and still feeling good from the ball last night.”

Luna’s eyes opened wide. “you used fire in the first trial. How can a squib use fire if the rest of the world doesn’t know she has a special magic?” She gained a mischievous smirk that was un-Luna-like.

Arlene smiled fiercely and asked, “are you suggesting we discredit Skeeter?”

Ginny was liking where this was going. She said, “we just have to show the whole school that you can do magic with a wand.”

“no, wait, my classes. Everyone will have figured out that one by now. Everyone will know that I don’t take wand classes,” Arlene was the one to realize that the plan they had been formulating would not work. All three of them went silent for a while. Arlene stood up and said, “no, I’m going to keep using it in the tournament and keep everyone guessing. I’m not going to hide in this bathroom anymore either.” She walked out before either of them could stop her.

Ginny had to appreciate her boldness but Luna and her followed Arlene to the Great Hall. She watched as Arlene walked up to the doorway and stood there with her arms crossed.

Ginny was surprised to hear clapping and cheering. She peeked around the corner to see everyone clapping for Arlene. She was confused and saw that Arlene was too. Then her two brothers, Fred and George stood up and explained to the three of them, “we’re all happy to see the girl who’s so talented that she can make it to the second round of the Triwizard tournament without using a wand!”

George said, “no one else can boast that.”

Fred asked, “so, how did you use the fire in the first round then?”

The hall went silent as everyone waited to hear her answer. She shrugged and answered, “magic.” The hall roared in laughter.

Ginny was just happy to see that her friend wasn’t going to get ridiculed for something she couldn’t control. Also that this had just blown up in Skeeter’s face.

Ginny ran down to the twins and asked, “how?”

They looked at each other. Then back to her and Fred answered, “we saw the article and started spreading our opinion. We changed a few hearts and minds.”

George added, “great thing about being us is that most people will listen to us. And so, we have influenced the public to our favor.”

They both said in unison, “you’re welcome.”

Over the next few days Arlene, Luna, and Ginny didn’t get bothered anymore by bullies. Arlene became everyone’s favorite champion. The whole school loved the idea that someone with no use of magic could make it to the second trial of the Triwizard tournament. Everyone was eager to ask how she managed to use fire in the first but she always said something mysterious or refused to answer.

Ginny found herself being asked more questions about Arlene. She didn’t answer any except to tell people how much of a great friend she was. For once Rita Skeeter hadn’t ruined things as she had planned. Even Professor Barnes got over his anger and found it all hilarious.

The whole school had a new favorite champion, Arlene. So it was surprising when she told Ginny at the start of term, “I’m going to fail the second trial.”

They had just left dinner. Ginny looked at her funny while Luna tried to make her feel better, “you don’t know that. You just have a bad feeling about it.”

Arlene rolled her eyes and pulled out the scepter from the first trial. It was different now. She showed it to Ginny. At the top was no longer an orb but a mini statue of a dragon guarding an egg. She explained, “the judges said the scepter is the clue to the second trial. There’s a dragon at the top of the scepter. What do you think Ginny?”

She hid her surprise and fear. She told her, “I think you need to find a way to fight a dragon.” She didn’t tell Arlene what she was thinking: that this was a horrible idea.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late update. Yesterday was a really long day at my day job.

Arlene Pov.

For the whole month of January Arlene and her friends spent every moment not in class, on homework, sleeping or eating on finding ways for Arlene to defeat a dragon. Yet despite all their efforts nothing was coming up. Arlene’s inability to use a wand was hindering her greatly as most methods involved using a wand.

Three of them searched through almost every book on dragons. They were joined halfway through the month by Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They had worked out their scepters as well and now worked on ways for Harry and Ron to get past dragons.

The biggest issue was that none of them knew what the goal of the trial was. Did they have to get past a dragon? Was is a straight up duel with a dragon? Was it a team effort or were they alone? Did they just have to tickle a sleeping dragon and live? None of them knew.

Arlene was completely convinced that she was going to have to use her unique magic just to get out of it alive. They were all in the library whispering ideas to each other.

Ginny was telling them, “a dragon’s eyes are the weakest spot on it. The underbelly is also quite weak.” She turned a page. “Unless the species they get has a chest plate of scales for protection.” She ran a hand through her hair.

Hermione suggested, “We could try a sleeping charm on it? It’ll take a while to work on a dragon but it is something.”

Ron shook his head and told her, “Hermione, we haven’t even started sleeping charms yet. Besides the first loud noise the crowd makes and it’ll wake right back up.”

Hermione slammed her book shut and growled at it. Ginny asked them, “do we have idea where it’ll be? Maybe Arlene can do something with alchemy again?”

Arlene told them, “we don’t know the location. The only thing I can think of in the air to hurt it with is an oxygen explosion. That will have no control and could light half the audience on fire. Not to mention the dragon will be so fire resistant that it will only make it angry.” She leaned against the desk and said, “unless I get lucky like with the first trial and just stumble on some good elements to use.”

Hermione brought her head up and suggested, “you can bring in an element though. You can just bring one to the trial. What do you think could hurt a dragon?” She looked at the others for ideas.

Arlene was trying to think of elements that she could use that would hurt a dragon but not the audience. Not much sprang to mind. Not much that she could use easily. Most of it was the fact that she could only carry a pocket full of it. Not even that much phosphorus would blind a dragon for long. Especially if she was alone.

Harry said, “if it is a group effort then Arlene could do something to distract while Ron and I use as many stunning spells on it that we can.” He looked to all of them for their thoughts.

Luna pointed to her book and said, “the dragon will recover too fast for two wizards to overcome it. No matter how many stunning spells you throw at it. It would take at least five or six to bring it down.” She gave Harry a nod of the head. “Nice idea though.”

Ron slapped his hands to the desk and said, “Hagrid, he wants to raise one he has to know how to calm it or something.” He looked at their expressions of doubt. They all knew Hagrid wanted a dragon but they didn’t think he would know how to calm one. It was better than anything they had found yet. He tried to explain, “I think we should at least try it. Rather than do nothing.”

Arlene sighed. The she stood up and said, “we can at least try. He needs to come out sooner or later anyway.”

Hagrid had been hiding in his hut ever since the article after Arlene’s had come out. Somehow Skeeter had figured out that Hagrid was half giant. Everyone who didn’t know him was suddenly scared of the man who had been around Hogwarts all this time and never hurt anyone.

The six of them left the library and headed for Hagrid’s hut. When they got outside they saw ministry workers levitating loads of lumber, stone, and metal bars down into the forbidden forest. They had even cut a path into the trees that was visible from the door to the entrance hall.

They walked down towards the hut. None of the ministry workers even glanced in their direction. Luna was the first one to ask, “what are you up to?”

One of them glanced at Luna and answered, “sorry, I can’t say. It’s supposed to be a secret.”

Luna countered, “is it about the dragons?”

His lips went tight and he walked away while levitating his metal rods. That almost confirmed that it was about the dragons. Arlene said, “they must be getting the holding areas ready for them early.” A flutter of fear floated through her as she thought of all the steps necessary to hold such powerful beasts. She knew she was going to have to face those monsters.

They reached the hut to find Professor Grubbly-Plank in front of it. She appeared to be blocking the way almost. She stared them down, focusing on the boys with her glare, until they reached the hut. She lashed out at them, “go away. We are on busy ministry business right now.”

Arlene asked, “Professor, we just need to ask Hagrid a question.”

“No,” she told them. “Whatever you want to ask him you can ask me. I’m a more competent teacher anyway.”

The struck a nerve with Harry. “Hagrid is a great teacher. You leave him alone!”

Arlene intervened, “then I’ll ask you, how does a squib take down a dragon singlehandedly?”

Her face paled and she stuttered. “W-w-well, simple, r-really. Uh…” No actual response came from her. She waved off the question and responded, “why do you need to know?”

Arlene scowled and said, “I’m facing one in the second trial in the tournament.”

She huffed and scolded her, “you should’ve thought of that before putting your name in.”

They all responded at the same time, “she didn’t put her name in!”

She reeled back from the response. She then scowled at them. Upset that she wasn’t getting the response she wanted, she waved them away and yelled, “get out of here!”

Dejected and not getting anywhere they turned around. Harry reassured them, “we can try again later.” They went and sat in the Great Hall until after dinner. Then they went back to the hut after eating.

This time no one was there. Harry was the first one to reach the door. First he knocked politely. When that didn’t work he slammed his fist in the door and yelled, “Hagrid open this door! We need to talk with you! It’s urgent.”

All they got in return was silence. Ron yelled, “it’s about dragons!” Still nothing. They were forced to leave. Hagrid was still not ready to talk to them. They still had no way to fight the dragons.

For the next week she would go down to Hagrid’s at least once a day and knock on his door. She didn’t get a response any of those times. After another week of researching she felt like she had read every book in the library on dragons. She still had no way of defeating one without using her own magic.

At the end of that week she braved her parents. She stayed back after an Alchemy class to talk to Adrian. She walked up to his desk. There was no way he would handle this well. There was no way to put it gently. She asked, “dad, how do I fight a dragon?”

For a second his eyes remained on the paper. He sat up and pulled one of his desk drawers open. He pulled out the things she was least expecting. He pulled a muggle handheld radio from it and told it, “Joan, I need you in my classroom. Family emergency.”

Her voice popped from it, “I’m on my way. Ten minutes.”

He put away the radio and asked her, “please tell me why you feel the desire to fight one of the strongest apex predators on the planet?” He leaned back but she could tell he was tense.

Arlene told him everything she had found out. That dragons were involved in the next trial. That despite all the research she had done she had found nothing to help her. About ten minutes went by as she talked. Joan walked in just as she had finished. The two of them gave her the rundown of it.

Joan took a seat. Arlene had taken a seat shortly after starting her explanation. Joan leaned forward and put her hands to her face in a thinking manner. She put her hands down. “I don’t know. I can’t believe they are going to let thirteen year old students fight dragons.”

Adrian played the calm role, “we don’t know all the details of the trial yet. It may not be a direct fight.” He remained leaning back in his chair. After a moment he added, “If it is a direct fight then you will have to use your magic. No dragon will give you time to draw an alchemic circle.”

Joan input, “When dragons are angry they act dumb. You can use that to your advantage. They’re easily distracted. A loud, annoying object will distract it easily.” She crossed her arms and said, “Adrian that might give her time to do alchemy.”

He shook his head. “It wouldn’t matter. There’s not much she could do that wouldn’t kill everyone in the stadium as well.”

Joan asked, “can Snape make a sleeping potion strong enough to put down a dragon for a few minutes?”

Adrian looked at her. “Maybe. I’d say it is worth a shot.” Then he told her, “Joan and I have fought exactly one dragon before. That was the worst fight I have ever been in even with all our skills and training. I do not recommend fighting this thing head on. Focus on moving. Use the terrain and the environment to your advantage. Take cover when you can.”

Joan told her, “go ask Professor Snape about that sleeping potion. Then find us later and we’ll talk more strategy.”

Arlene told them, “thank you for helping me. I’m going to go find him now.” She waved bye to them and left for the dungeons. The last class of the day had passed but she hoped Professor Snape would still be in his office. She also hoped that he felt like being nice today. She had a feeling he would tell her to just go away but she had to try.

She knocked on the door to his office. There was silence. She was about to walk away when she felt something brush against her consciousness. It was hard to describe what she was feeling but it felt like someone was trying to get inside her mind. In reflex she pushed against it and it went away. She also heard a crash inside the office. After a few seconds she heard, “come in.”

She opened the door and found Professor Snape straightening his office with magic. He sneered at her, “what do you want?”

“Your help in making a potion that will put a dragon to sleep.” She delivered it well enough that he was stunned into silence for a few seconds.

He recovered enough to reply, “you want to put an adult dragon to sleep?” She nodded. He nodded than told her, “take a seat. We’ll look at your options.” He went over the potions that would give her a chance.

He wrote down seven potions:

Dizziness draught.  
Standard sleep potion.  
Drowsiness draught.  
Draught of living death.  
Fatiguing infusion.  
Fire protection potion.  
Felix Felicis.

He told her, “most of these will either put a person to sleep or nearly kill them. For the strongest effect you might want to use the Draught of living death. For a fully grown dragon you might need five doses. It is difficult to brew and whatever potion you choose to brew I will make you do it.” He switched tactics, “the two potions at the bottom are to be taken by you. If you need me to explain what Fire protection potion does I’m going to kick you out of this office. You should note that it does not protect your clothes.” Professor Snape leaned forward, “Felix Felicis is the world’s strongest luck potion. If you take it then your chances of success increase a substantial amount.” He raised a finger. “That does not mean you will be invincible.” Arlene looked over her options. The potions master asked, “tell me when you have made your decision. I will only provide the ingredients and recipe. It is up to you to brew it.”

Arlene began weighing the pros and cons of each potion in front of her. She also included her ability to brew them. Over half of them she hadn’t even heard of. She had always been good at potions. Not as good as she was at alchemy but still well above average.

She grabbed his quill and circled the fire protection, Felix, and the standard sleep potion. Professor Snape looked at her choices and said, “Felix Felicis is an extremely difficult potion to brew. You’ll need almost ten doses of the standard sleeping potion to put down a dragon. That amount of ingredients will require compensation to the school.”

Arlene pulled a check from her pocket and carelessly wrote a check for a thousand galleons. She knew she needed a way to make money so she wouldn’t waste her fortune away but for now she could afford it. She slid it to him.

Professor Snape took it and his face went pale. “T-this is far more than is needed. How can you afford this?” He put the check in his desk. Arlene only smiled in a smug manner. As someone who had never had a thing in life before she now loved being obscenely rich. Professor Snape said, “I’ll return what isn’t used. I’ll get the ingredients set aside for you. When they are ready I will send for you.”

“Thank you professor,” Arlene told him. She stood up to leave.

He stopped her by asking, “Miss Connery, do you anything about Legilimency?”

She made a face and asked, “Legi-what?”

He waved her away and said, “never mind.” He got up and went to his cupboard. Arlene left his office still in good mood. She was planning something that would put down a dragon for sure. They would wake up just fine. After she had accomplished her goal.

She went down towards the Great Hall but found the two people she was looking for before she got there. Fred and George were hiding something behind a suit of armor when she found them.

Fred warned her, “might want to clear out.”

George amplified, “we’re about to set off a nasty stink bomb. Filch is going to love it.”

Arlene asked, “how do I get to the kitchens?”

They both turned to her and asked in unison, “what makes you think we know?”

She crossed her arms and responded, “you’re Fred and George. If you don’t know then you should figure it out.”

They glanced at each other. Fred told his twin, “she’s clever. More clever than we give her credit for.”

George looked at her and told her, “there’s a staircase that leads down from the Great Hall. Looking into the hall it is to the left.”

Fred continued, “In that corridor there’s a picture of a fruit basket.”

They both told her in unison, “tickle the pear.”

She smiled at them. As she ran off she told them, “thank you!” She made her way down to the kitchens. She found the picture of the fruit and tickled the pear. It actually squirmed with a giggle. The picture swung open to reveal the kitchens within.

She was greeted by the sight of dozens of house elves. None of them stopped working except for one. The only one with any semblance of clothes ran up to her and said, “welcome to the kitchens, my name is Dobby. May I ask your name perchance?”

That was the first time anyone had ever used the word ‘perchance’ on her. She shrugged it off. “My name is Arlene Connery and I have a favor to ask.”

The entire room froze at the mention of the name Connery. Every house elf turned to look at her with big eyes. Then they swarmed towards her. She backed up as they rushed at her. Despite their short legs they surrounded her. Then they began cheering.

She blurted out, “I just wanted to get a large piece of meat.”

As one voice they all asked, “how big?”

She clarified, “large enough to tempt a dragon. I need it in a week and a half.”

Dobby announced, “we will prepare a boar for her!” All the other house elves ran off to continue their work. Dobby stayed and told her, “we are happy at the return of the Connery family. Ever since Sarah Connery passed we house elves have had more and more harshness and restrictions put on us. Your family was the only one that stood up for us.”

Arlene squinted at him and said, “do you know what happened to my family. My blood family?”

The house elf shook his head sadly. “No one knows. We do wish we did though. We do know that the ministry has used your absence to put more and more harsh restrictions on house elves and other beasts.”

Arlene rubbed at her chin. She hadn’t had a chance to look at the books from the Library of Alexandria yet. She had been so occupied with how to defeat a dragon. When the second trial was over she would look in those first.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dropping this one a day early because I won't be able to do it tomorrow. Next week's schedule should be better than this week's.

Adrian Pov.

He was grading some papers when there was a knock on his office door. He said, “enter.” Joan opened the door. He smiled at her and said, “let me finish these papers and I’ll do whatever you want me to do to you.”

She responded, “we’re needed down in the forest. Hagrid and Grubbly-Plank need help. This is from McGonagall.”

He felt his face burn and put his quill away. “Yup, let’s go.” He got up from his desk. On his way out the door he felt something hit his rear. “Ah!” He whirled to see Joan giving him a cheeky grin. She blew him a kiss and led the way down the corridor.

They walked down to Hagrid’s hut. Grubbly-Plank was waiting outside the hut. When she saw them walking up she commented, “I only wanted you, Winters. We shouldn’t need Barnes.”

Joan responded, “I don’t know how many dragons you’ve fought but I want all the support I can get.” She held up a hand and finished, “support I know I can count on.” She leaned in and whispered, “she thinks you’re useless because you’re a man.”

Adrian shrugged and said, “okay, I know my worth.” He didn’t really care what she thought of him. Then what Joan had said settled in his brain. He spun to her and asked, “dragons? We’re helping with the dragons?”

Joan nodded and knocked on the door to the hut. She ignored Grubbly-Plank’s complaints and yelled, “Hagrid, McGonagall said help us or I’m allowed to break down the door and make you help us.”

That got him out. He opened the door and walked out. He had his crossbow and his pink umbrella. “Dragons?” He seemed ready but he asked them anyway.

Adrian nodded and told him, “I guess they’re bringing them in today.” They walked into the forbidden forest. Grubbly-Plank led the way.

It had been late in the day when Joan had grabbed him. The sun was beginning to set as they walked. They passed over the tracks from centaurs and somehow found tire tracks in the forest. Soon enough they reached a massive clearing. The tree stumps to the side showed that it had been recently made.

Grubbly-Plank pointed to Hagrid and Adrian to tell them, “you two stay back.” She lowered her hands and said, “Winters, we’ll talk strategy.”

Joan growled, “for fuck’s sake. How much does she hate men?”

Adrian patted her on the shoulder and said, “don’t worry about it. Me and Hagrid will look for environmental advantages.” He walked over to Hagrid and said, “let’s look around for cover and high places. Things that will help us if one of the dragons get out of control.”

They began walking around the clearing looking for anything. It was obvious that there was nothing that would stop a rampaging dragon. Only trees surrounded them. Thick and old trees but not thick enough to stop a multi-ton beast. They would be enough to stop fire blasts though. He could jump up to the higher branches to get off spell from up high. Jumping high and falls weren’t a concern as long as he could cast the right spell.

He asked Hagrid, “so how’s the inside of your hut? You’ve been in there for a while you must know it well.” He remained silent. Adrian wasn’t going to give that easy. “you know my daughter, Arlene, and her friends have been asking to see you again. They say they miss you. No matter how much they knock on your door you seem to ignore them.”

Hagrid looked away at that point. Adrian knew he was having an effect. “They needed your help a few weeks ago. With this particular thing that we’re dealing with now.” He still didn’t speak. Adrian stopped walking and grabbed his sleeve. He finally looked at him as he told him, “no one gives a fuck about you being half-giant. You are still the same person. Mr. Potter sees you as a fatherly figure and it hurts him to see you this way.” He waved his arms around in frustration, “of all people I know what it’s like to have that Skeeter bitch write something about you and people judge you for it. She called me and my only friends at the time crazed baby killers. Then a few years later she accused me of murdering my family.

“Hagrid you can’t spend your whole life hiding from the world. You have to get out and live life. Trust me I know that.” He let out an exasperated breath. “The people who matter to you have actively tried to reach out to you. They want to be your friends and still care about you. Please open up to them.”

Hagrid’s eyes filled with tears but he wiped them away before they fell. He nodded and said, “I’m scared. I’ve been scared they might hate me. The howlers haven’t helped. Angry parents keep sending me howlers telling me horrible things.”

He patted his chest and responded, “I know. I know. I get them too. J-, I mean Winters does too. It’s a weird week if we don’t get called murderers that week. I know it’s hard. Stand up to them Hagrid. The sensible people here still care about you.”

He nodded again and said, “I’ll open up to them. I should’ve known better than to think Harry and the others would’ve judged me. Especially Luna, I don’t think she’s capable of judging anyone harshly for something they can’t help.”

Someone popped into the clearing and warned them, “get back. They’re bringing the cages in soon.” The red haired man jogged over to Hagrid and Adrian. The three of them retreated away from the center of the clearing.

Hagrid greeted the man, “Hello Charlie, how are you doing?”

He answered, “be better if I hadn’t spent the last few days wrangling wild dragons. Especially nesting mothers.” He drew his wand and stood in front of them.

Adrian raised an eyebrow as he drew his wand. He introduced himself, “Adrian Barnes, alchemy master of Hogwarts.”

Charlie answered, “Charlie Weasley, dragon enthusiast.”

“Mr. Weasley did I hear you right? I thought I heard you say nesting mother dragons?” Adrian was growing more nervous about this scenario by the second. Grubbly-Plank and Joan arrived by them.

They showed up just in time to hear Charlie say, “you heard right. I don’t know why but they wanted nesting mothers.”

Him and Joan exchanged a fearful glance. The one dragon they had fought in the past had been a nesting mother. Them and two others had been forced to fight one during their time in the camp. Adrian and Joan had been the only survivors and that was because they were smart enough to know when they had lost and to run away.

An explosion of noise entered the clearing as six massive cages and dozens of wizards entered the clearing at the same time. Charlie charged forward to help the others wrangle the dragons. Roars of anger and rage shook the forest.

Adrian’s heart beat rapidly. Not out of fear for himself but out of fear for the students who had to face those monsters. Especially his daughter. “Adrian,” Joan breathed next to him. They looked at each other. He knew she was thinking the same thing as him.

A normal dragon was a terrifying creature that was only rivaled by basilisks and giants. A thirty to forty foot or nine to twelve meter fire breathing beast that could fly and had a nearly insatiable appetite was terrifying enough. He had massive respect for people like Charlie Weasley who would brave beasts like that.

Mother nesting dragons scared normal dragons.

Take the normal dragon and add motherly instincts to protect their eggs at any costs. They were not rivaled by basilisks and giants. They hunted them. Male dragons made for bad fathers because the mothers will drive them off violently. A mother dragon will stop at nothing to protect her children. It is the dominant species on the planet. All the magic in the world wouldn’t help you if a mother dragon rips you in half.

And his daughter had to fight one.

It had been a long time since Adrian had felt true fear. He did now. All he could say was, “no, please no. Please no.” He was powerless. Arlene would face the dragon in two days.

Arlene Pov.

Arlene put the final stir in her potion. It turned the right shade and she set her spoon aside with relief. Five hours she had been working. The first potion, Felix Felicis had been complex but she had managed it. To say that Professor Snape was impressed was an understatement. It was more like he was shocked into silence.

The second potion, fire protection, was simpler.

The last three hours had been focused on mass producing sleeping potion. The standard cauldron was half a gallon. She needed two gallons. She had to make the potion four times and get it right every time.

As she sat down to rest Professor Snape told her the nicest thing he had ever said. Not just her but the nicest thing he had ever said to anyone. Even Lily Evans Potter. “Congratulations on passing your final. That was a sixth year level potion and you did it perfect.” She just smiled at him. He added, “don’t get cocky. I can still make you take the real final. You better keep up your grades in my class.”

She got up and put the potion into a bottle. She had six bottles in all. Four of them were filled with the standard sleeping potion. She took the bottles to the Ravenclaw common room. She put two of the bottles in her trunk.

The bottles of standard sleeping potion she took to the kitchens. She had a bag for them so tickling the pear and crawling in was no issue. Once she was in she was swarmed by the house elves. She knew they meant no harm so she said, “hi everyone. How is everyone?”

She received various forms of positive assurance that the house elves were fine. A large boar was wheeled out. Dobby was there to explain, “the boar has a charm that will keep it fresh until the night after the second trial.” Arlene proceeded to pour all her sleeping potions in the mouth. As the house elves sew it shut she realized just how big it was. The hog was bigger than she was. Would it be too big for the dragon? She brushed the idea away. She had no time left to worry. The trial was tomorrow. This was the only plan she had. It was this or nothing.

The house elves finished with the boar. She held her wand but used her own magic to lift the boar. She levitated it to her dormitories and put a sheet over it. She had already talked about it to her dorm members and they didn’t mind. They were smart enough to know that it wouldn’t smell. Bugs also couldn’t get into the dorms or common rooms of Hogwarts.

She left the dorms and went to dinner. When she got to the Great Hall she found Luna and sat next to her. She asked, “are you prepared for tomorrow?”

She answered, “as much as I can.” She grabbed some pudding. If she was going to get hurt tomorrow then she wanted to enjoy some food before then. Her nerves did get in the way of that though. She tried her best to eat but she only got halfway through her plate before giving up.

She and Luna headed for bed. The tournament was tomorrow and she needed her rest.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Pov.

Harry and Ron woke up and went to the entrance hall where the champions were meeting up. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. All the other champions were there so Professor McGonagall led them out as she said, “the second trial will take place in an arena near the forbidden forest. The rest of the students will begin arriving in half an hour. You champions will be set up in a tent the will lead into the arena. In the tent you will don your gear and set up whatever you need.”

It was only then that he noticed Arlene had something levitating next to her. It was long and hidden under a tarp. She was levitating it by magic though. He asked her, “how are you levitating it without magic?”

She smiled at him and said, “a girl has her ways.”

He didn’t bother asking anymore. Ron leaned over and asked, “are you ready?”

He nodded. All he had to do was make it past this trial then Ron had a straight shot to the top. All he knew was that it had something to do with dragons. Other than that he didn’t know what to do.

They passed by the forbidden forest. They all flinched when the first roar sounded through the trees. McGonagall urged them on, “come on, we have to keep moving.” At the top of a hill was a stadium that had been built over the last few weeks. Next to it was the same tent that had been at the first trial. They entered in a door that was on the far side of the stadium. On the inside they could see a tunnel that led to the stadium. There was a curtain blocking the view into it though.

McGonagall said, “each of you has a chest with your name on it. Inside is gear set up for you.” She left out the door that they had entered.

Harry found his chest and sat on the chair by it. He tried to calm his nerves as he put on his gear. There were fingerless gloves, leather bracers, leather shin guards, and a leather cap with a string to tie it on your head. It all seemed pathetically frail against a dragon.

As if to emphasize his thought another roar sounded through the air. After a few minutes of stiff silence Ludo Bagman, Professors Dumbledore and Karkaroff with Madame Maxine walked in the tent. Mr. Bagman said, “good day champions now by now it’s obvious that you’re going up against dragons.” He made motions to gather them around. He went on, “Now all you have to do is get past the dragon, grab the golden egg, and get away from it.” He raised his hands in a carefree gesture and said, “simple no?”

He held up a bag and said, “now, each one of you will pull a card from this bag to figure out which dragon you will be facing. It also determines the order of you going.” He held out the bag to Ron. He reached in a pulled out a card with a green dragon on it. “The Welsh Green,” Mr. Bagman told him.

He moved the bag over to Fleur who got a Chinese fireball.

From the bag Bastion pulled a Swedish short snout.

Krum got a Norwegian Ridgeback. Harry had seen a baby of this breed back in his first year when Hagrid tried to keep one as a pet.

Harry got the most vicious one. The Hungarian Horntail. He looked at his card with his heart beating fast. Of course he got the worst one.

Arlene got Hebridean Black. One of the dragons native to Great Britain.

He put the bag away and said, “very well. Very exciting.” He waited for a response but none of them were excited enough to respond. “Alright, Mr. Potter you are first.” His heart dropped down to his feet.

He could only nod and faced the entrance to the stadium. Professor Dumbledore put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, “good luck Harry. Head on out.”

Then it was time. He had on his gear. He had his wand. He had a plan. He took two deep breaths and walked towards the curtain. He pushed it aside and walked the last twenty feet into the stadium.

It was a wide area with seats surrounding him. Rocky outcrops and hills made for natural cover. Cheers and jeers rained on him from the seats but only one thing had his attention. 

The Horntail stared at him. She was perched protectively over her eggs. All its armored length wiggled. The spiked tail swished in all directions. Without a warning she let out an earsplitting roar. He slapped his hands to his ears and leaned over.

Once the shock wore off he raised his wand and yelled, “Accio Firebolt!”

Lee Jordan was doing the commentary and he called out, “Harry Potter has just performed a summoning charm! He wants his broom. Perhaps he wants to outmaneuver the dragon.”

Harry had to stand there for a minute with an angry dragon staring at him. Then he heard a swooshing. He glanced in the direction of it and saw his Firebolt coming towards him. He smiled, glad his spell had worked. It flew right into his hand and he took off instantly.

The worry and fear that had rooted him in place stayed on the ground. He rose in the air far above the highest seats of the stadium. Once there he surveyed the scene before him. The dragon was right over her eggs. He was going to have to get her to move.

He swooped towards her then backed off. She shot a jet of flame at him. He moved to the side but was still covered in a sheen of sweat from it. It was so hot.

She was following him with her head. He came up with a plan. He heavily feigned to one side then dove to the other. The dragon fell for it. She went to one side then had to change direction mid-attack. Harry was lighter and faster. He swooped around her back. She followed him leaving her eggs exposed for a second. He finished his circle and dived at the eggs. He snatched up the golden one without stopping and sped away as fast as he could.

He thought he had gotten away. Then he felt intense heat. As fast as his Firebolt was it just couldn’t outrun her flames. He only caught the last of it but it was still enough to hurt. He looked back to see the back of his broom was on fire. Then he noticed that his robes were on fire.

His broom lost control and he rolled into the ground. His back hit the far wall of the stadium and pain roared through his body. He ripped off his robes to reveal his jeans and t-shirt underneath.

His back still felt like it was one fire but his robes had gone out when he was rolling. Ministry workers pulled him back into the tent as stunning spells rained on the angry dragon. The whole first row of the stadium was filled with Dragon handlers.

Ron Pov.

Ministry workers dragged Harry in through the tent. His back was scorched and he could see second degree burns in the holes in his clothes. They took him right out the other side. Hopefully to the hospital wing. One of the workers carried his egg and his damaged broom with him.

Ron tried to get them to tell him if he was okay but they didn’t stop. Which was a good thing he supposed. Better to get him to some medical care than worry about what his friend thought.

Ten minutes later Mr. Bagman clapped his shoulder and told him, “you’re up Mr. Weasley.”

After seeing Harry’s condition his fear was in full alert. He focused on his plan and walked out into the stadium. He walked out and immediately saw the massive green dragon guarding her eggs.

She was massive and angry. Her whole body was shivering with rage at the idea of her eggs being threatened. She roared and Ron fell back against the doorway into the stadium with hands over his ears.

He stood back up and bolstered himself. There was only one way this could end. With him holding that egg.

He pulled Harry’s invisibility cloak from his robes and put it over himself. He moved closer to the dragon. She didn’t seem confused. Her eyes roughly followed his location. Hermione had predicted this. Dragons could smell well and with the crowd silent like this she might be able to hear his feet kicking rocks around. Which led to the second part of his plan.

Fred and George, pranksters at heart, had allowed him to buy several of their creations. Particularly the ones that made a lot of noise and smoke.

He threw out some smoke bombs and stink bombs. Then he threw out several chattering teeth that had been enchanted to run from anyone chasing them.

The dragon roared as he moved away from the chaos. The dragon was confused by all the noise and sights. She didn’t notice Ron moving the golden egg under the cloak and making a break for it.

He didn’t take off the cloak until he was right by the exit to the stadium. Most of the creations had stopped or been crushed by now. The dragon roared with rage.

Lee Jordan yelled, “unbelievable! In a turn of events no one saw coming, literally, Weasley snuck past the dragon without incident! Amazing!”

Cheers rained on him as stunning spells rained on the dragon. He felt bad about stealing one of the dragons eggs. Even if it was fake. The whole trial was cruel to the poor animals. He left the stadium. He didn’t want to see any more of it. He just wanted to win and make his family richer.

Arlene Pov.

Krum and Fleur went and faced their dragons. Both of them got their eggs. The rules didn’t have a minimum or maximum number of contestants that could move on. If they all got the egg then they all made it to next trial.

Roars and cheers from the crowd could be heard from outside. Ron had come back with his egg unscathed. Krum was next.

He stood tall and proud. She could still see the nerves in him but he hid them well. He went outside and into the stadium.

Cheers and roars followed. It sounded like the others. Until something changed dramatically. The cheers turned into screams of horror. The roar turned louder and shook the tent.

Bastion’s face paled in fear. Ministry workers sprinted past them to get to the stadium. They could hear more screams of horror from the stadium and the barking of orders between wizards. Then another round of fresh screams along with the faint yelling of a man in pain. It wasn’t Krum’s voice.

Seconds later ministry workers levitated a stretcher through the tent. Krum lay on it with his face clenched in a grimace of pain. He held his egg in the crook of his arm. His left leg had three massive gashes in it.

Then another stretcher went by. This one had a ministry worker on it. The right side of his body was covered in second and third degree burns. Most of his face had been saved but a little of his cheek was red. He wasn’t moving but they could hear his breathing. One of the ministry workers levitating him was saying, “I thought they stunned that thing! It got up and got Jeff.” Then they were gone.

Ten minutes later Mr. Crouch told Fleur that it was her turn.

She had gone pale and her breathing increased. After what they had just witnessed neither Bastion nor Arlene blamed her for being scared. Still she put on a brave face and went out.

Mr. Crouch explained, “Krum blinded his dragon. It worked until it started flailing wildly. He got swiped by one of the flails. Luckily it was just a glancing blow.” That made her more afraid. That was glancing? She was afraid to see what a real hit would do. Mr. Crouch went on anyway, “They attempted to stun it but we less than successful. The dragon was conscious enough to blow fire at one of the handlers. He will survive. Both of them will survive.” He gave them an attempt at what was supposed to be a smile and said, “the worst is passed. You will both be fine.” He left them alone in the tent.

Bastion and Arlene sat down. Time passed as the usual sounds came from the stadium. Fleur was gone longer than the others had been but she came back unharmed with her egg. She told them, “I made it sleep. I got by just fine.”

That gave Arlene hope for her idea. Her method of putting it to sleep was different though. She didn’t know how long the potion would take to put an effect on the dragon.

Ten minutes later it was her turn. Mr. Crouch came up and told her, “time for you to head out.” He walked out. He didn’t even wish her good luck.

She pulled out her potions. She drank half of both and then handed the rest to Jules Bastion. He looked at her funny until she said, “fire protection and Felix Felicis. I figure both of us should come out of this alive. I’m not too worried about who wins. I’m more concerned about our safety.”

He smiled at her and drank both. He responded, “you are a good person. Thank you.”

Arlene levitated her boar and pushed it out into the stadium. Her heart beat fast in her chest but the Felix was kicking in. It gave her a sense of confidence. Then a voice in her head told her to read the dragon’s mind. She decided to. It would do nothing but give her an edge over her. Maybe a warning if she decided to strike at Arlene.

She walked out into the sunlight with her boar. The massive black dragon looked at her. She expected a roar but it did not come. Instead the beast cocked it’s head at her and sniffed the air.

Then she did something rather odd. In all the books she had read on dragon behavior she had picked up some things. When threatened dragons will rear up and spread their wings. A natural attempt to look bigger and more intimidating. When a dragon does the opposite and surrenders it lowers its body to look less like a threat. This dragon did the latter. She lowered her body to the ground and looked at her with a nonthreatening demeanor.

She reached out with her mind like the time in the astronomy tower. She touched on the dragon’s mind instantly. She was calling out to her, “human friend? Human friend? Are you friendly human?”

Arlene sent her a message, “Yes, I just want the golden egg. It is a fake. No children are in it.” She was talking to a dragon. Then she realized that this was how it was done.

In her first year she had received a book on her family. It had given a light history but it talked about her family being able to talk to dragons. She was now doing just that.

Jordan was talking about them, “I’m being told that the dragon is exhibiting behaviors seen when a dragon is surrendering. This has never been seen in nesting mothers. Ever. We are witnessing history people.”

The dragon was saying, “if you take the fake egg will my real ones be safe? I know it is fake. I need the real ones. They are my children. The mean humans are crafty and captured us. Please help us.”

She moved forward. She left her boar behind. There was no need for it now. She told the dragon in her mind, “yes, you will be taken home if you give me the golden egg.”

The dragon immediately grabbed the gold egg in her jaws and flung it at Arlene. It landed in front of her. She picked it up. The dragon told her, “your blood smells like Sarah’s. I never met her but Gathron, our king, did. He showed us her scent to know a human ally. My name is Thera. Gathron is hidden from the world. He is in the safe place. I do not know how to describe how to get there to a human. Only dragons know it naturally.”

Arlene sighed at the new mystery but this confirmed that her family was connected to dragons. It also confirmed that someone who had known her mother was alive. Even if they weren’t human. “Thank you. I will tell them to be careful. They don’t mean to be cruel. They are scared and deluded.” Thera understood. She turned to the handlers and told them, “be gentle with her. Take good care of her eggs.” Then she left the stadium.

In the distance she heard Adrian yelling, “that’s my daughter!” she heard Joan join in and smiled as she walked back into the tent.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for light gore in this chapter.

Adrian Pov.

Adrian sat back down on his spot in the stadium. There was one more champion to face their dragon. He couldn’t get him mind off what had just happened. Arlene had somehow shown dominance over the dragon and convinced it to give up the golden egg. Of all the weird and strange things he had seen in his time that was strangest. He couldn’t rationalize it no matter what angle he thought about it from.

He tapped Joan on her shoulder but she told him without turning, “no, I have no idea.”

The dragon handlers moved the last dragon into position. A minute later the last champion walked into the arena. Jules Bastion held his head and wand high. He walked to the middle of the arena. He pointed the wand at himself and mouthed a spell he couldn’t hear.

Perfect copies of himself split from his body and spread out. Ten of them with the real Bastion making eleven. Adrian knew the spell. They were just illusions. They couldn’t cast spells or interact with the physical world. The copies could distract a dragon though.

All eleven Bastions ran forward. The dragon roared at all of them but didn’t attack. Adrian kept his eyes on the real Bastion. Even for him it wasn’t easy. He was being smart about it. He let the copies rush the dragon as he moved to the side in an attempt to get the egg. He cast the spell again and copies of the eggs fell from the nest and rolled across the arena.

The dragon reached out while trying to catch the fake eggs. Some of the copies grabbed the fake eggs and ran away with them. The dragon picked one and chased after it.

Bastion used the distraction to grab the real golden egg. He wasted no time in running away from the chaos. Then something flashed and hit the dragon. It screamed in pain as the copies faded. Only Bastion was left as the dragon raged. Something from the outside had enraged it.

Bastion was still in reach of the beast as it lunged towards him. He ran as fast as he could but he just wasn’t fast enough. He turned to cast a spell at the dragon but didn’t get the chance. The dragon’s jaws closed on his leg.

Adrian was already drawing his wand and running towards the chaos. A terrified scream rent the air. Gasps and screams followed. He glimpsed Skeeter urging her photographer to take all the pictures he could. He had bigger problems than her right now.

He jumped the rail by the front row as the dragon tamers rained stunning spells on the dragon. The dragon jerked and squirmed. Bastion was lifted in the air and sent flying. The dragon’s tail rose to the front row as its head fell. He heard more screams as the tail raked across the front row.

He sprinted to Bastion. He lay on the ground awake and screaming in pain. Adrian pointed his wand at the leg to stop the bleeding. His stomach turned when he saw the leg was severed at the knee.

He didn’t hesitate. He began working to stop the bleeding with magic. Joan slipped in next to him and began working to dull the pain. His screaming subsided to moans as the pain dulled. For what had just happened he seemed to be holding up well but they had to keep him calm. He stopped the bleeding and conjured a stretcher.

Joan began putting him on it as he did the more gruesome of the tasks: retrieving the leg. He walked up to the stunned dragon’s mouth. The jaws hung half open so he pushed them open and reached in. The breath was foul but he had to push past it. He conjured a sheet and wrapped up the limb in that before pulling it all the way out. He set it on the stretcher next to him.

Joan and him ran all way to the castle. The stretcher floated along them. They reached the hospital wing panting and sweating. Joan was able to call out, “critical condition. Critical condition. Needs immediate attention.”

Madam Pomfrey approached them saying, “all my patients need immediate attention.” Then she saw Bastion’s condition. Her face paled but she went into action. He pulled the stretcher to a bed and set him down on it.

Joan told Adrian in between breaths, “it was Skeeter. She shot something at the dragon while her photographer made the copies vanish. I saw them.”

Adrian felt his bloodlust rise. He held it down for now. It did no good now. Later it would be put to great use.

The hospital wing was flooded with staff and ministry workers then. Three more stretchers came in with Charlie holding his arm but standing. Four had been injured when the dragon’s tail raked the front row. None of them were as bad as Bastion so Madam Pomfrey focused on him.

She had an entire tray of potions next to his table. She was making him drink every single one. He would need all of them.

Adrian’s breathing normalized and he stood up. He wiped the sweat off his brow. He saw Ludo Bagman trying to leave the room with a scared look on his face. He grabbed the man by his collar and spun him. He barked at him, “no, you look. This is what you wanted. This is what you made.” He roughly shoved at him.

He walked over to McGonagall and asked, “Skeeter?”

She glared at him and asked, “now?”

He explained, “she cast a curse at the dragon. She made it lose control. Probably for a story.”

McGonagall’s eyes widened but she didn’t have to answer. Skeeter entered the room yelling, “Dumbledore, I thought the champions would be safe. What happened in the arena? Perhaps you’ve lost your edge?”

Joan asked her, “why don’t you tell us what happened there? Why did you cast a spell from under your jacket? Why did your photographer cast a spell from under his jacket?”

The room went deadly silent. The two of them stood in the center of the room while everyone stared at them. That was until Madam Pomfrey screamed, “YOU DID THIS YOU EVIL BITCH?!” She kept at her work but screamed at Skeeter, “YOU WAIT THERE, I’LL COME OVER AND I’LL SHOW YOU HOW CRUEL A HEALER CAN REALLY BE!”

Mr. Crouch raised a calming hand and said, “there’s no evidence. You have no proof.” He raised his wand. “Unless.” He walked up to Skeeter and demanded, “present your wand. We shall see what spell you cast last.”

She shrugged and presented her wand. She told him, “this is ridiculous. The last spell I did was to clean off my shoes.”

Mr. Crouch tested her wand and confirmed what she said. He was able to tell them, “she did as she said. This was recent. Recent enough to have been done on the walk over here. I don’t have the ability to tell if a spell was performed before that.” He gave her an empty look and commented, “how very lucky for you.”

Joan pointed to a scorched hole in her jacket and said, “that looks recent too. Funny how she can clean her shoes but not fix her jacket.”

Skeeter huffed and began walking out while saying, “this is ridiculous. Dumbledore is of course to blame for this whole disaster. I can’t believe you would look to blame an innocent reporter.” She smirked at Joan, “perhaps you’re just looking for an outlet for all your crazy. Since you can’t kill children for fun anymore.”

A fist connected with Skeeter’s jaw. She crumpled to the ground like a rag doll as Joan screamed, “I’VE NEVER KILLED A CHILD YOU FUCKING BITCH! FUCK YOU!” McGonagall and Bagman held her back. She didn’t escape them even though she could’ve easily.

Skeeter got up with a bloody lip. She ran from the room. Adrian began following her out. McGonagall, not holding Joan back anymore, asked him in a whisper, “where are you going?”

He answered, “I’m going to ask for a private interview.” He emphasized, “she won’t be a problem when I’m done.” McGonagall hesitated for a moment. Then she nodded solemnly. He added, “I’ll resign after if you want me to.” He didn’t wait for her to answer after that.

He left the hospital wing while reciting a mantra in his head. Don’t murder. Don’t murder. Don’t murder.

He caught up with Skeeter and called out to her, “Skeeter, I want an interview.”

She turned to him. Her lip had been healed with magic already. She smiled at him and asked, “what could you have to offer me?”

He answered, “the dirt on Dumbledore. He set up that dragon freak out right? I’ll tell you how he did it. I’ll tell you the why too.” His face betrayed nothing.

Her face betrayed her confusion for a second before she composed herself. Her Photographer wasn’t as smart. He actually began, “but we did-oof!” Skeeter elbowed him in the ribs.

She told him, “I’d be delighted to.” Her green quick-quotes-quill peeked over her shoulder.

They went to the nearest classroom. Adrian locked the door and set up a muffling spell on it. He turned to find the two of them waiting for him. He drew his wand and sent a stunning spell at the photographer. He crumpled to the ground.

Skeeter fumbled for her wand but he easily disarmed her. He walked to her as he said, “I thought you’d be smarter than this Rita. After all I’m a psychotic baby killer aren’t I?” He shot ropes the photographer to keep him out of the way. “I mean according to you I murdered my own wife and daughter.” He raised his wand at her. His voice dropped to a growl. “How did you word it? A crazed animal that needs to be locked up? A monster?” Tears were running down her face now. He pressed the wand into her neck and told her, “Rita, you wanted a monster so bad, you got one right in front of you.”

She fell to the ground begging, “please, I’m too young to die. I’ll do anything.”

He stayed standing with his wand trained on her. “Then you have the audacity to call my new daughter a squib. I really hate that word.”

Rita begged, “I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me.” She looked truly pathetic now. Her fingers took on a black shell like quality before returning to human quickly. That made him hesitate but not for long. He began to suspect something.

Adrian flicked his wand at her and said, “Avada Ked-ha!” No spell left his wand but in her panic she revealed her secret. Her whole body compressed into a small beetle. She tried to fly past him but his reflexes were fast enough to catch her in midair.

He squeezed on the beetle until Skeeter burst out by turning back into human. She fell to the ground. Adrian pointed his wand at her and said, “that’ll be really interesting for the ministry to find out. That explains so much.” He smirked.

Several minutes later he left the room to find Hermione Granger walking by. She stopped to say, “Professor, I have something strange to ask.” He stopped to listen and she asked, “is there a way we can prove if Rita Skeeter is an animagus?”

In that moment he was truly impressed by her intelligence. He had known she was book smart and talented. Being able to deduce something that he had found out by accident was quite the feat. He smiled at her and pulled a jar from his pocket. Inside of it was Rita Skeeter in her beetle form. He commented, “I think this will suffice as evidence. You really are one of the brightest students here to figure out something I found out by accident.”

He snatched it away as she reached for it. She pleaded with him, “Professor, it makes more sense for me to hold on to it. You could get fired.”

“You could get expelled!” He couldn’t believe that someone he had just admired the intelligence of thought it was a good idea to keep a person in a jar. He held it up over his head as she reached for it again. “What are you doing? I’m not letting you keep a human around.” He turned to walk away. Then he felt a spell hit him in the back.

He fell to the ground and the jar rolled away. He wasn’t paralyzed but he felt extremely confused. Almost like he was drunk. His vision was fuzzy around the edges. He asked, “did you just discombobulate me?” he couldn’t remember the charm that she might’ve used on him.

He saw her run ahead of him and pick up the jar. He tried to reach for his wand but couldn’t find his pocket or think of a spell humane enough to use on her. Unable to think of anything else to say he yelled, “two hundred points from Gryffindor!”

He lay on the floor and thought about how he used to be a professional assassin. Someone skilled enough in combat to confidently say he could fight Dumbledore or Voldemort and have a chance at winning. He used to hunt Death Eaters for money. Yet here he was lying on the floor after being outsmarted by a fourteen year old over a woman in a jar.

The thing was that it would be strange to confront her over it. They both had done something illegal. He gained enough focus to stand up. He grumbled and decided that it wasn’t worth it. Even if Rita got out and tried to press charges he could just tell everyone that she was an illegal animagus. All he had done was turn her into a beetle and put her in the jar. She had enraged a dragon to tear someone’s leg off. He wouldn’t go to Azkaban for one reason: they still didn’t know where his house was. The ministry is terrible at finding people who go on the run most of the time too.


	25. Chapter 25

Arlene Pov.

Jules Bastion would live. Thanks to the excellent work of Madam Pomfrey he would also retain the full use of his leg. It had been reattached with no complications. Madam Pomfrey had worked through the night to make it happen. After all the other patients had been stabilized she went to scream at Dumbledore.

Arlene was sitting at lunch when Madam Pomfrey burst through the doors to the Great Hall. She marched up to Dumbledore and screamed, “CANCEL THE TOURNAMENT! I JUST STAYED UP ALL NIGHT REATTACHING SOMEONE’S LEG!” Her tone lowered but the same amount of rage burst from it. “Half the hospital wing is filled with injured people from your little games! I’m not having this again!” She walked away from the table and left the room. Dumbledore never even stopped eating.

The rest of the hall had. Everyone’s attention had been diverted to Madam Pomfrey. After she told Dumbledore off the clatter of dropping silverware could be heard. Not a sound pervaded the room as she screamed her frustration on the headmaster. For the first time in Hogwarts’ history someone besides the headmaster had silenced the Great Hall.

The doors slammed shut after her and chatter returned to the room. Arlene picked up her spoon from where she dropped it on the plate. She resumed eating her lunch as Luna commented, “I like her. She has the right idea.”

Arlene felt her eyes on her but she just kept looking at her food. After lunch she had two free periods so she went to the hospital wing. She didn’t know why. For some reason she felt like it was important for her to go see what had happened. It might have something to do with her being in the tournament that led to so much pain. It might’ve been guilt at coming out unscathed when others had been gravely injured.

The doors were closed but unlocked. None of the beds had curtains around them. Some of the patients were awake and talking to each other. She walked up to Bastion’s bed first. He lay fast asleep. It made sense if what Madam Pomfrey said had been true. After being awake most of the night then he would need rest.

A red haired dragon worker called to her, “hey there. You were in the tournament right?” He was sitting upright in his bed with a cast on his arm and bandages wrapped around his chest.

Arlene walked up to his bed. He bore a resemblance to Mr. Weasley. She said, “yes. My name’s Arlene.”

He nodded to her and responded, “Charlie Weasley.”

Arlene asked, “do you know a Ginny?”

A look of surprise appeared on his face. “She’s my younger sister. How do you know her?”

Arlene smiled in a calm manner as she told him, “we’re friends. We spend a lot of time together.”

“Hey,” Charlie started happily then winced. He clutched at his ribs. After a second he said, “I’m glad my sister is making friends here. How is she? I rarely get to see her because of work.”

She told him, “she’s doing great. Her confidence is making a comeback. She’s very protective of me and Luna.” She put a finger on her chin and added, “she loves the bat bogey hex.”

Charlie laughed then winced in pain. He got his breathing under control and said, “that’s good to hear.” He rubbed his bandages, “I thought it was just a broken arm. Madam Pomfrey found a few broken ribs too. Hard to tell when most of the body is hurting. She won’t let me go until tonight.” He shook his head. “It’s strange being here again. I never thought I would end up back in Madam Pomfrey’s infirmary.”

Arlene told him, “I can tell her that you’re here. I don’t know if she found out.”

He said, “I would like that. None of my family know I’m here. We weren’t allowed to talk to anyone outside of work before the tournament. We were supposed to leave today but that isn’t going to happen.”

Bastion’s voice called to her, “Connery, can we talk please?”

She turned around and walked over to him. She asked him, “how are you holding up? Do you need anything?”

He told her, “I’m fine. I wanted to thank you for helping me. I think the Felix potion really helped.” Arlene didn’t even attempt to hide her confusion. His leg had been bitten off and he had been flung around like a rag doll. Now he considered himself lucky. He explained, “I thought about it all night. It could’ve easily been my head that got bit off. My ribcage could’ve been crushed. My leg could’ve been swallowed and never retrieved.” He patted his thigh. “Instead I will be able to walk in two days. The healer wants me to do some exercise to ensure it really healed. That might take another two days. At the end of it I will be back to normal.”

He actually smiled. “Your Mister Bagman has promised me that I’ll get the ten thousand Galleons even though I’m technically disqualified.” He closed his eyes. “I got what I wanted. With the money I can help my family. We don’t have much but with this we can have a better life for a little while at least.” He smiled. “I have to rest now. Thank you, Connery.” He was sleeping within seconds.

Arlene left the hospital wing unaware of her surroundings. It hadn’t been until now that she thought about the others’ motivations for the tournament. Everyone who had entered had a reason to do so.

Bastion had been so determined to win that having his leg bitten off seemed lucky to him. He would get it back for sure. That being said, it was still so humbling to think that he was happy about it. He had to be traumatized. She knew she would be after something horrible like that. The fact that he would still get the prize money was enough to make him think it was a strike of luck. Arlene couldn’t think of that as lucky. Despite her own hardships there was no way she would consider what he went through anything lucky.

For the rest of the day she was occupied with what Bastion had told her. The next day her mind was clear enough for her to start on the books she had gotten from the Library of Alexandria.

After she finished with her classes she headed for her dormitories and got out her books. In the hours of searching she had found three books from the billions in the Library of Alexandria. These three were the only ones that held any mention of her family history. This was from either the table of contents or the index as they did not have time to actually even skim through all the books that held information on families named Connery from Ireland.

She started with the smallest one, which was a gathering of information on beasts’ rights in the past few centuries. After a few chapters she didn’t find anything that she didn’t already know. Her family helped beasts’ have more rights. Right now she wasn’t in a prime position to do that. She set that one aside and moved to the next book.

The next largest one was a history on the early days of the ministry. It covered the formation of the ministry and the eventual joining of her family. This was mostly information that she already knew. This book held more specifics and information on major events.

As she closed the book she began to realize what she wanted to see. All these books held information on world events that involved her family. The words would help a student doing a report or a historian learn more. There was something specific that she was searching for that she would never find in the pages of a book. She wanted to know her blood parents. She wanted to know who they were as people. Unless someone had taken the time to write a story about them then she would never get the chance to know them as people.

She still wanted to know who had betrayed her family but she didn’t think that anyone knew now. It was over a decade old now. A cold case for sure. She wasn’t sure if the information even existed anymore.

She put away the books. The last one was thick and held no title. The outside was old, worn leather that was all black. She picked it up to consider it. This was the one that had been more expensive to copy. She rolled her shoulders and opened it.

It was obvious right away that the book wasn’t written by someone who was fully sane.

The Connery family might be the sole reason that life still exists on this little rock near this little star in this unimpressive galaxy. Others are afraid to write on the events of the war but not I! Thousands of years ago, before the written word, before wands. A lone wizard with a heart of evil and mind of intent came upon a dark being. An ancient evil that not even I, after decades of research, know the origins of. He opened himself to this darkness and allowed it to permeate him. He became god-like and an icon of evil.

With no control over his actions he set about the destruction of the world. Cities burned, farms were erased, generations of families were lost. He showed no mercy to the young or the weak. Wizard kind rallied to stop the evil but no magic did any permanent damage. Even the Connery family were pushed back by him. But by their full power and the assistance of their dragon allies were they able to subdue the evil. No magic they knew at the time or even known now could kill it. They trapped it somewhere that I have not been able to find.

Humanity quickly forgot their saviors but the beasts of magical blood have long memories. They remembered. The Connery family stuck by their side and the two formed an unbreakable alliance that resulted in the most powerful dynasty within the magical community.

The book went on to cover more history that she knew. She read on through things that she knew already. Then she came on something new:

In the sixties the ministry and the Connery family began a new age of rivalry. The ministry is still pushing for restrictions against magical beasts and some even desire more slaves like the house elves. The Connery family stands against this of course. The two continue to argue back and forth with each other even to this year of 1979. The Connery family continues to hold their ground but the sinister aspects of the ministry continues to press their selfish agenda against them.

In this moment she had an idea. The idea that the ministry had assassinated her family and left her in a muggle orphanage.

Then she dismissed it. To murder a family and leave a child alone to be abused over politics was madness.

On the other hand there were plenty of madmen and women in politics. Assassinations had been done before for trivial things. Politicians had been killing each other over small problems for centuries. The corrupt and inept found it favorable to actually doing their jobs.

Arlene didn’t know what to believe now. If she had to point a finger then she would point it at the ministry. She didn’t have any hard evidence. All she had was a weak suspicion.

She closed the book and put it away with the others. She lay down with the intent to go to bed but wasn’t able to for several hours. Only when she heard Luna pass by was she able to relax enough to fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Arlene Pov.

As Arlene and Luna left the Ravenclaw common room they ran into Hermione Granger. She ran up to Luna and asked, “I need your help with S.P.E.W.”

Arlene cocked her head and asked, “what is spew?”

Luna kept her cool to be able to respond, “how would you like me to help with it, Hermione?”

She held up a copy of the Quibbler. “I want your dad’s magazine to feature an article on the oppression of House Elves.” She made a face at it. “I don’t quite agree with most of the articles he does.” Her gaze focused back to Luna. “You’re my last resort though. No other newspaper or magazine will take me seriously.”

The way that Hermione had asked gave the impression that she didn’t respect the Quibbler. As if she was looking down on it while begging for help. Luna either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “I’ll help you Hermione but I’ll have to ask my dad. We can set up the article then send it to him.”

She put away her magazine and responded, “that would be great. Let’s go down to the Great Hall to talk it over.”

They went down and sat at the Gryffindor table. There Luna pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill and ink bottle. Luna dipped her quill in the ink. “You should start with why this means so much to you. From there we can talk about how the elves are oppressed. Your final point should be what you think should be done to relieve this oppression.”

Hermione put a finger to her chin. She was silent for a few seconds. After a moment she began, “I just hate the idea that a sentient race is being oppressed to the point where they think that is the only way they can exist. It’s wrong to delude them so much that they can’t even grasp the concept of freedom. The house elves I’ve spoken to reject the ideas that normal people would take for granted when doing their day to day jobs.”

She leaned forward in her chair. “Your average adult with a job in the wizarding world is given a uniform, pay, and benefits for a job. House elves can’t even wear clothes. Wizards and witches riot if their pay per hour goes slightly below what they like. House elves have to work longer hours with no pay at all. It is common and expected for house elves to be beaten for inadequate work. They are treated as inferiors while they work harder than the rest of us.”

While Hermione talked and Luna wrote her words down Arlene thought on what she was hearing. Her own thoughts began to run rampant. How did the house elves get to this point? At one point they had to be their own independent species. They didn’t evolve into serving wizards. They weren’t created by wizards. At some point they started being slaves for wizards and forgot how to stop. Hermione paused so Arlene took the opportunity to ask, “when did the slavery of house elves begin?”

She slapped a hand to the table making Arlene flinch. “That’s the thing. I can’t find anything on it. Not a single reference to house elves in Hogwarts, A History.”

Arlene stood up and said, “hold on, I might be able to help.” She left and went back up to Ravenclaw tower. She reached the knocker alone.

The knocker seemed almost smug as it asked, “I have no houses but I have cities. I have no trees but I have mountains. I have no fish but I have water. What am I?”

This was one of the harder ones. Arlene’s mind went blank. She had no idea what the answer to this could be. Even thinking about it non-literally was too hard. There were too many options when thinking from one perspective that didn’t match up with the others. No answer came to her. The knocker even giggled at her and teased, “am I off my game now?”

She glared at it. “You win, now can I go get something out?”

“No,” the knocker responded. It still had that smug attitude. “You can’t answer the riddle then you can’t enter. Rules are rules.” It stopped moving and became still as metal.

“Hey, you can’t just leave me out here! Ask me another one!” The knocker remained still and cold. It was numb to her pleas. No one else was around to help her get in. She threw the knocker an obscene gesture she had learned from Adrian and went back to the Great Hall empty handed.

She returned to the table and told them, “the knocker wouldn’t let me in. I was going to grab a book I got from the Library of Alexandria.”

Hermione slapped the table again and exclaimed, “you’ve been to the Library of Alexandria?” Her jaw dropped then snapped back up so she could say, “I’ve been wanting to go ever since I heard about it. Is it as great as the one here at Hogwarts?”

Arlene raised an eyebrow. “You could fit the Great Hall in the lobby of it. It has billions of books.” She didn’t mean to sound so snobby about it but she was being honest.

Luna took the chance to inform her, “we finished with the article. Is there anything you wanted to add?”

Arlene did have things to add. She nodded. Luna prepped another sheet of parchment and readied her quill. Arlene told her, “my adoptive dad takes in house elves and pays them. He also provides food, comfortable living spaces, and clothing for them. They are technically free but choose to work for him because he is good to them. His wealth is not much compared to the wealth of most families that have house elves. This shows that the abuse of house elves is a choice and not something they have to resort to.

“This leads into my next point that the ownership of slaves and widespread use of them is an economic choice. The ministry would rather use slave labor than admit the rights of beings they see as lesser than them are important. This means the ministry places financial gain over living beings.”

Hermione interrupted her, “I wasn’t planning to hit that hard just yet.” She sighed. “That adds a strong argument to our side. I’ll stand by that.”

Luna dried the ink with a spell and rolled up the parchment. They went up to the owlery. She sent off the rolls with a letter explaining what they wanted. They would have to wait a few days to get a response from Luna’s dad.

Three days later she got a letter saying that their article would be in the next print of the Quibbler.

Four days later Luna’s article appeared in the Quibbler. The next day all hell broke loose.

They were at breakfast when a letter was dropped in front of Arlene. There was no sender labeled on it. She picked it up and looked it over. She didn’t want to open it, something about the letter gave her a bad feeling.

Then another one was dropped in her eggs. This one rose up on its own. A bang made her jump as it exploded leaving one screaming word ringing out, “bitch!”

She looked up to see more owls descending towards her and Luna. Looking at the Gryffindor table she saw some owls charging at Hermione. Luna began grabbing letters and burning them with her wand. No more howlers burst at their table.

Some of the meaner students would look at them as if they wanted to say something. The moment they saw Luna burning letters they looked away, usually with frightened looks on their faces.

Over at the Gryffindor table someone picked up on the hint and began doing the same to Hermione’s hate mail. Soon the owls stopped coming. Arlene knew that they made an impression on a few people.

The next day at breakfast Hermione came over to them holding an opened purple envelope. She told them, “this is a letter from the ministry.”

Luna asked, “is it asking about the Nargles?”

They both looked at her before Hermione explained, “It’s a cease and desist letter from the ministry. They’re ordering me to stop all anti-slavery actions or face legal repercussions.” She wrung her hands.

Arlene put a hand to her chin and wondered aloud, “why would the ministry want to put a stop to someone trying to free house elves?”

Luna suggested, “maybe you should lay low until you can talk to them.” Arlene liked that idea. She nodded in agreement as Luna told her, “if the ministry wants to get involved then you’ll have to play by their rules for a while.”

Hermione huffed but didn’t argue with her logic. The biggest question was: why was the ministry getting involved at all?

Adrian Pov.

Adrian looked up at the big house on the hill. It was still far away as he had just passed the outskirts of town. He couldn’t see many details from where he was now. He had stopped to admire it before he could move towards it again a voice spoke to him, “bad way about that house.”

He turned to see an old man standing next to him. He remained where he was and asked, “what makes you say that?” He nodded towards him and introduced himself with a fake name, “Evan.”

The old man responded, “Daniel. The last family that lived in that house got murdered. No one knows how it was done. Most don’t even think of it as a murder but I know one when I hear it.”

Adrian nodded and explained, “I’m just here for the graveyard. There’s someone I need to visit.”

Daniel nodded and asked, “you need any help finding them?”

“No, I don’t mind looking around. It’ll be good to stretch my legs.” The old man left him with a wave. Adrian returned the wave and began walking towards the house. As he approached it he noticed the paint peeling and the wild foliage around the house. It appeared as if no one had tended to the house in months.

He walked past it, skirting the fence that surrounded it. Over the crest of the hill stretched a large graveyard. As he looked over it part of him regretted not asking for the man’s help. He walked down into it and began looking over the headstones. He wanted a sense of order to it but there were no paths to it. The graves weren’t arranged all that well either.

He made his way along and noticed a unique one. It was tall with a statue of the reaper next to it. As he approached he saw the words:

Tom Riddle.

He smirked. The grave was here and there was little chance of losing this construction. He turned back to the house to see a flash of light in one of the windows. He removed his sunglasses and squinted at it. He wasn’t sure if he had seen that right. There was another flash in the window.

He drew his wand and moved towards the house. It probably didn’t concern him. If someone had seen him at the grave then he wanted to know who it was. Besides the house was supposed to be abandoned.

Adrian reached the door and found it open. He illuminated his wand as he moved inside. The house was dusty with sheets covering the furniture. The light he had seen was on the second floor. He moved room to room keeping his wand raised and the shield spell on his lips. He wanted to be able to defend himself fist and attack second.

Stairs came into view. He moved up them slowly. At the top was a room with the light on. He went into the room and scanned his surroundings. The only things that stood out were a chair in front of the fireplace and a giant snake on the ground.

He aimed his wand at the snake who retreated to the other side of the room in a carefree manner. He walked to see if anything was in the chair then inhaled sharply when he did see what was in it.

“Fuckin’,” he breathed. In a bundle of blankets sat a wrinkly baby. Except baby wasn’t a good way to describe the horror of what he was looking at. It had snakelike features and seemed even more feeble than a human infant.

It twitched a hand in a gesture to come closer. He kept his wand raised but stepped towards it. He asked it, “are you Voldemort?” The thing nodded then weakly waved it’s arms in a pleading gesture of mercy. “I have no plans to kill you yet. I want answers. I want to know if those I care for are in danger.”

Voldemort patted at his mouth and shook his head. Adrian pieced it together and said, “you can’t speak right now. Fine, I will restore you.” He kept glancing at the snake to make sure it wasn’t getting any ideas. “I will ask and you will answer. One question before we go any further: Did you kill James and Lily Potter?” Voldemort shook his head in a ‘no’. Adrian lowered his wand. “You will have much explaining to do when you can speak. Your answers will decide if you live or die.”


	27. Chapter 27

Arlene Pov.

A week before the final task Ginny brought a flyer to them in the corridor after class. Arlene and Luna had been heading to the library but Ginny stopped them with the flyer she had brought. She handed it to Arlene while telling her, “are you interested?”

She read:

Hogwarts blood drive!  
Give back to the muggle communities and donate blood. Each donation will earn ten points to the student’s house and ten Galleons. Do some good and donate today.  
The event will be held June 17th in the Great Hall between 8 A.M. and 11 A.M. There will be a second chance to donate between 1 P.M. and 3 P.M. on the same day.  
Help us save some lives!  
No needles involved.

The magical community had no need for blood donations due to potions that could magically help injured people regrow blood faster. Muggles weren’t so lucky. Of all the things she had expected to see at this school this was the last.

Luna was the first to say anything. “I would love to. I’ve never had the chance to give blood. It sounds like something nice to do.” She looked at the flyer and went on, “it’s tomorrow. We can go in the afternoon after we get our homework done.”

Ginny responded, “yeah, I want to do this too.” She looked to Arlene. Arlene smiled as she agreed to it.

So it was settled. The next day after working for hours on their homework they ate lunch and gave blood. The line was shorter than expected. They all had to fill out questionnaires before donating. Chairs were brought out and several of the staff were drawing blood. They put their wands to a vein, whispered a spell, blood flowed into a tube that led to a bag. No actual incision was necessary and the process was clean.

Arlene saw Adrian taking some of Harry’s blood. After he finished he took the bag to a side room of the Great Hall that had a low hanging mist coming from it. As if the room had been magically chilled.

As she sat in a chair and got her blood drawn by Professor Flitwick she spotted Draco next to her. He had a sweat on his forehead despite the air being chilly around them. The chill was coming from the room where the blood was being stored.

He gave her a nervous smile and said, “I don’t like the sight of blood. I wanted to help despite that.”

Arlene commended him, “you’re brave for doing this.” She looked down and saw Professor Flitwick beginning the process of drawing her blood. Her stomach lurched but once she looked away the feeling passed.

Professor Flitwick patted her shoulder and told her, “you’re brave too.” After she was done the charms professor put a cookie in her hand and told her, “take it easy. You might be lightheaded for a few minutes.”

She ate the cookie only to be approached by Draco. He said, “Arlene, I found something that you might be interested in.” He looked around and leaned in to whisper, “there’s a room that only appears for those in need. It might help you and Luna have some time away from judging eyes. Seventh floor, walk past a tapestry of someone trying to teach trolls to dance three times while thinking hard about what you want.”

He left her then. She wasn’t sure what to make of that. There was nothing that Luna and her particularly needed a room alone for. It would be nice to kiss her without someone watching. Even if it gave them nothing but privacy that would be nice.

Before that could happen Luna and Ginny found her and Luna said, “we should visit Hagrid.” They agreed and made their way to his hut. The day was hot as summer had made its way to the area. Not a cloud could be seen in the sky.

Ginny was the one to knock but Hagrid didn’t respond. She knocked again. No sounds came from the inside of the hut. Not even the booming barks of Fang. Luna peeked into the window and informed them, “just as I suspected, he isn’t here.” She pulled away from the window and suggested, “maybe the Quidditch field?”

Arlene shrugged. Luna was rarely wrong so they started walking to the Quidditch field. When it came into view they saw it had been changed again. An array of hedges had grown in the field and around the gaps in the stadium seats. Hagrid’s tall silhouette could be seen by a gap in the hedges. At this gap ministry workers could be seen moving stadium style seating near the entrance in a massive semi-circle.

They moved through an area that wasn’t being worked on yet and met with Hagrid. He saw them coming. He raised a hand in a wave. “Hey you three. Like the beauties?”

Arlene could tell he meant the hedges. “Hagrid what’s with the hedges? Why are they growing all over the field?” As soon as the question left her lips she figured it out.

He told them, “for the third trial of course. It’s a maze.” He patted a hedge lovingly. They were currently at his shoulder but still had a whole week to grow. “They’ll be much taller by the time the trial comes around.” He didn’t mean for it to be intimidating but the idea of being trapped between massive walls of plant life did intimidate Arlene.

She asked, “will there be anything in the maze?”

Hagrid nodded. “Oh yes, many beasts and whatnot.” He caught her look and amended, “but nothing that will be too dangerous. I can’t say what will be in there but it won’t be anything too exciting.” They all knew what Hagrid’s idea of exciting was. Arlene was actually happy to hear that nothing exciting would be in the maze. There had been enough excitement in the past two and half years for a lifetime.

They made small talk with Hagrid before having to leave due to his work. They walked back to the castle. Arlene decided she wanted to try out what Draco had told her. Ginny headed off to dinner while Luna and she went to the seventh floor.

Luna laughed as they approached the tapestry, “what are you doing? We’re going to miss dinner.”

Arlene began pacing in the spot Draco had told her about. Three times she did this then a door appeared in the wall. She reached for the handle but hesitated before opening it. Luna asked another question, “how did you know this was here?”

“Draco told me. It’s a room that only appears for those in need. A room of requirement you could call it I guess.” Her hand inched towards the handle until Luna gently gripped it.

Arlene looked at her as she asked, “what do you require?”

Her hand fell. Arlene had to swallow before saying, “I wanted a space just for the two of us. Where we could do couple stuff…”

Luna’s eyes widened and her smile faded. “Couple stuff?”

Arlene explained, “like holding hands and kissing without having to worry about anyone judging us. I just wanted us to have some privacy.”

The smile returned but it seemed more awkward than before. Luna patted her hand and told her, “After dinner we can come back and check it out. I appreciate the thought. I’m hungry.” She led her down to the Great Hall for dinner.

They ate then went back. As they walked Luna explained, “when you said couple stuff I thought you meant something very different.”

Arlene raised an eyebrow and asked, “like what?”

Luna blushed. She actually stammered before speaking. Luna was never this flustered. “I thought you meant…uh…you know…”

It dawned on Arlene what she did mean: sex. She flinched and explained with a fake giggle, “ah, I’m not quite ready for that. I mean I don’t even know how to do that with a girl.” Her face burned with embarrassment. She could feel it glowing red with her blush. “uh, maybe we should just go back to the dorms. I don’t feel like going to the room of requirement now.” She took Luna’s hands in her own. “Not that I’m upset at you.”

Luna laughed full heartedly and gave her a kiss. She pulled away and told her, “I’m not upset either. It’s been an odd day. Let’s go to bed.”

Adrian Pov.

Adrian entered the beach house where Remus and Sirius were living and announced, “I have the last ingredient.” He held up a vial of Harry’s blood he had taken from his donation bag. “We perform the ritual on the night of the 24th. It’s the only night it’ll work.”

Sirius pointed out, “that’s the night of the third task.”

“Which is good for us,” Adrian told them. “The eyes of the magical world will be on a school event instead of on you. We do this in secret and we do it right.” He pointed to the ground to emphasize his point, “one detail goes wrong and we lose.”

Remus leaned forward in his chair. “He’s right. We need eyes off of us and we need to be prepared.”

Adrian sat at the table with them and explained, “we do the ritual in a cage. When big bad comes out of the cauldron he’ll be in the cage. The cage will be enchanted to prevent disapparition. We force him to drink truth potion before answering any questions. Then we get the answers we need.” He pulled a glossy brown block from his pocket and explained, “no risks, I’ll be placing this bomb under the cauldron. Buried in the dirt. If he tries to get out then we blow him back to Hell. I’m not letting the worst magical terrorist ever back out unless we prove his innocence.”

Sirius and Remus nodded. They had everything covered. Their plan was foolproof. So why did Adrian still feel like something was going to go wrong?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gore.

Arlene Pov.

The night of the third task arrived. First they had to do their finals. Arlene was exempt from them. She was waiting for Luna and Ginny to get out so they could talk before the last trial.

Arlene figured that she didn’t even have to try for this one. She had done her part and gotten Ron to the final task. There was still competition to their plan. If someone not from Hogwarts reached the end of the maze first then all her effort would be for nothing. She would have to try to win unless Ron got close enough to beat her to it.

She spun her wand idly in her hand. It tipped dangerously but she caught it. Sparks jumped from the tip of it. All her thinking stopped. She sat up in her bed and shook the wand. Nothing happened. She shook it harder while growling, “hey, I saw that. Do it again.” Still nothing happened. Arlene huffed and put her wand down. Maybe her witch abilities were finally popping up.

There was a knock at the door. She looked up to see Luna standing there. Arlene asked, “you live here, why did you knock?”

She shrugged and walked in. She sat on the bed as she told her, “I passed all my exams. I knew I was going to but it was nice to take them.” Luna took her hand. “How do you feel about the last trial?”

Arlene shrugged. “To be honest, after the second one I think they’ll tone things down. It’s just a maze. I don’t even have to win this one.” She smiled. “I’m not worried about it at all.”

Luna gave her half smile and asked, “can you still be careful in the maze? Please? Something gives me an odd feeling about it.”

She squeezed Luna’s shoulder. “I will be. I’ll walk out, don’t worry.” Outside the window the sun was setting. The time was near. They kissed and left dormitories. They went to the Quidditch field where the hedges had finished growing. They now towered at nearly seven meters tall. Or twenty feet.

Luna had to go join Ginny in the stands. Between the seats and the entrance to the maze stood a massive glass pane. Arlene knew this is where the maze would be displayed along with their locations. This would add some excitement to what would’ve been a terrible spectator event. Despite that Arlene didn’t see watching this as being very exciting. This was done for the parents of the champions who had been invited to show up.

She took her place next to the other champions. Harry and Ron were there. Fleur and Victor Krum stood spaced from them. Ludo Bagman walked in front of them. With his voice amplified, he thundered, “GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHALLENGE FOR OUR CHAMPIONS! TONIGHT THEY WILL ENTER A MAZE AND RACE TO THE CENTER! WE WILL GET TO WATCH THEIR PROGESS AND WATCH THEM FACE ANY OBSTACLES THEY ENCOUNTER! GIVE THEM A CHEER AND LET THE GAME BEGIN!”

He turned to them as the crowd cheered. His voice returned to normal as he spoke, “Alright, Krum and Delacour will enter first since their schools are at a disadvantage. Next you three will be staggered in. Good luck everyone. We will be watching so if you get into trouble then someone will be along to help you soon.” Ludo Bagman left them. Madam Maxine and Professor Karkaroff were talking to their champions. With pats on the backs and quiet words of encouragement they sent them into the maze.

Two minutes later Professor Dumbledore approached them and said, “I have full faith in you three.” His eyes were firmly on Harry. “Good luck. Make us all proud.” He walked away. Mr. Bagman came up and let Harry in first. Ron was next. A minute after Ron went in Arlene was allowed to enter the maze.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she walked between the hedgerows. As the last contestant to enter the hedgerows closed behind her. She was trapped in. There was only one way to go now: forward.

She fought to keep her breath steady. It had already been dark out even with the full moon tonight. The towering walls only made that worse. She could barely make out the walls of the maze. She focused her magic to her eyes and the world in front of her became clearer.

She made her way through the maze, doing her best to keep going towards the center. At one point she rounded a corner and saw the edges of the Quidditch goal posts over the hedges. From those she could determine she was near the center but still closer to the side she started from.

Nothing had stopped her yet. That was until she peeked around a corner and saw several lobster looking creatures scuttling around. She pulled back until she heard a snap. Her foot had broken a branch.

Loud pops sounded as the lobster-like creatures soared around the corner. They were flying in the air and landed in front of her. Screeches flew at her.

Her hands glowed of their own accord. She flung them forward and a gust of wind picked up the monsters and flung them over the hedgerow.

The glow faded. She felt almost the same as she did before she performed the magic. Last year she wouldn’t even be able to perform that. Now she had done it easy with little preparation. She clenched her hands into fists with satisfaction. She was getting stronger with magic.

She continued down the paths. The goal posts didn’t peek over the walls again. She needed to find her bearings. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and spread her consciousness around her. It was more controlled than before and the thoughts she encountered were less intrusive than before.

Fleur was nearby but heading away from Arlene. She was moving away from a large spider in the maze. Harry was letting Ron get ahead of him. Ron was following his wand as he used it like a compass. He figured he was South of the center so he was heading North. Krum was moving towards Fleur but something seemed off about his mind. It was as if he had two trains of thought at once. She pulled away from him and decided to move closer to Ron.

She moved down the path until she saw a blue light. Excitement filling her, she jogged down until she saw the source. On a pedestal sat the Triwizard cup. She had found it.

The sound of snapping branches caught her attention. She looked up and her heart froze in her chest.

A monstrous spider was crawling along the top of the hedges. All eight of its eyes were locked on her. It began moving down the wall at her. Her hands flew up and gold fire shot from them. She focused it enough so it didn’t set the hedges ablaze. The fire struck the spider but it dissipated away. The exterior shell was too strong to be lit on fire. The monster hit the ground and loomed over her.

The fire stopped as he hands shook. Sweat formed on her forehead. She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. She gritted her teeth and gathered her magic. With a scream she threw a fist of wind at the spider. It slammed into a front leg with enough force to break the exoskeleton. It screeched and limped backwards.

Wand based spells shot over her shoulders to hit the spider. They bounced off the hardened armor that was its body. She turned to see Harry and Ron had joined her fight against the monster.

Enraged, it charged at them. Ron, who was understandably afraid of normal sized spiders, flinched and screamed in absolute terror. Even Harry backed up with his eyes wide.

Arlene felt adrenaline pump into her body and she used it to fuel her next bout of magic. She was afraid. She was terrified. She poured it into her magic. She reached out and mystically grabbed the spider. She lifted it into the air until the legs were scrabbling at nothing.

She focused her will as she mimed a crushing motion with her hands. A crack formed along the spider’s shell lengthwise. Her breath came in gasps. She could feel her mind and muscles struggling to complete the task. With one final effort she pulled her hands away from each other. The spider’s body began to rip and tear. The body split down the middle and the two halves flew away from each other. They crashed through the hedges to land on the opposite sides.

Her body trembled, she couldn’t stop herself from falling to her hands and knees. She had just performed a ridiculously difficult act of magic. Two pairs of arms lifter her up. Ron and Harry were at her sides helping her to stand up. Ron asked, “blimey, how did you do that?”

“You don’t want to know,” she breathed out. As they approached the podium her strength returned. She was able to walk on her own by the time they reached it. Arlene told Ron, “there it is, take it. We got you here so you could.”

Ron shook his head. “I can’t now. We all worked too hard to get here. We should all win. What will they say if we all grab it at once?”

Harry offered, “likely Professor Karkaroff will cry to Professor Dumbledore about it.” He smirked at his small attempt at humor.

Ron told them, “I don’t care. We all grab it at once. We all risked our lives for this. They can say there was more than one winner. That’s up to them.” He raised his hand but didn’t grab it. Arlene raised her hand. Harry raised his. Ron began a count down, “on three. One, two, three!” They all grabbed it at once and were whisked away via a portkey.

Adrian Pov.

Adrian, Sirius, and Remus stood at Tom Riddle Sr.’s grave. They had just finished performing the final checks on the cage and the ritual. Sirius said, “we’re ready to do it. The moon is full. It’s now or never.”

Remus asked, “Are we sure this is the right thing to do?”

Adrian answered as he picked up a bundle of blankets from the ground, “might not be the right thing but it is the necessary thing.” He pulled some cloth away to reveal the face of Voldemort. “You’re going to play nice. Don’t try anything. I have prepared for every scenario,” he lied. “Tell us what we want to know and you just might leave this graveyard alive.”

He walked over to the cage and went in a door to the cauldron. The liquid inside was at a boil. All the other ingredients had been added. He dropped Voldemort in. The next two seconds were a rush. He left the cage, locked it with a bolt, used his magic to melt the lock so it could not be reopened manually. The door was sealed to the cage magically and physically. The cauldron’s contents began to glow as he backed away.

“This is it. We’re in for it now,” commented Remus.

Any response was interrupted by a pop and a blue light appearing from behind some graves to their left. Adrian lifted his wand and barked, “kill anything that gets close to the cage.” He moved towards the light with the killing curse ready on his lips. This could not go wrong. They were playing with fire and already gas was being spilled around it.

He moved around a tall gravestone to see the last thing he expected: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Arlene Connery sitting around the Triwizard cup.

His blood ran cold. The thinking and logical part of his brain knew instantly they had been set up and duped. The emotional part of his brain became worried about the students and his daughter being here. He swiped his arm at them and ordered, “get out of here! Go now!” He knew the cup was a portkey but it was supposed to take them back to the entrance of the maze. Not to a graveyard. Someone had tampered with it. Someone who must’ve know what was going to happen here.

The three of them were standing around trying to figure out what happened. Arlene looked to him and asked, “what is this place? Is this part of the trial?”

“No, something is wrong. Get back to the cup, now!”

Just then Sirius yelled out, “ambush!”

Harry’s head swung around as he asked, “Sirius?”

Adrian ran back towards the clearing while yelling at the students, “get back to the cup! That’s an order!” He cleared a tall gravestone just in time to be blinded. He squinted and shielded his eyes. A massive beam of light had shot from the cauldron. It faded as soon as it had appeared. His breath caught as he saw the cage had been broken by the beam of light. Smoke hid the inside of the cage so he didn’t know what was happening in it.

Too much had gone wrong. He pulled the detonator from his pocket. He was going to waste months of work but it was too dangerous now. He flipped up the cover for the switch. “Cover!” A spell hit the detonator in his hand. It burst apart and cut his hand. He hissed and threw up a shield spell. Cloaked figures were approaching them from the manor on the hill.

Sirius and Remus were returning fire from behind headstones as the figures came towards them. Adrian took cover behind the tall headstone. Harry called out, “Sirius, what are you doing here?”

Adrian yelled at him, “get back to the cup and get out of here!” He fired two spells at the attackers. Arlene and Ron had followed him over too. He grabbed Arlene by the shoulders and told her, “I need you out of here. Things are about to become dangerous. This isn’t part of the trial. Something has gone horribly wrong.”

Harry breathed out, “Tom? Voldemort?”

Adrian looked out at the cage. A naked Voldemort pulled his wand from the robes he had been wrapped up in as a baby. There hadn’t been a wand in them before. Adrian checked three times. He was fully adult now and human looking. He donned the robe and tied it to cover himself up.

Adrian had no patience left. He came out from behind the grave and flung two explosion spells at the approaching figures. They were close enough for him to see they were wearing masks.

Voldemort looked at him. Their eyes locked. He said only, “I did not kill Lily and James Potter. Dumbledore did, then he killed me. Every act of terror I did was under his control. Dumbledore is the enemy.” Then he turned and charged at the death eaters with his wand raised.

Harry screamed, “YOU LIAR! Expelliarmis!” Voldemort turned to block the spell but didn’t launch any hostile spells at him. Adrian moved to intercept them but the death eaters had arrived.

To everyone’s surprise, Voldemort began attacking the death eaters. One of them exclaimed, “my lord why?” He died under a green flash.

Thirty of them had descended on the graveyard. There were three who were for sure against them, one who was being confusing, and three students who shouldn’t have been there at all. Adrian threw himself into beating back the death eaters. He let go of his inhibitions against killing. His mind went back to the way of the fighter.

He killed two. One popped out from behind a grave behind him. Adrian grabbed his hand and broke his arm at the elbow with a heavy strike. Adrian snatched the wand from his hand and used it to Reducto the death eater’s head.

He now had two wands. He couldn’t cast two spells at once, no one could, but he could double the power of his attacks now. He cast the killing curse against two more death eaters. They dropped to the ground.

A snake the size of the basilisk that was made entirely of fire slithered by. One death eater was crushed in its jaws while another was trapped between it and a mausoleum. Both were dead quickly.

Voldemort kept having to stop fighting the death eaters to shield himself from Harry’s spells. Harry continued to attack Voldemort while screaming at him. He only stopped the spells and didn’t say anything to him. He would take cover from Harry to attack the death eaters.

Sirius and Remus were fighting back against the death eaters while they advanced to Harry. They called out to him several times but he was tool involved in his attack on Voldemort.

Adrian took cover as the spot he had been standing in was filled with hostile spells. A hand touched him. He swung his wand towards whoever touched him to find himself looking at Arlene and Ron. He put his wand down and said, “I told you to get out of here! What are you two doing?”

Arlene told him, “I can’t leave you here to fight all by yourself!”

Alaric snapped back, “yes, you can!” Bits of his headstone flew away as spells hit his cover. He blindly threw some spells at the death eaters. “This is no place for you two! Get back to the cup!”

He threw himself in the open, shielded himself from a spell. He fired a disintegration spell at a death eater’s head and removed it. “Diffindo!” He slashed at a death eater’s neck and slit it. He blocked more spells coming at him.

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck. One of the death eaters had jumped on him. The enemy’s wand poked him in the cheek. Adrian didn’t wait for him to cast a spell. He jerked his head enough that he could bite the wand. He threw multiple elbows into the death eater’s sides.

This one was strong. He was good at choking at least. He was having a hard time breathing. Adrian flipped his wand around in his hand and jabbed it backwards. He felt it dig into the death eater’s side. Doing the wand motion backwards was hard and something he hadn’t practiced in years. He still pulled it off. “Stupefy!”

His enemy’s grip relaxed and he fell off of him. Adrian took the chance to catch his breath. He was behind a mausoleum so he was covered. He looked over to see Ron sending spells at the death eaters. He opened his mouth to say something until a flash of green stopped the words.

Ron Weasley was lifted into the air. His arms rose up as his wand left his hand. His mouth went agape and slack. His eyes widened from shock that he didn’t feel. Ron’s feet swung out from under him. His whole body gave the impression of being thrown by a massive force. At the peak of his arc Ron leveled out with his head going down first. In a difference scenario this scene might be rather beautiful. As if he had made a graceful leap backwards. This was not the case. His body fell to the ground, the stars reflected in his eyes as they stared at Adrian. They stared at him as if accusing him of letting this happen.

Adrian didn’t hear Arlene scream in terror. He didn’t hear Harry’s cry of anguish. He didn’t hear Remus calling for them to retreat. Adrian only heard the voices in his head telling him one word, “kill, kill, kill.”

He stepped out and pointed his wand at the death eaters. He cast the explosion spell. Then he did it again. And again.

Screams of terror and pain came from the death eaters. The survivors fled towards the manor. Those not as lucky moaned and screamed as they were burned or blown apart.

The explosion spell takes a heavy toll on the user’s magical reserve. The fifth time Adrian cast it the spell failed and he fell to his knees. He felt a hand on his shoulder then a second later he was whisked away by a portkey.

All he knew was that he had failed. A student had died while under his protection.


	29. Chapter 29

Arlene Pov.

In the seconds after Ron’s death Arlene had put her hands on Ron and her dad, Adrian. Harry had put his hands on Ron and summoned the cup to them so they could get out of there. Remus and Sirius apparated away. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, or whatever his name was, was nowhere to be seen.

Arlene fell into the grass of the Quidditch pitch. For a second there was silence. Then horrible cheering filled the air around her. Tears of confusion and shock had begun to fall from her face. The cheering stopped when a heart broken scream rent the air, “NO!”

Harry lay draped across Ron’s body crying loudly. It was then that an even worse sound ripped through the ears and hearts of everyone present, Molly Weasley’s scream at the sight of Ron’s body.

Arlene moved out of the way as she and her husband went to their dead son.

Mr. Bagman snatched up Harry and shook him roughly as he barked in his face, “what the hell happened?”

Harry’s tear filled eyes stared at him in confusion. Joan pushed him off Harry and ran over to Arlene. She gently lifted her to her feet and escorted her out of the area. Joan asked her, “Arlene, if you can tell me what happened then I might be able to help. I’ll understand if you can’t talk about it.”

Arlene’s mouth worked but no words came out. After a minute she said, “the cup took us away. It took us to a graveyard. Adrian was there. So were Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. Some kind of ritual was going on. There was a man who looked like the person who came out of the diary in my first year. He was older.” Realization hit her of who she had seen. “It was Voldemort.” She turned to Joan and whispered, “he’s back. Voldemort’s back.” Her voice shook. “Ron’s dead. A death eater killed him.” The tears came back.

Joan pulled her into a hug and gripped her tightly. They were standing by the doors to the entrance hall. For a long time they stood there. Joan let Arlene cry on her shoulder.

Adrian Pov.

Adrian left the school grounds as soon as possible. As soon as he could he apparated to the house Sirius and Remus lived at. In this part of the world it was still twilight. The sun was just disappearing under the horizon.

He walked in the house to find Sirius and Remus holding each other. Sirius barked at him, “what was that!”

Adrian was still partially in shock. Sirius’s words rocked him from it. He was able to answer, “someone set us up. The Triwizard cup is a portkey that was supposed to take the winner back to the entrance to the maze. Someone tampered with it so it would take them to us. That same someone told the death eaters where to find us and when to show up.”

Remus lifted his head and said, “Dumbledore knew about our plan from the beginning.”

Sirius looked at him and asked, “you believe me?”

“Yes,” Remus nodded. “Watching that man turn on his followers and fight them was what convinced me.” He leaned back in his chair. “I can’t believe it. We’ve been lied to for years.”

Adrian leaned against the doorframe. He said, “I now know Dumbledore is my enemy but I need evidence. Voldemort was supposed to be our evidence. He’s vanished. I need hard evidence to justify to the ministry why I’m going to kill Dumbledore.” That was if he could do it.

Adrian left and returned to Hogwarts not long after. He went to his room. He pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out. He drank from it. It was then that he noticed that he wasn’t alone. “Hey Joan.”

She stepped out of the shadows and asked in a deadly low voice, “you want to tell me what you were doing in that graveyard?”

He didn’t know what else to say. So he told her the truth. All of it, from what Sirius told him to what he did. All the planning. He hid no details. She didn’t interrupt him, she just let him explain himself. Eventually he stopped talking.

Joan said, “you resurrected a terrorist to prove a theory? You put the world at risk to see if you were right or not?” She hissed, “you arrogant bastard.” He didn’t argue against it. “At least you were right. Now what do we do about Dumbledore?”

He sighed and said, “I don’t know. I can’t think right now.” His voice wavered. “Joan, a student died when I was supposed to protect them. Ron Weasley died right in front of me.” He shook his head. “All because I thought I was good enough to save the world.”

He couldn’t see her expression but Joan did sit next to him and hold him. He would’ve understood if she was angry with him. She probably should’ve been.

Arlene Pov.

By the time the next morning came around word had gone through the entire school. Harry was claiming that Voldemort had returned. Ron Weasley was dead. Who believed what was still up for debate. The ministry had yet to release a statement on the matter. Professor Moody had left to go set up the fight against the death eaters.

All classes were cancelled. Ginny was hiding in her dorms. As were Harry and Hermione. Draco was out and about but it was like talking to a zombie. He was so numb that no one could have a conversation with him. Adrian and Joan were trying to help Arlene cope with what she saw. Luna was of course supportive of her.

Life at Hogwarts had changed. Life in general had changed. After the night that Ron Weasley died the world would never be the same.

On the last day of school Ginny spoke to them.

Arlene and Luna were roaming the halls with no real destination. There they saw a bob of red hair coming towards them. Arlene felt a shot of happiness fire through her. Before Ginny could speak she pulled her into a tight hug. Ginny hugged her back but gasped, “I love you too Arlene but you’re crushing me.”

She let go of Ginny only for Luna to pull her into another rib breaking hug. Ginny gasped but hugged her back. When Ginny was released she sucked in some air then told them, “I have something important to talk to you guys about. We need somewhere private.”

They went to the nearest empty classroom. Once they closed the door Ginny told them, “this is hard to swallow so I’ll explain it as best as I can.” She told them about the agreement between her family and Dumbledore. When she had gotten deathly sick but her family couldn’t afford the treatment. Dumbledore had offered to cover it if they agreed to enter Ginny into a marriage contract with Harry Potter. Then Ginny told them that she didn’t love Harry. It was all an act.

“I’ve decided that I will break the marriage contract. I don’t want to marry Harry. Ron was also being used by Dumbledore to keep an eye on Harry. In the summer before this year we both agreed to break free from him.” She stood tall and proud. The confidence radiating from her was inspiring to Arlene. “Ron was going to use the money from the winnings to break away from Dumbledore. In the time he had known Harry he had grown to like him as a person and not a job. I’m not going to let his death be in vain.” Her voice trembled but she stood tall as an ancient oak tree. “I won’t be used like a whore to pay off a debt. I will be my own person. We both should’ve been. He was denied that by Dumbledore but he won’t get me.”

Arlene gave a fierce smile and said, “I’m in full support of you Ginny. I never liked that creepy old man anyway. Let’s get your freedom.”

Luna had a fierce smile on her face. “I like this. You’ve always been a person Ginny. Now it’s time to show the world.”

That night at the end of year feast the air was solemn. The banners that were normally the colors of the house with the most points had been changed to black. Conversation was quiet and reserved. Arlene ate what she could but her appetite wasn’t what it was usually.

When Dumbledore stood up Luna grabbed Arlene’s hand under the table. The headmaster spoke to the hall, “Today is a sorrowful day. We have lost far too much this year. Ron Weasley’s death was a tragedy. A tragedy I feel you should all know the truth of. The ministry is saying that Mr. Weasley’s death was an accident. That is a lie. Ron Weasley was murdered by Lord Voldemort.” Murmurs that died quickly flowed through the room. “We must all prepare ourselves for the coming months. They will be challenging times. Times where we must support our friends and family.”

He spoke but Arlene saw through him. She wasn’t sure what to make of Voldemort. She knew what she thought of Dumbledore. She wasn’t going to buy his lies anymore. She looked to Luna to see she held a fierce expression on her face. They were going to stand against Dumbledore.

The headmaster finished his speech and sat down. Arlene and Luna went to go get packed up. They filled their suitcases. Luna told her, “we’re going to have to do something special for Ginny later in the summer. It’s not easy to recover from losing a close family member.” For an uncomfortable moment Arlene remembered that Luna knew exactly what that was like. Luna didn’t lose her cheeriness. “She will get better. Having friends to help her is just what she needs.”

“Then we’ll help her,” Arlene reassured Luna. “We’ll stick together no matter what comes.”

Barty Crouch Jr. Pov

In Dumbledore’s office he stood in the shadows watching the proceedings. Dumbledore sat at his chair. The Goblet of Fire sat on his desk. Lucius Malfoy stood in front of the desk. He was relaying the events of the night of the Dark Lord’s return.

Dumbledore interrupted him to ask, “did you say Voldemort was attacking you?”

“Yes,” Lucius answered. “He told Barnes something then turned on us. I did not hear their conversation.” His breath was bated. His body stiff. Lucius was nervous.

Dumbledore shook his head. “I’m losing trust in Mr. Barnes. I might have to kill him. He did do what I wanted and resurrected Voldemort but I wanted them to fight. The fact that they didn’t makes me distrust him.” He stood up. Lucius swallowed in fear. “Voldemort is no longer under my control. This is not good. If he gets word out of what I did to him then all my plans will be destroyed. I cannot allow that. I must find him and put him back under the imperius curse as soon as possible.”

“I will find him as soon as I can.”

“Good.” Dumbledore sat down. “I did so much here to make sure the right people were at the graveyard tonight. I had to put the imperius curse on Victor Krum and have him attack Miss Delacour. I tried to get the last of the Connery line out of the way but she managed to survive somehow.” He stroked his beard. “You are excused. Good work. Without you getting someone to spy on Mr. Barnes I would’ve never been able to crash his party. I did lose Mr. Weasley in the process. It will fuel Harry more so I can use it to my advantage.” Lucius nodded and left the room. Dumbledore motioned to him and said, “you can come out now.”

Barty walked out and moved in front of the desk. He clasped his hands in front of him as he waited for Dumbledore’s orders. The old man told him, “Lucius has been loyal as the dog he is for years. His reliability isn’t what it used to be. As of late his fear seems to be getting the better of him.” He focused his eyes on Barty. “I need you to reassure me that Tom Riddle will be found. I must put him back under my control. If not then all my plans will go to waste. All our work will have been for nothing.”

Dumbledore tapped his wand against the Goblet of Fire three times. Barty told him, “I will find him. I will not fail you.”

Dumbledore looked him in the eyes and said, “see that you don’t.” He lifted the Goblet of Fire to his lips and drank the flames from it. The fire disappeared behind his lips. He grimaced. A change came over Dumbledore.

His wrinkles faded down to mere crow’s feet at his eyes. His hair and beard shrunk down to a manageable size as they both turned brown. Muscle returned to his hands. His bony hands regained their youth.

He rolled his shoulders and let out a deep sigh. Barty Crouch knew nothing of spirit demons so he couldn’t understand that Dumbledore had just consumed the one that had been residing in the Goblet of Fire. A rather weak one but it still held power enough to help Dumbledore.

What Barty did understand was that he had just seen something intimidating. As a Dumbledore who looked fifty years younger now stood before him. He didn’t even think it was possible to literally drink from the Goblet of Fire. He hid his surprise well. He had hidden many things from people over the years.

The now young looking Dumbledore told him, “it’s a shame that I’ll have to hide this improvement. You may go now. Find Voldemort.”

Barty left the room faster than he normally would have. He went over to the fireplace and used it to Floo his way back home.

Regulus Black was waiting for him in his sitting room. They were in Grimmauld place, the former home of the family Black. Regulus asked, “what’s the news?”

Barty told him, “Tom got free of Dumbledore’s control. We need to find him before Lucius does. Dumbledore still doesn’t know that we’re working against him. We know the truth of Tom Riddle but not many others do. He’ll be hiding. He might try to find Harry Potter to get the truth to him.”

Regulus stood up and grabbed a duffel bag. He threw a smirk on his handsome face and said, “what are we waiting for?”

Barty smiled in a not-fully-sane manner. He nodded and the two of them left out the front door to search for Tom Riddle. Not to return him to Dumbledore’s control but to begin the war against the old madman. Both sides were right in saying that a war was coming but no one knew the truth of why yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand book 3 is done. If you enjoyed it then please leave a kudos, maybe leave a comment saying what was liked and what was hated. I accept constructive criticism.  
> I do have bad news: I'm taking two weeks off. The first chapter of book 4, Truth, will be dropped on Feb. 8th. I'm taking this time to advance write book 4 to keep ahead of myself. Stay safe and enjoy yourselves!


End file.
